Undertow
by kelsey731
Summary: "Rini," Finnick whispered, swallowing. She didn't answer or even look at him. He walked closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, which caused her to cry out and move away from him like he had hurt her. His stomach sank as he saw the tears on her paled cheeks and he knew exactly what had happened in the Capitol. Finnick/OFC/Seneca Second part to Disarm.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy, when is the train coming?" Aria asked, tugging at his pants leg.

Cecil looked down at his middle child, smiling warmly. "It should be here soon, darling," he whispered, kneeling down beside her. "Do you want to sit on my shoulders and see if you can spot the train?"

She smiled with excitement and nodded, lifting her arms up so he could set her on his shoulders. Her small hands held onto him under his chin and she squinted towards the direction that the train would be coming from, sighing when she could see nothing.

"Is Rini gonna live with us again?" Polom asked, his mop of bronze hair uncombed.

"Of course she will, if she wants to," his father replied, holding onto Aria's feet. He caught his wife's eye as she held their youngest on her hip, her lips pursed. "And if not, she'll have a nice new house to live in."

"Can we visit?" the little girl inquired, gasping when she heard a train's whistle in the distance. "Did you hear that?!"

The crowd around them started murmuring quietly, getting restless from standing aimlessly in front of the train platform. Peacekeepers were stationed on the platform and at the back of the crowd to keep order if the need arose.

"Aria, why don't you get down?" Leona asked, giving her husband a look. "You can get back up whenever the train is closer."

Cecil started to lift her off his shoulders when Aria gasped and squealed.

"There it is! I see it!" she exclaimed, holding tightly to her father's head. "No! I wanna stay!"

"Can I see?" Polom gasped, hopping up and down in an effort to see over the other people's heads. "Dad!"

"I can't very well lift both of you, can I?" Cecil laughed and sighed, holding onto Aria's leg with one hand and scooping Polom up in the other. "What have you been eating, son? Good lord…" He chuckled and smiled widely as the train moved closer and closer to the platform, his children getting more excited by the second.

"Rini! Rini!" they both shrieked, silenced by the loud hiss of the train as it stopped. As the doors opened, they scrambled to get down, and Cecil had to keep his hands on their shoulders to keep them from running towards the stairs.

At the first sight of the redhead stepping off of the train and onto the platform, the crowd started clapping and cheering for the young woman. From his spot in the crowd, Cecil could see the tears in her eyes. His whole body flooded with relief at the sight of her; she looked completely healthy. He didn't realize until he felt his daughter take his hand that he was crying and he laughed sheepishly, wiping his eyes.

Renata searched the crowd frantically, tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. Never had she ever been so happy to feel the warm sun, to smell the sea on the wind. Her eyes landed on a man crying in the crowd and she gasped, reaching her arms out to him. She'd been so selfish before. Cecil had taken her in without question and as soon as she was old enough, she left him. Why had she wanted to be away from them so badly? Leona hadn't been very fond of her, but Cecil and the kids had been nothing but a real family towards her. Her cheeks were streaked with tears as she heard the kids chirping her name and she choked out a weak laugh.

"Go on," Finnick whispered in her ear. He smiled and nudged her towards the stairs, watching her run off.

Renata dashed through the crowd, searching for her father desperately. People cleared the way for her and she blurted out a cry of relief and happiness when Cecil pulled her into his arms in one of his crushing hugs. She held him equally as tight and buried her face against his chest in an effort to quiet her sobs.

Cecil didn't try to shush her or speak; he simply held her and cried against her hair, feeling so thankful that she had come back. "I've got you," He finally managed to get out, stroking her curls. "I've got you, Rini…"

Finnick watched from the platform as the crowd began to dissipate, his smile fading from his face. He remembered a reunion like this. He had once had a family, but the Capitol dogs had even taken that away from him to gain control. He sighed quietly and scratched at the back of his neck. The two older children were both hugging one of Renata's legs, and he was a little surprised to see them with tears on their cheeks. She didn't need him anymore, she had a family to be with, and he…

Finnick pursed his lips and slowly descended the stairs, tucking his hands into his pockets. Her nightmares had gone; during the two nights on the train, she had slept peacefully in his arms. He shook his head, thinking too much into this relationship with a girl he barely knew.

"I missed you, Rini," Aria sniffled when she knelt down in front of her.

"I missed you too," she smiled through her tears, pulling her in for a hug. "You didn't watch, did you?"

"We watched a little, and then dad said you got hurt and he didn't want us to see that," Polom answered, laughing quietly when he was pulled into the hug and his cheek squished up against Renata's. "Are you all better now?"

"I am," she replied, nodding and releasing them. "And it's all because I got to see you again."

"Welcome home, Renata," Leona said softly, semi-hiding behind her husband. She gave her a small smile when she stood up, holding Vic closer.

The chubby two year old giggled and reached his tiny hands out for Renata, the sweetest grin on his face. "Rini!"

"Hi there, bud," Renata smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the top of his head, seeing Leona stiffen slightly. So that hadn't changed… She stood upright and turned around, seeing Finnick walking away from them. She swallowed and gave Cecil a look that said she'd be only a minute and headed after the man. "Finnick?" she asked quietly, stopping when he stopped and turned around. She blushed when he gave her a questioning look and she looked at her hands for a moment. "Where are you going?"

"I've got a home to get back to too, you know," he murmured, wishing he could slap himself at how rude he sounded. "Don't worry about me, Renata. We're home and everything is okay now. Go home and spend time with your family."

"When will I see you again?" she asked after a pause, looking up at him.

"Soon, I expect. We're going to be neighbors anyway, so we'll see each other even if we don't want to," Finnick chuckled quietly and shrugged. "Go on, it's okay."

Renata just stared at him for a long moment before turning and going back to the others. She sighed and pushed Finnick from her mind as Cecil draped his arm over her and held her close as they headed back towards their home.

The handsome young man pursed his lips into a line and he turned away, heading quickly towards his house in the Victors' Village. He didn't want to go home and sit around. What he wanted to do more than anything, what he always did immediately upon coming home from the Capitol, was to go out on the water. He'd been given many amenities since he'd become victor, one of which being a boat. Out of all that he could have gotten, he picked a small sailboat. No engine or anything fancy, he liked to rely on the wind and on the ocean to get him to where he needed to go. When he was out on the water, he felt at ease.

The dock at the back of his house creaked quietly as he walked on it and he closed his eyes for a moment, letting the wind blow his hair around. He inhaled the salty air and slowly opened his eyes, stepping onto his boat and unhitching the vessel from the dock.

* * *

Renata sat quietly in a chair at the kitchen table, watching Polom and Aria chase each other around the kitchen. Leona stood at the stove, cooking up some simple dinner for the six of them.

"I guess you'll get to move into your new house soon?" Cecil asked, setting Vic down so he could run and play with his siblings.

"I thought that you all would live with me there," she answered, smiling at him. "I don't need that much room, and I want to pay you back for taking care of me." She looked up at Leona, who was staring into the pot of stew. "It's the least I can do."

"You don't owe us one thing, Rini," Cecil reached over and patted her hand with his weathered one. "We all would love a change of scenery, wouldn't we? Kids, do you want to live with Rini again?"

Aria gasped with delight and she hurried to the young woman, setting her hands on her knees. "You can sleep in my room!"

Renata laughed quietly and tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "Why thank you, sweetheart. I'm sure you and your brothers will get to have your own rooms in the new house."

Polom's eyes grew wide and he grinned, going to his mother. "Can we, mama? Please?"

Leona looked down at him, and then over to Rini, who was staring at her with equally pleading eyes. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. Heaven knows that we need more room with all of us… Thank you, Rini. Why don't you all go and wash up? Dinner is ready."

She smiled at her and nodded, so relieved that she had agreed to it. "Come on, you lot."

* * *

Finnick sighed to himself as he sat with his feet in the ocean, the light waves rolling the boat in a gentle way like that of a mother rocking her child to sleep. He closed his eyes and basked in the sun's last light, having no intention of pulling up anchor until morning.

Something about home felt different. Granted, it had become a place of pain after he'd won however many years ago it had been.

_There was a sharp rap at front door._

"_Finnick, could you get that?" Talia asked her son, giving him a smile. "Put those young legs to work."_

_He chuckled and stood from the table, giving her a loving kiss on the top of her head before heading to answer the door. "Can I help you?" he asked, pursing his lips as he saw that it was a team of Peacekeepers. Not this again. "I already told you my answer, if you don't recall, it was no."_

"_It's not that simple, Finnick," One of the men shook his head. "It's not a request, it's an order. I wouldn't suggest your refusal."_

_From the kitchen came a woman's whimper and Finnick turned around just in time to see a Peacekeeper holding his mother by her upper arm, a gun pointed at her head._

"_Mom!" He gasped, taking a step towards her and stopping when the man shoved the barrel of the gun against her temple._

"_Either you leave to go to the Capitol right now, or your mother meets her end right here. And all because of your refusal. Think about it, Finnick. You'll be living in better luxury than you could imagine, with all the women you could ever want, with every necessity you can dream up. Now you wouldn't let your dear mother die for something that any smart person would see as a privilege…"_

_Finnick swallowed and stared into his mother's eyes, feeling tears stinging in his. She looked completely calm, not showing a glimmer of fear at the gun pressed to her head. He swallowed and nodded, clearing his throat. "Alright, I'll do it," he said quietly, chewing on his lower lip._

"_Finnick," Talia whispered, seeing the distress on his face. This was the last thing she had wanted for him._

"_It's okay," he whispered back, feeling hands on his arms pulling him towards the door. "I'll be back soon, okay? I love you, I'll be back soon!"_

"_I love you, Finn," she smiled at him, tears welling in her eyes as he disappeared out the front door. The Peacekeeper kept his firm grip on her arm even after they left and she watched her son be led down the street, tears rolling down her cheeks as the man pulled her outside into the grass._

_Finnick gasped as a gunshot rang out and he whirled around to see his mother's limp body fall down onto the grass._

The wind was cold now that the sun had set and Finnick shivered, wiping the wetness away from his eyes with the back of his hand. They thought that killing his mother would sever his last ties to Four and that he'd be more willing to live in the Capitol. He would never be willing to live in that prison. Even if his parents were both dead, they were still with him. The ocean couldn't be killed, and he knew that it was because of them that he felt so comforted by being out in the water.

He sighed and stood up, going to his tiny cabin quarters and lying down on the mattress. If Renata had the same fate as him, he didn't want any harm to come to Cecil or the others. He'd been an only child, but Cecil had three young ones to care for. If he were harmed, or if one of the kids were…it would kill Renata. He couldn't allow her to feel the same pain he felt every day.

* * *

A loud, piercing scream jolted Cecil out of whatever sleep he had been having. He jumped out of bed and ran out of his room, checking on his children before going to the room Renata was in. As he flipped on the light, his eyes widened at the sight of her thrashing around in bed, her body tangled in the sheets. Her eyes were shut with tears streaming down her cheeks and her mouth released scream after scream.

"Rini!" he gasped, going to the bed and taking hold of her wrists. She was strong; she tried to wrench her hands away from his hold and screamed louder, making him turn pale. "Renata, wake up!"

Leona stood in the hallway, holding her children close.

"What's the matter, mama? Is she dying?" Aria asked worriedly, sniffling. She hugged her leg tighter, afraid of the noises that came from Rini's room.

"I don't know, love," she murmured back, holding her head against her leg to help and shut out the noise. She pursed her lips as there was a loud pounding on their front door and she looked down at her two children. "Polom, take Vic and Aria and go to your room. Everything is going to be alright." She watched them shuffle towards the bedroom before going down to answer the door. She swallowed and felt heat rush to her cheeks as many of their neighbors were gathered outside, looks of anger on their faces. "I'm so sorry, it's Renata…she's inconsolable."

"Is she getting beaten? Or fucked?" someone spat angrily. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"I'm so sorry, please…we're handling it, I'm sorry," Leona stammered, biting her lip as the screaming continued.

Cecil swallowed, tears in his eyes as he picked Renata up and held her close to his chest, wincing as her nails bit at his arms. After a few minutes, she slowly began to stop fighting and she whimpered quietly.

"Cecil," she cried quietly, hugging him tightly to try and stop her shivering. "I'm sorry, I…I had a nightmare."

"It must have been an awful one…you woke up half of the neighbors," he whispered back, swallowing again. "Are you alright, Rini?"

She paused, sniffling. "No. Not really. I thought that the nightmares were over, b-but…" She trailed off, closing her eyes.

"It sounds like it's over," Leona mumbled as the screaming ceased. "I'm sorry again…goodnight." She closed the door and pursed her lips, heading towards Renata's bedroom. "Are you okay?"

Renata looked up and swallowed, her eyes red and puffy from her tears. "I-I'm okay now. I'm sorry, Leona, I didn't mean to. Are the kids awake?"

She gave a soft laugh. "I think all of Four is awake."

Cecil gave her a look and shook his head. "Leona…"

"It won't happen again." The redhead bit her lip, letting go of Cecil.

The woman pursed her lips and nodded, leaving and heading towards her bedroom.

"Rini," Cecil said softly, stroking her cheek. "It's not your fault. She's just always been-"

"Not very fond of me," she finished for him, looking at her hands. "I shouldn't have come back here, I could have gone somewhere else."

He shook his head. "That's nonsense. Of course you were going to come home. I wouldn't have let you stay anywhere else," he laughed softly, trying to make light of the situation. "Come out here, I'll stay up with you."

Renata swallowed and let him help her up and she followed him to the kitchen, sitting down while he brewed some coffee. The smell soon filled the small room and she watched him as he brought them both a mug back, the wooden chair creaking quietly as he lowered his body onto it. She took a sip of the beverage and wrinkled her nose, choking down the bitter liquid.

"Not your favorite, eh?" Cecil chuckled and took a big slurp from his mug, sighing happily. "What was your nightmare about?"

"The arena," Renata answered quietly, absentmindedly running her finger around a circle on the table top. "It all seems so real, and I can feel everything that happens. I'm just afraid all the time."

He pursed his lips and scratched at the stubble on his face. "Did this start immediately? I know you used to have nightmares when you were little, but never like this."

"They started after I got out, yeah. But I thought they had stopped, I didn't have them for a few nights, and when I did, it wasn't nearly as bad as…" She stopped and pursed her lips. She hadn't been having nightmares because Finnick had been next to her, true to his word at keeping her safe.

"What's that look for?" Cecil's voice made her blink and look up at him.

"I wasn't alone whenever I stopped having nightmares," Renata said very softly, shrugging. She couldn't just show up at Finnick's door asking if she could sleep with him, now could she? Her cheeks turned bright red and she sighed, shaking her head.

Cecil watched her with wary eyes, not sure he wanted to know what she meant by not being alone. It must have had something to do with that Finnick Odair. "We'll figure something out," He smiled at her and reached over to pat her hand.

**I was so excited to post this, I actually had it written around the time i ended Disarm but i really wanted to wait a little to post, so here it is! Rini is home, but things aren't back to normal yet! Can things go back to normal? Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think of it so far!**

**-Kelsey :3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Cecil groaned softly as he opened his eyes, his back feeling very stiff. He slowly sat up and smiled when he saw that Renata's eyes were peacefully closed, her breaths quiet and even. His joints crackled as he stood up and brushed back her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead before quietly leaving the room and going into the kitchen.

"Good morning," he murmured to his wife, bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"How late did you stay up?" Leona asked as he went to make himself a cup of coffee. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Of course I slept. I don't know how long I was up, but I wanted to make sure she got back to sleep and stayed asleep," he replied, furrowing his brow.

"That's nice, because your real daughter didn't fall back asleep for hours because she was so afraid." She looked up at him, her lips in a hard line. "It's not always going to be like this, is it? You will remember that you have an actual family that needs you?" She swallowed as he sat down beside her, clutching to his coffee mug. "I'm just worried that you'll focus so much on Renata that you won't make time for your sons, your daughter…for me," she said softly, reaching out to stroke his tanned cheek.

Cecil let out a quiet breath, looking into his wife's green eyes. "You and the kids, as always, have been my number one priority. It's been one day, I'm not going to forget about you lot. Why don't you give Rini a chance? She likes you, you could attempt to be decent to her…" He took a drink of his coffee and then set it down. "We're all she has for a family, Lee, don't you see that by now? I do, and the kids do too." He stood up and kissed the top of her head. "Be kind to her when she wakes up, but hopefully I'll be back by then…"

Leona blinked, watching him walk towards the door. "And where are you going?" She went to him, crossing her arms as he bent down to tie his shoes.

"I'm going to find Finnick Odair."

* * *

Finnick yawned as he guided the boat back towards his dock. He had slept well, not as much as he had hoped, but he figured that with time that it would improve. The morning was already warm as he made it back to shore, and he could hear the horns from fishing boats heading out to sea. A light breeze tickled the skin of his bare back as he wandered up to the back door of his house, and he furrowed his brow when he heard knocking from the front of the house.

Sans the knocking, the house was eerily quiet and the air smelled stale. He pursed his lips and finally made it to the door, raising his eyebrows curiously as he saw Cecil standing on the other side.

"Good morning, Finnick," he smiled, his face weathered from many years at sea. His eyes had dark circles under them and Finnick almost immediately knew what had attributed to them.

"You look like you had a rough night. Come on in." Finnick left the doorway to go open some of the windows to get some air flowing through. "Make yourself at home." He motioned to the overstuffed furniture in the den. "What happened?"

Cecil settled into an armchair, running his hand over the soft fabric. "Renata started screaming in her sleep, woke up half the district, I think…" He sighed and wiped his sleep-deprived eyes. "When I finally got her to stop, she said that she'd stopped having nightmares."

The young man nodded slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. "She didn't wake up at all on the train ride home."

"You were in bed with her, then?"

Finnick froze, blinking. "I…what? Yeah, I mean…we slept in the same bed." He felt his cheeks flush at the look that Cecil was giving him. He'd never dealt with a protective parent before. It was quite a new experience. "I didn't…nothing happened, I promise," he mumbled, scratching at his head.

"Yes, well," Cecil cleared his throat and shifted in discomfort. "You seemed to be doing something that helped to distract her. You have any idea what that was?"

"Don't shake her awake," he said after a moment of awkward silence. "That'll make it worse…" He leaned against the wall and thought a moment. What was it about him that put her at ease? "Touch her face," he said softly, looking over at Cecil. "Reassure her that she's safe, you have to talk in her ear so she can hear you. And make sure she has enough blankets to keep her warm, but don't tuck them around her or anything. She needs to be warm, but not suffocated." The two men stared at one another for a long moment and Finnick felt the heat rush to his cheeks when Cecil sighed and shook his head.

"What if that doesn't work? Is she going to be like this all the time?" he asked, standing up from the chair.

"She isn't going to magically be better. It takes time for a wound to heal, and she's hurt pretty damn deep."

Cecil sighed and nodded, shifting from one foot to the other. "I suppose I should get home. Thanks for seeing me, Finnick." The floorboards squeaked quietly as he crossed the floor and exited the still-open door, leaving Finnick alone in the empty house.

Finnick sighed and he closed his eyes for a moment, resting his head against the wall. Things still didn't feel like they were back to normal. Things may have looked the same, but they felt more different than ever.

* * *

"Daddy! We get to move in our new house!" Aria exclaimed upon seeing her father enter the front door. She held a small sack of things on her back and a stuffed bear in her arms, a look of excitement on her face. She squealed when he picked her up and held her close as he walked further into the house, finding a squad of three Peacekeepers standing around in the kitchen all holding cups of freshly brewed coffee.

"Hello," Cecil smiled and nodded at them, feeling a little uncomfortable with having them in his house, with his wife and children. They looked nice enough, anyhow.

"Cecil, there you are," Leona gasped, walking in and looking a little frazzled. "We're packing up clothing and other things; they said the house would already have the necessities in it…" She trailed off and looked to one of the men in uniform as if to clarify.

"The house will have most everything you need, and if it doesn't then you may request to have something and you'll receive it." He smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you for the coffee."

She smiled back, taking his empty cup and putting it in the sink. "This feels so strange, we've lived here since we were married." She looked around the small house, sighing to herself.

Cecil set Aria down and gently took his wife's hand, leading her out of the kitchen. "Hey," he whispered and looked into her eyes, seeing how apprehensive she looked. "Wherever you are is home to me." He tilted her chin up and stroked her cheek with his thumb, smiling when she smiled.

"Right," she whispered back and closed her eyes when he leaned in and kissed her. "This is a good thing."

"It's a wonderful thing," he smiled sweetly and looked up when the floor creaked. "Hey there, Rini. How are you feeling?"

Her cheeks were flushed, having just silently stood by during their rare moment of tenderness. "Better, I think," she answered with a small smile and she clutched a couple of blankets to her chest. "Where were you this morning?"

"Oh, me? I went and scoped out which house we'd be moving into," Cecil smiled and waved his hand like it was nothing important. He smiled at his wife and gave her cheek a little pat before she went to put away more things to take to the new house.

"You didn't really have much here to pack," Leona said softly, looking at the young girl. "You took what you had to the other house?"

Renata nodded, and she furrowed her brow in confusion when Leona took the blankets from her arms. "I can get those, Leona, it's no trouble."

"Don't you want to see if you've left anything behind? You can take Aria along to help you if you like," she smiled, which looked a bit odd directed at her.

"Oh…well, alright. I had almost forgotten about it." Now that she was thinking about it, there were a couple things she wanted.

"Aria, do you want to go help Rini?" Leona smiled down at her daughter, who gasped and nodded eagerly. "We'll be here when you get back. We can't leave without you."

"Come on, Rini!" Aria grabbed her hand tugged her towards the door, so excited to be a helper.

Renata nearly jumped out of her skin when she opened the door and Finnick stood on the other side, looking equally surprised. "Oh!"

Finnick smiled and he leaned in the doorway, blocking her way. "Hello. And hello to you, little lady. What's your name?"

Aria hid behind Renata's legs and blinked up at the man. "Aria," she whispered and then looked down at her feet bashfully.

"That's beautiful," he chuckled and looked at Renata. "Where do you think you're going?"

"None of my things are here, so Aria and I were going to see if it was all still at the other house. Would you like to come with?" she added at the last second, looking up at him hopefully. "What are you doing here in the first place?"

He grinned sheepishly, "I'm here to see you, of course. What else?" He smiled bigger when Renata's cheeks flushed slightly.

* * *

"This is where you lived, Rini?" Aria asked, letting go of her hand as they made it inside the small place.

"Yep. Here is it…" Her footsteps creaked on the floor and she was amazed at how unchanged the place looked. She walked into the kitchen and saw that there were still unwashed dishes in the sink, and from the smell, there was spoiled food somewhere.

"You lived here alone?" Finnick murmured from behind her, wrinkling his nose at the smell. "Why?"

Renata shrugged as she continued walking the house, hearing Finnick following her. She found Aria sitting on her unmade bed, and the little girl gasped when she was caught playing with a doll.

"I'm sorry! I found it!"

"Don't be sorry," she smiled and patted her cheek. "You can have it if you want. That was mine when I was your age." She looked around the room, seeing her gray dress lying on the floor. It felt like she was in a dream. She walked over to her dresser, glancing into the mirror at her reflection. She still looked polished, with not one blemish on her face. That eye still gave her the creeps and she looked down at the contents on top of the dresser, gently stroking the handle of a brush.

"What's that?" Finnick asked, standing beside her and leaving Aria alone to happily play with her new toy.

"This was my mother's," Renata answered, picking it up. "My dad said that she would sit in front of the mirror every night and brush her hair one hundred times. And he'd sit and watch her and she'd ask him how it looked. He would always say the same thing: that she was the most beautiful lady he'd ever seen…he liked talking about her," she added quietly, looking at her reflection and running the brush through her tangled hair.

"What happened to her?" he asked quietly, watching the reflection of her face.

She pursed her lips and carefully set the brush down. "She died after she had me, dad said that the doctor couldn't save her…It was because of me that she was dead."

"Rini, you can't believe that."

She shrugged and looked up at him, those sea green eyes such a comfort to look into. "That's what he believed."

"He's gone too?" Finnick guessed, reaching out to fix a strand of her hair. His heart fluttered when he brushed his fingers against her cheek and she nuzzled her face against his touch, her tired eyes closing.

"Yeah."

He swallowed and stared at her lovely face for a quiet moment. "Mine too. And it's my fault that my mom's gone."

Renata opened her eyes and blinked at him questioningly.

"I didn't want to leave home, and they killed her because I refused to listen," he whispered, the pain evident in his voice. "Now she's gone and…I have no one."

"We could have each other," she said quietly, looking up into his eyes. "I mean…we could look out for one another, couldn't we?" She suddenly became aware of how nice his hand felt against her cheek and she blushed, pulling away. "It isn't bad to say you need help. I'll be the first to admit it."

Finnick smiled and he nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Alright. You and I, we're responsible for one another now." He looked down when he felt a tug at his pants and he smiled down at Aria.

"I'm hungry," she whined quietly, her lower lip jutting out. "Can we go now?"

Renata laughed and she nodded, picking up the comb and the few other possessions she cared about, holding them close as they left the house.

* * *

"Are you falling asleep?" Finnick asked quietly, his laugh making her open her eyes and blink a few times.

"I'm fine," she murmured, but couldn't fight the yawn that escaped her.

The new, big house was quiet now after all of the ruckus from getting settled in and acquainted with their new surroundings. Her bedroom was on the second floor and at the back of the house, where she could see the ocean when she looked out her window. The warm breeze drifting through the window brushed her cheeks and lightly blew her hair around. She slumped against Finnick's side and mumbled something quietly, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"What? I didn't quite catch that," he chuckled and held her close to him, looking down at her exhausted face. "Don't fight it, go to sleep…"

"No," Renata managed to say a bit stronger, her eyes still closed.

"Why?"

She shifted against his body and looked up at him, the light from the moon catching in her blue eyes. "You'll leave if I sleep."

He pursed his lips together and was quiet for a moment. "I don't have to," he finally said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "Do you want me to stay?"

"You know I do," she said in a tiny voice.

"Then all you had to do was ask, Rini." His lips pressed against her forehead and she whimpered quietly as he lifted her up from the floor and carried her to her spacious bed. As he lay down, she pressed against him and sighed in relief. "Are you comfortable?" he asked after a moment, but there was no reply. He smiled and gently petted her hair, finding himself drifting off at the peacefulness of it all.

The floorboards outside of Renata's bedroom squeaked quietly as Cecil stopped outside it and looked in at the two entangled in each other. He smiled and sighed quietly, meeting Finnick's eyes before they shut and he drifted off to sleep as well.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured, quietly shutting the door.

**yay chapter two! a lighthearted chapter for the most part :) I'd sleep better too if Finnick was in my bed if you know what i mean huhhuhuhhh sorry anyway yes! You know the deal, please let me know what you think and hey, even what you might like to see happen in further chapters! Maybe i'll take some things into consideration! Thank yew!**

**-Kelsey :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A week or so later.

Renata murmured quietly as she stirred, the sun coming in through the open window and warming her skin. She opened her eyes and found that she was alone in bed, as the case had been for days now. Faint sounds of waves rolling in the ocean wafted in from outside and she yawned when she sat up, stretching her arms over her head. The floor creaked when she got out of bed and she went to her dresser, changing into a fresh pair of clothes and not bothering to look at her reflection. As she headed for the stairs, she could hear the kids in the kitchen talking back and forth, and of course Vic's little baby gurgles.

It had been surprisingly easy to slip into a routine, and she was slowly getting used to the quaint way of life that she had been a part of before her world had been changed.

"Good morning, Renata," Leona greeted her softly when she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," She smiled back and inhaled the wonderful aroma of food, her stomach growling loudly. "Morning, kiddos. Are you ready to go to school?"

"Uh huh!" Aria exclaimed and she jumped up from her chair, taking her empty bowl to the sink. She dashed out of the kitchen to find her shoes, her dark hair flying out behind her.

"Do I have to go?" Polom pouted, dragging his feet as he carried his bowl to the sink.

"You most certainly do," Leona smiled and smoothed his hair. "Once you get there you'll have fun, that's how it's always been…" She bent down and kissed his forehead softly, making his cheeks turn red. "Have a good day, be the smart young man I know you are!"

He mumbled something quietly and slumped towards the direction of the front door.

"Thank you for taking them," The older woman said to the redhead. "That's a big help."

Renata smiled back and nodded. "I'll be back in a little while. Do you need anything from town while I'm there?"

"I don't, but why don't you get out of the house a little while? You've been cooped up in here all week helping me, you should stay out and…be with people again," She said softly, her tone kind. "I can handle things here, don't worry about it."

"Alright," She answered after a moment. "Yes, okay. Thank you," she smiled and gasped when Aria tugged at the leg of her pants.

"We're gonna be late!" She said worriedly and pointed towards the front door. "Come on, Rini!" She grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the door, Polom already leading the way.

* * *

"Have a good day, Polom!" Renata called after the little boy as he hurried towards his friends.

"See you later, Rini!" he tossed back.

"I'll come get you when school's over, okay?" She smiled down at Aria as they stood at the outside gate to the school building. "I'll be waiting right here like always."

"Bye," Aria hugged her legs tightly before scampering off towards the building. She stopped at the door and raised her arm as high as she could, waving at the young woman.

Renata laughed and waved back before she disappeared and she slowly lowered her arm, the sounds of children laughing and shouting soon disappearing as they were all herded inside. Now what was she supposed to do? Even before the games, she had lived like a hermit. She was too shy for her own good, but Leona was right. She couldn't stay cooped up in the house forever.

The marketplace was the busiest place in the district, with vendors selling a wide variety of merchandise. Towards the end of the stands was where the fisherman sold their haul, and that was always buzzing with people. She avoided that end, having no desire to buy any meat at the moment. She paused at a few stands that sold fabrics and she ran her hand over a beautiful green swatch, looking up when the man that manned the stand approached her.

"That's a good one, yeah? It'd look good on you. I'll give you a deal, sweetheart, since you're special. Half price," He grinned, winking at her.

Renata blushed and she smiled shyly. "I don't have any money on me, I'm sorry. But you're right, it's beautiful…Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Of course you can. I'll be here, but that deal won't last long, so you'd better hurry," he chuckled and gave her another wink before she went on to another stand.

She perused the bound books with careful hands, not wanting to ruin how perfect they looked. She picked up a leather bound book and opened it, flipping through the fresh, empty pages. It was gorgeous. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she turned, finding that most everyone that was shopping was staring at her. Her cheeks flushed and she turned away quickly, her heart pounding. Was she that interesting? She felt like a specimen underneath a microscope and a shiver went up her spine. She didn't like this at all.

"'Scuse me, ma'am," A voice behind her asked. He stared into her face when she looked at him and then nodded and turned around to walk back to a couple of other people.

"I can't see any difference," she heard him say.

Her chest felt funny, and she set the book down to clutch her chest, all the sounds around her blurring together. She gasped for air and her eyes bugged out, her knees trembling at the threat of giving out. What was happening to her? The encounter had sparked something inside her and she couldn't calm herself down. All around her, people were staring, whispering, pointing at her. They knew, didn't they? They knew that someone had died for her replacement eye. Her stomach growled and she covered her mouth, afraid that she would get sick.

"Renata!" A voice made her suddenly snap out of it and she whirled around, her eyes wide.

"C-Cecil?" She asked, swallowing and looking around at the other people. They were all minding their own business, paying her no second glance. "What are you doing here?"

He frowned, seeing the fearful look on her face. "I'm on my lunch," he held up the pail. "What are you doing here? Shopping?"

"Y-yeah…Leona thought that it would be good for me to get out and back into society," she smiled nervously, her hands shaking. "I don't know, all of the sudden I felt…awful." She looked back at the journal that she'd dropped and saw that there were indentions in the leather from her fingernails.

"What's that?" He stepped up beside her and picked up the book, pursing his lips at the marks on it. "How much?" He called the vendor over.

Renata watched him and swallowed as he paid for the journal and then placed it into her hands. "Cecil…"

He smiled and gently took her arm, leading her away. "I think that you could use it write down some of the things that are bothering you. The things that you have nightmares about." He paused for a moment as they walked to the end of an abandoned dock and took a seat.

The breeze that rolled off the sea was cool and pleasant as they let their feet dangle off the edge, nearly touching the surface.

"If you wrote down what troubles you, then it would be out of your head," he continued, taking out his sandwich and breaking it in half for the both of them. "Then you wouldn't have to carry it around with you anymore."

She nodded and chewed her bite of food, mulling over what he had said. "I can try," she said softly, nodding again and looking out at the boats that were out on the water. "Do you miss fishing?"

He grunted quietly and shrugged, swallowing the last of his sandwich. "Sometimes."

"Why did you stop?"

"It wasn't long after your dad died. I didn't want something like that to happen and leave Leona alone. So I took a job in the cannery and I've been there ever since…" He looked over her and smiled. "And I'm glad I did, because now I've got more than one person to come home to. I've got five."

Renata felt warmth build up inside her and moved up her body until she felt nothing but happiness and such love for Cecil. "That's right," she whispered back. She tossed the bit of crust left over from the bread into the water and picked up the leather bound journal, opening it. What Cecil had said made perfect sense. If she could write down what she thought about, she wouldn't have to think about it anymore…

"I'm afraid I have to get back, love," The older man groaned as he got up from his seat, holding out his hand for her to take. "But I'll see you later on tonight." They walked in comfortable silence towards the marketplace and she looked up when he stopped. "You're sleeping better?"

She nodded, giving him a little smile. "I still have nightmares, but it isn't like before…it's bearable."

He chewed on his lip for a moment and looked around at the shoppers before looking back at Renata. "Why don't you head home? Start trying to get some things out," He smiled and gave her a tight hug.

* * *

"Hello up there," A voice came from outside Renata's window.

She looked down and smiled when she saw Finnick standing there. "Where have you been all day?"

He motioned towards the ocean and he smiled bigger, "Come with me and I'll show you." He watched her disappear from the window and after a moment, she walked out of the house, clutching a book to her chest. "Come on, we want to get out before it starts raining…" He took her slender hand in his and led her down the beach to where his dock was. "Careful," he smiled as he helped her onto the boat and pushed off from shore.

"Is it safe to be out here when it's going to rain?" She asked, biting her lip as she heard a low rumble of thunder.

Finnick merely smiled. "Just wait." He steered the boat away from land until they were so far away from shore that Renata could just barely see the houses that lined the beach.

Thunder rumbled again and she watched Finnick toss the anchor overboard and then followed him to the back end of the vessel.

"Look," He nodded towards land, sitting down.

Renata blinked and watched the storm that was occurring over the land, and she slowly sat down beside Finnick. "Wow, that's amazing… Watching a storm is much better than being trapped in one." Her eyes widened as lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the bleak sky.

Finnick smiled and nodded, watching Renata out of the corner of his eye. "What's this you're carrying around?" He asked, picking up her book from her lap.

Her cheeks turned red and she reached for it. "It's just…it's my thoughts," she mumbled in embarrassment.

He raised his eyebrow and grinned widely at the color of her cheeks. "Why are you blushing? Are your thoughts about me written down?"

She just stared at him, her heart pounding as he opened the book to where she had written.

"The ground beneath my feet is the same – solid, firm  
The sky above me is still blue, the sea still wide  
So why, now that I am home, do I only squirm?  
Why does every glance make me want to run and hide?  
The people that I once knew, where are their faces?  
I'm running away, running from my own shadow  
Where, I don't know – away from these foreign places.  
Something changed when I left, something that I can't know  
Until I am once again my own free person  
Sun to dark, calm to storm, caught in your undertow  
Tell me this will pass, that some day we will be one  
You saving me, me redeeming you, and that's that.  
That's how we work together, that's how we stay sane  
Through all this chaos that goes on after the fact  
I realize now how they tear you down and they drain  
Any sense of life and laughter you had before  
Before the storm, before the war they made you fight  
And you can close the curtains, you can lock the door  
But unless you're here, holding me all through the night  
I won't make it to the morning, when the sun breaks  
Over the sea that once rocked me to sleep, but now  
Serves as my only escape from all this heartache.  
Please don't leave, don't make me falter, don't let me bow."

"Rini," Finnick said softly, looking up at her. "This is amazing, this is…beautiful." He was quiet as he reread it silently, a funny feeling in his chest.

Renata smiled shyly and she looked at the deck, the wind rocking the boat back and forth. "Cecil said that he thought if I could write things down, that it would take some of the edge off. It did help, I can see it on paper now, and it isn't just inside my head." She furrowed her brow at a couple of raindrops that fell on her leg and she gasped when she looked up and saw the storm clouds forming right over them. "Hurry, we have to get back!"

Finnick grabbed her arm and opened a hatch, revealing a small ladder to below deck. "Come on, before we get soaked!" He let her climb down first and then he descended the ladder, closing the hatch tight. He groaned when they bumped head and he chuckled deeply, putting a hand to his forehead. "Sorry about that. It's a little cozy down here. Usually it's only me, so…" he trailed off and fumbled over a few things in a box before he found a lantern and lit it. "There you are! I- what's the matter?" He frowned, seeing the look of distress on her face. He hung the lantern on a nail before going and sitting beside her on the small cot for a bed.

"I'm okay," she said quietly, wringing her hands together. "I'm just a little afraid is all." She closed her eyes as a clap of thunder sounded from above them, jumping when she felt Finnick put his arm around her. She buried herself against his chest, wrapping her arms around him and swallowing. "My dad was killed during a storm at sea."

Finnick swallowed and he held Renata closer, running his hand up and down her back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you out here. We'll be alright, though. We're safe." He gently petted her hair with his hand, swallowing again and hoping that she couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating. He could feel her breath against his neck and he closed his eyes, trying to remember what if had felt like to kiss her lips. It felt like it had been an eternity ago. Had she been left breathless and reeling like he had been? Or had she simply gone along with it so as to not embarrass him?

"Renata," he whispered, his lips aching to feel hers once more. His hand tilted her face up to him and he moved closer, her soft breaths reaching his lips.

"Why are you always gone when I wake up?" She whispered right before his lips had almost touched hers.

Finnick's heart sank and he released her face from his grasp, letting it fall into his lap. He stood up and faced away from her, his arms hanging limply at his sides. "I don't want you to get too attached to me," he said quietly, then snorted because he had just been about to kiss her. Renata had been all he could think about for quite a while now. "I don't want something bad to happen to you," he whispered, swallowing. "They took away everyone that I care about, and I don't want to lose you, Rini." He sighed and scratched his head, listening to the rain for a moment.

The tiny cabin was quietly for a moment, and then Finnick felt two slender arms wrap around his midsection.

"They can't hurt us both, can they? They need us," She whispered, resting her cheek against his back. "But…not as badly as I need you. They don't want you to themselves as badly as I do."

He bit his lip and slowly turned, looking at the short young woman. "It isn't safe," he whispered, shaking his head. "We can't, Rini…"

Renata chewed on her lip and she nodded, sighing softly.

"If I had my choice," He said after a moment, looking at her intently. "I would take us both away from here. We'd set out away from land and sail until we found a place all to ourselves, where you'd be safe, and happy. Maybe someday we could…" He blushed, scratching his head in embarrassment. "We could have each other, truly."

Renata's heart had never beat so quickly in her life and she felt her cheeks turn hot as Finnick stepped up to her and pressed his lips against hers. They were alone; there were no worries of being caught or getting in trouble. His lips were so soft, but so tender against hers. Her head spun with every slow, gentle kiss, and she reached her arms around his neck, holding her body against his and letting her fingers stroke the hair that was at the base of his head.

"Renata," Finnick whimpered, and she could feel the tears on his face when he pressed his cheek against hers.

Tears welled in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as he kissed her again, and she whined quietly against his mouth. She knew what she wanted. She wanted him more than a new home, more than any amount of money or amenities.

"_I'm just thinking about how everything is going to be different now. Is there anything you want? They would always say that victors would go home and have everything they could ever want. Do you?"_

"_No, I guess not. Why do you ask?" _

"_I guess I just don't want to be disappointed when I can't have something that I want."_

**Yayay hello all :D first things first, i owe a HUGE HUGE thank you to RemyThirteen for writing Rini's poem for me! Amazing, was it not? Simply beautiful :3 Thank you thank you thank you!**_  
_

**I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying the story so far, and it only makes me excited for what is to come! You all are the best!  
**

**-Kelsey :3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_"I can't have you, but that doesn't stop me from wanting you," Finnick whispered in Renata's ear, his lips grazing her skin. "Out here, they can't keep an eye on us, we're free…"_

_ Renata murmured quietly, nestled quite comfortably in the crook of his arm. Her eyes were focused intently as she listened to him speak, his fingertips so soothing against her face._

_ "You have to be careful, Rini. They have spies everywhere…they're always watching," He paused for a moment and pressed his lips to her temple. "We have to be careful."_

They were indeed being watched. It wasn't hard to notice. Wherever she went, there would always be a Peacekeeper or two around. Before the games, she would have thought nothing of it, but now she knew. Every move she made, every word she spoke was being monitored, and if she messed up, it wouldn't be her in danger.

She hadn't noticed how much of the Capitol was around in the district before, either. Whether it was the crest looming somewhere, or a squad of Peacekeepers, there was a bigger hand in her home district, manipulating things and making sure things stayed the way they were supposed to.

It didn't help that the large screen in the square was always on with news of what was happening in the Capitol. She was walking across the street when she heard her name and she froze. That voice…it couldn't be. She slowly looked up at the screen and the color drained from her cheeks.

Seneca's grin was almost blinding as he sat beside Caesar, the two chatting casually to one another. As Renata looked around her, she saw that several others, mostly women, had stopped to watch the handsome man speak.

"The games were a little disappointing this year, I know they were," he shrugged. "Things went a bit unexpectedly, but I think there were some moments that were worth watching."

"Is it true that you're already making preparations for the 74th Hunger Games, Seneca? Tell me you at least took a small vacation," Caesar remarked with that smile.

He laughed and shook his head. "Oh, there wasn't any vacation planned in the first place. My work is never done. This next year is going to be my best work yet, just wait. I'm very excited for everyone to see it."

The two men waited for the applause to quiet down before they continued.

"So despite the arena being a flop, what do you think of the victor? Renata Kelde," Caesar asked.

Renata swallowed as she waited for Seneca's reply, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She felt sick to her stomach.

"I was very proud of Renata," Seneca nodded, smiling. "She was very resourceful, and she surprised us all, I think. Especially in the finale, that was amazing."

Caesar nodded in agreement, joining in the applause for the young woman. "So now we're just waiting for her to come back and see us for the Tour. Very sweet girl, she is, and I know that I am not the only one who will be eager to welcome her back."

Renata turned away from the screen and began to hurry away, unable to watch any longer. She couldn't escape Seneca's voice fast enough, however.

"We'll see you very soon, Renata."

* * *

"Are you going to eat any of this?" Renata laughed, her legs kicking back and forth in the air. She looked up at Finnick, who was busy weaving together a net and sighed when he didn't answer. She rolled over onto her back, closing her eyes at the bright sun that cast down on the boat. The afternoon had dragged on, but that wasn't a bad thing. Running out to Finnick as he was casting off was one of her favorite things to do! Her cheeks stung from her sunburn, but she didn't want to move. Being on the sea was like taking a deep breath and blowing it out; she could be herself without worrying about the repercussions.

The sound of singing reached her ears and she opened her eyes after a moment, turning her head to look at Finnick.

He smiled when he caught her watching him and he winked at her. "Let the waves hold you close, let the moon guide your way…let the stars shine above and never fade," he sang in a soft voice, his hands easily and skillfully stringing the pile of rope in his lap into a net. "And when you come home, crawl into my arms…I'll keep you safe from each and every harm…"

"Where did you learn that song?" Rini asked, rolling onto her side and holding herself up with her elbow.

"Mom would sing it to me when I was little," Finnick answered after a moment, wiping the sweat from his forehead and looking up at her. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Oh, nothing," she grinned and shook her head, lying back down. "Will you sing it again?"

Finnick paused for a moment, looking at Renata as she laid there in front of him. The wind was blowing around her bright hair, and he smiled at the burn on her fair skin. She was beautiful, and he found himself craving her every moment. The night they had stayed out on the ocean had been miraculous; he'd held her and kissed her until he thought he'd bruised her lips. But after that, he had been careful, he hadn't kissed her, nor done anything more than innocently touch her. Refraining from doing so was like withdrawing from a drug. His lips ached to feel hers, and well… He blushed and shook his head, trying to dismiss certain thoughts away as he sang the short lullaby again.

"That's lovely," Renata smiled and she sat up, crossing her legs and reaching for a cherry. "Come eat, before it's all gone."

He grinned and set the net aside, going down and sitting across from her. "Looks like I'm already too late," he teased, chuckling when she spit the cherry pit at him. "Such a lady…" He smiled and started eating some of the food they had brought.

"So does this count as a date?" Renata asked slowly, hesitating to look at him. She bit her lip when at last she did look and her heart skipped a beat when he laughed. "What? You don't remember?"

"Oh, no. I remember! Trust me, sweetheart," Finnick dazzled her with his usual charming grin. "This isn't a date at all."

She looked down at her lap in embarrassment, sorry that she had said anything.

He reached over and took hold of her hand, his eyes so tender as he looked into her blue ones. "You'll know when it's our date, I promise."

Rini swallowed and she was glad he couldn't tell that her cheeks were flushed.

* * *

"Hey there," Cecil said quietly, standing in Renata's open doorway. "What are you doing up? Did you have a nightmare?"

Renata looked away from the window and looked at him, nodding. Her journal was open in her lap and she closed it up, setting it on the table beside her bed. "Writing it down has helped a lot. You were right."

He smiled and walked into the room, holding Vic in his arms. "Of course I'm right," he chuckled softly, sitting on the end of the bed and cradling his youngest son close.

She smiled and rested her head against the wall, watching him for a quiet moment. Her eyes wandered to the small child, whose eyes were drooping. He would soon grow up and then his name would be put in the drawing. Her stomach felt sick as she thought about any of the children's names being picked. No, that couldn't happen…

"Did you want to have a lot of kids?" s he asked, breaking the silence.

Cecil smiled and he looked down at Vic, his cracked and calloused fingertips stroking his cheek. "I know I did. I had to convince Leona that it would be okay, and she eventually agreed with me."

Renata swallowed and watched his face, her heart hurting at how adoringly Cecil looked at his son. "You wanted lots, even with…even knowing that..."

"We knew it was a risk, that's why it took so long for Lee to come around, but…" He sighed quietly, looking up at Rini. "They can't keep us from everything, Rini. Do you understand that? They can't take away our ability to love, and to be happy. It may not be much, but I'm happy."

She swallowed and looked at him with wide eyes, his words echoing in her head. They couldn't keep a person from loving another? They could make enough threats to keep you afraid to act on those feelings, she knew that. She jumped slightly when she felt his hand on hers and she blinked, looking up into his eyes.

"Do you want to have a family, Rini?" he asked, smiling warmly.

The question stunned her for a few seconds and she pursed her lips. "I think I'd like to, sometime," she finally answered, nodding. "When I was growing up, I wanted to have more than one baby so they would always have someone to play with…so they wouldn't be lonely."

Cecil smiled and he stood up, leaning down to kiss Renata's forehead. "Hold onto that dream, love. Make sure they don't take it away."

* * *

"Renata?" A man's voice stopped her in her tracks.

She turned and swallowed, her eyes widening at the sight of Peacekeepers. Was she in trouble? "Yes?" she whispered, and then cleared her throat. "Yes, can I help you?"

"There is a train leaving the district, and we have orders to ensure that you are aboard it," one murmured.

"The Victory Tour isn't until-"

"We are aware of the schedule for the tour, miss. This won't be a public return by any means," the other man stared straight into her eyes and she shifted in discomfort. "It would be in everyone's best interest if you came with us right now."

Renata swallowed and glanced behind her. She couldn't just disappear; who would pick up the children? And if she wasn't home or with Finnick at sundown, what would they think? She remembered what Finnick had said about the actions taken when he had refused to go peacefully, and she swallowed again. "Okay," she said finally, her heart pounding in her chest as they led her towards the train station.

As soon as the doors closed behind her, the train lurched forward and she had to grab onto a chair to keep from toppling over. The train was quiet and practically abandoned as she moved from one car to the next. An Avox stood silently with their head bowed as she breezed past them, feeling like she was in a dream. Wasn't it all a dream? Surely the next car would Finnick inside, waiting to tell her that it was time to wake up…

Her heart dropped as she entered the next car and found it as equally abandoned as the previous cars. Her worst nightmare was coming true - she was going back to the Capitol.

**Hello, hello all! Sorry this took a bit longer than usual to update! I hope you enjoy this shorter chapter! It's small snippets of things that Renata experiences at home, I do hope you like how things are happening! Thank you again to RemyThirteen for the lullaby, and thank you to everyone who is reading and leaving your reviews! I'll hopefully have chapter five up soon!**

**-Kelsey :3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Her arrival at the Capitol was vaguely familiar. As had been the case last time, she was taken under careful preparation by a prep team. Her frizzy hair was tamed, her burned skin treated so that it was as smooth as a newborn's. Something different happened after she had been redone that caught her completely by surprise.

"Roll onto your side, please," the doctor smiled. He lifted her gown a bit and he stuck a needle into the flesh of her rear end, making her gasp.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, looking over her shoulder at him with wide eyes.

"It's only a shot," he reassured her, replacing her gown and standing up. "Just to take precautions, you see."

"Precautions for what?" Renata swallowed, watching him go to the foot of the table she was laying on.

He only gave her a small smile before patting her knee. "Lie on your back, and open your legs. Come on, it's only an exam, miss."

She bit her lip and slowly lay down. Her heart was beating so quickly, and her cheeks flushed redder than ever as she opened her legs to the doctor. She nearly jumped off the table when she felt him begin to prod at her most private area with cold metal tools.

"Are you a virgin, miss Kelde?" he asked casually, having examined many of the victors that came back to the Capitol.

"Y-yes," she whispered, clenching her hands into fists to keep them from shaking. She was so embarrassed, and she tried to focus on something other than his examination. It was over in a matter of minutes, after he had asked her a few more personal questions that she answered in whispers. Although they were alone, she had the awful feeling that she was being watched by someone else.

From the doctor's building, she was carted to a boutique. The shop was closed to the public since the hour was so late, but the owner seemed to expect that she was coming and they dressed her in a black silk number that could barely be classified as clothing. She looked at herself in the mirror, hardly able to recognize herself. She didn't look like the meek seventeen-year-old she was; she looked much older and very provocative. Her escorts hurried her into a car and they drove further into the Capitol, where there were people out in the late night. Why did it seem like there was always a party of some sort going on?

Her heart sank as she exited the car and was ushered into a very familiar building. Her chest began to rise and fall quicker as they neared the 30th floor of the expensive apartment building, and she swallowed when the doors opened. Her escorts didn't follow her out, and she was forced to knock on the door herself.

"There you are," Seneca answered, his eyes widening at the sight of her. "Come in, please..." He gave the escorts in the elevator a smile and a friendly wave before he shut the door and locked it.

Renata stared around the large, open apartment floor with wide, panicked eyes, and she jumped when she felt Seneca's hands on her shoulders. "Wh-what?"

"I said, can I offer you something to eat? I haven't eaten all day, and I'm starving…" He raised an eyebrow at her and frowned at the fear stricken look on her face. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a much softer voice. "I only want to have dinner with you, Renata…that's it." He motioned for her to go to the glass-top table, helping her sit down in a chair. He sat down across from her and began to serve them both helping of the roast pig, stopping when she sucked in a breath. "What is it?"

Renata couldn't calm herself down. She was absolutely terrified. Her eyes darted around in every direction, to the pig, to Seneca, to the windows that overlooked the mass of buildings in the Capitol. She blurted out a whimper and put a hand to her mouth, but that didn't help much. Her breaths became short and choppy and she broke down in violent sobs, the makeup that had been so expertly applied running down her cheeks. "I-I want to go h-h-home!" she wailed, covering her face.

Seneca bit his lip and he stood up from the table, going over to her. "Renata…" He pursed his lips as she coughed and choked on her tears. "Don't cry…I don't want to see you like this. I don't want you to be sad, darling. You should be happy, I'm happy. Because you're here with me."

She whimpered and peeked out of her hands at him, sniffling.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I only want to sit with you and talk. Is that alright?"

Renata swallowed and wiped her face with a napkin before she gave a feeble nod.

"Do you want to eat? You should try a strawberry. They're delicious. They remind me of you." He chuckled and grabbed a plate that was full of strawberries that were as big as his fist. He gently played with a strand of her hair as she reached forward, took one of the fruits, and took a cautious bite. He smiled when she murmured in approval and took another bite, and soon she'd devoured it. "What did I tell you?" he laughed as she reached for another. "Take as many as you like."

The redhead sniffled quietly and she looked at him with teary blue eyes. She bit into the strawberry and the sweet taste flooded her mouth. This wasn't what she had expected at all. Her eyes followed him as he walked back to his seat and began to eat his own meal.

"Wh-why am I here?" she asked after a moment, reaching for her third strawberry. Her mind flashed back to their first encounter and she felt her chest tighten. "Am I…your prostitute now?"

Seneca set down his fork and he finished chewing what food he had in his mouth. "Don't call yourself that, darling… I'm just looking for your company, you see…I'm a lonely man."

Renata blinked at him, tears clinging to her eyelashes. "What do I have to do?"

He smiled and stood up from the table and went to her side, taking her hand in his. "Come sit with me, please." His eyes were such a brilliant and vibrant shade of blue and she found herself staring up into them before she let him lead her over to the sofa. "I thought you were the most beautiful young lady I'd ever seen," he said quietly, gently grazing his fingertips down her cheek. He licked his lips as he stared into her wide eyes, feeling his heart skip a beat. "I watched you while you were training, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I wanted to know you, I wanted to see you in private and keep you all to myself."

Renata swallowed as he continued, her heart pounding in her ears. A soft whimper escaped her parted lips as he grazed his thumb along her lower lip, which was stained red from the strawberries. "Why?" she whispered.

"Something about you intrigued me. I wanted to see you that night, I wanted to…I don't know. I wanted to be alone in your presence," Seneca continued, still holding her face in his hand. "But instead, Finnick came here. He called me a pervert, and he threatened that if I pursued this infatuation, that he would find a way to hurt me." He paused, and a smirk grew on his face. "I would be lying if I said I didn't like a competition. After all, it's my job to be a strategist."

She remained quiet, those eyes seeming to never blink. Her impression of Seneca had taken a 180 from her encounters with him before. He really felt something more than lust for her?

"President Snow already knew of my feelings toward you, and he agreed to you belonging solely to me, for a high fee. But it's worth it," he murmured, gently tilting her chin up. He furrowed his brow as Renata slowly began to open her robe for him, revealing a great eyeful of her cleavage. He smiled and looked back up to her face, his hand dropping to close the robe back up. "Not just yet, my darling," he whispered before leaning in and kissing her lips.

Kissing Seneca felt so much different than kissing Finnick. His lips felt more experienced, and he led her with confidence rather than letting her take her own time to explore. The hair from his beard tickled her skin and she giggled quietly, blushing when he pulled away with an amused look on his face.

"Tickles," she said softly, looking at her lap shyly.

"Tastes like strawberries," Seneca chuckled deeply, setting his hand on her waist and scooting closer to her. "Are you alright?" He smiled when she nodded and then pressed his lips to hers again, being very careful and very tender. His kisses were so long and deep that Renata was gasping for air when he finally would pull back.

Her breaths were soft, quiet pants and her cheeks were flushed bright red as he moved his lips across her jaw and down the smooth skin of her neck. She murmured and closed her eyes, the feeling of his lips and his stubble grazing her sensitive skin sending shivers down her spine. This wasn't so bad, she had to admit. Maybe she had written him off too quickly. Maybe she just liked to be kissed.

A pinging noise, sounding like an alarm, interrupted them and Seneca pursed his lips, looking towards the sound. "Don't move a muscle," he smiled, kissing her lips softly before standing up and going to a desk. As he touched the surface, it came to life and was alight with many complex-looking things.

Renata watched him stand at the desk, moving things around and sighing every few moments. She got up from the couch and wandered over to him, peering over his shoulder at the console. "What's that?" she asked curiously, the data on the screen not making any sense to her.

"Just technical things for next year's games," Seneca replied with a smile. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, quite fond of how she felt against him. "It's not very interesting right now, would you like to see the plans for last year?"

"Sure," she nodded, watching as he swiped away the things on the screen and brought up new pictures and blueprints. She gasped as he brought up a rendering of a mutt bear and she buried her face in his shoulder. "Make it go away…"

"I'm sorry, Renata," he murmured, swiping it away. "It's gone now, you can look again." He looked down at her and smiled, in awe of how beautiful she was. So young and innocent.

Her wide, curious eyes scanned the blueprints before looking up at his handsome face. "Did you make the bear go away?" she asked very softly. "When it attacked me, it was supposed to kill me, but…"

Seneca gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I couldn't let you die," he whispered. "It was dangerous, and I took a lot of heat for it, but it meant that you lived."

Renata felt her heart skip several beats and she wetted her lips, letting out a shaky breath. "You saved my life," she whispered, swallowing.

"I didn't, you fought to survive. I merely gave you a bit of help, that's all," he replied, shrugging.

She stared up at him for a moment longer before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his bearded cheek. "Thank you," she said softly, her lips tickling his ear. "I didn't think you'd be so kind to me."

"Has someone been speaking ill about me?" Seneca raised an eyebrow, having a good idea as to who the culprit would be. "I assure you, my dear. My feelings are genuine." He sighed in exasperation as the pinging started up again and he let go of Renata to see what the message was about. "Are you kidding?" he muttered to himself, shaking his head as he bent over the desktop. He stood up straight and turned to the redhead, giving her an apologetic look. "I have to oversee some details happening right now, I'm so sorry. Please, make yourself comfortable, and hopefully this won't take very long. I'm sorry…"

She smiled and shook her head, motioning for him to deal with whatever awaited him. Her cheeks burned as he put both hands to her waist, pulling her close and kissing her quite deeply without warning.

Seneca smiled and released her, watching her retrieve the bowl of strawberries and go back to the couch before he sat in front of the console.

* * *

Sometime later, Renata murmured quietly as she felt someone lifting her from the couch. Her lips were bright red from all the strawberries she has consumed, and she whimpered, her eyelids opening a tiny bit. She was laid down in bed, and she snuggled down in the comfy mattress, smiling sleepily as the covers were pulled over her body.

"Finnick?" she asked quietly, feeling fingers brush against her face. When there was no reply, she opened her eyes and saw Seneca's stern face there, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"No. You're mine," he said in a low voice, looking intently into her eyes.

She opened her mouth to reply, but the heaviness in her eyes was so great that she couldn't fight it any longer. The only thing she could think as she drifted off was that she was already had by another. And she had him in return.

**Seneca, you sly dog! What do you think, is he worth giving a chance? Find out next week in Undertow! Lol but yes, commercial breaks aside, what did you think? I was excited that this update came so quickly, because I had been super duper excited to write it! And I just want to say a HUUUUUUGE thank you to all the wonderful feedback I have been getting lately! It truly makes me happy and inspired to continue! So from the bottom, sides, and top of my heart, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :D You all are the best! I love you!  
**

**-Kelsey :3  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Renata murmured quietly when she awoke, and even before she opened her eyes, she knew she was in trouble. She slowly sat up and held the silken sheets to her chest, finding that Seneca was awake and at his desk. The windows filtered the light that was coming through and she blinked a few times, not quite sure what time of day it was. She froze as Seneca looked in her direction before looking back down at the console, his fingers dashing across the screen.

So she was right, she was in trouble. She vaguely remembered calling him Finnick…He had slept in the same bed, hadn't he? Yes, he had slept pressed right up against her backside. She swallowed and slowly got out of bed, going over to him like a child in trouble.

"Good morning," Renata said quietly, brushing her fingers over his bare shoulder. "Did you sleep okay? I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Seneca sighed and he turned around to face her, and she now noticed the dark circles that were underneath his eyes. "You didn't wake me up, Renata," he murmured, reaching for her hand and giving it a soft kiss. "I've had you brought to me at a bad time is all. I wanted to give you my undivided attention, but," he sighed and rubbed his temple. "People are idiots, and they don't know how to do their jobs."

She pouted and hesitated a moment before putting her hand to his cheek. She breathed a soft sigh of relief when he closed his eyes and pressed his face into her palm, gently putting her other hand to his cheek. "It's alright," she whispered, stroking his face with her thumbs. "You'll fix it."

He chuckled quietly and opened his eyes to look up at her. "And when something goes wrong, I'll get the heat for it…" His voice trailed off and he set his hands on Renata's waist, pulling her towards him and onto his lap. "I don't want you to go; I want to keep you here with me." He leaned in and kissed her lips, his hand moving up and down her side.

Renata shivered and whimpered quietly against his lips, letting her arms wrap loosely around his neck as he deepened the kiss. So wait, she was going home? That was great news! She broke the kiss when she felt his hand inch towards her breast and she looked up him with bewilderment. "What are you doing?" She breathed, her face hot.

He smiled and shook his head, giving her parted lips another kiss. "Shh," he whispered, his hand going to tug at the straps of her nightie. "It's okay…"

She swallowed and her chest began to rise and fall quicker as his fingers nimbly pulled down the straps of the clothing, and she let out a tiny whimper as he pulled the top down, revealing her bare breasts.

"Renata," Seneca murmured, pressing kisses to her neck and slowly trailing his lips down across the tops of her breasts. She was so soft, and untouched…He loved it. His hands, which did hard work every day but were not worn, moved to hold one of her breasts.

"P-please," she whispered, biting her lip. She wanted him to stop; it wasn't okay for her. "I-I've never-"

"I know," he grunted in reply, looking up at her face. His blue eyes were full of lust, and that scared her even more. "I have to have you." He held her hips firmly as he rose from his chair and he carried her over to the large bed, laying her down. He couldn't wait to woo her any longer. If she went home and that damned Finnick Odair got to her first, he would be furious. No, he needed to make her his. His hands tugged off the nightie the rest of the way, and he looked up at her scared face when he started to take off her underwear. "Don't be afraid," he murmured, sweat starting to form on his forehead. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Renata tried to calm herself down, but it was incredibly difficult to focus on other things as Seneca stripped down completely naked in front of her. She glanced at the situation between his legs and whimpered, pressing her legs together in an effort to fight. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! She couldn't imagine that it had been like this for Leona, or her mother… "Don't," she pleaded as he yanked off her simple black panties and tossed them over his shoulder.

He merely shushed her and he pushed her legs up so they were bent at her knees and then he opened them, having a slightly crazed look on his face. "Relax, Renata," he grunted as he scooted closer to her, and he groaned as he could feel the heat from her core on his length. He grabbed himself firmly and ran his tip along the length of her slit before positioning himself at her entrance. "Come on, baby, let me in," he chuckled breathlessly. After a moment, he gasped and let out a low moan as he slid inside of her, feeling her walls contract around him as she tried to accommodate him.

Renata whined in pain as she lay there, turning her head to the side when he tried to kiss her lips. Her chin quivered as she tried to stay quiet, tears spilling out of her wide eyes and down her paled cheeks. The pain had subsided to a dull throbbing as he moved in and out and in and out. She sniffled quietly, closing her eyes and trying to imagine that she were elsewhere. Somewhere safe, somewhere where she was happy. No such place came to mind, and she cried out with pain as he began to thrust faster.

"You're hurting me," she whispered, not nearly loud enough for him to hear. She wanted to hurt him, to show him what he was doing to her, emotionally and physically. Her nails dug into his shoulders, hard enough to where it nearly drew blood. Her eyes widened when he gave a loud moan and thrust harder, her whole body moving back and forth.

Seneca buried his face in her breasts, which muffled his great moan of ecstasy. His movements stopped all together, and the only sounds in the room were of his heavy panting and Renata's whimpers. He slowly looked up at her, swallowing as he tried to catch his breath. From the desk, the pinging of an urgent message sounded and he sighed. "It can never wait, can it?" he grumbled, sitting back and carefully withdrawing from her. "Go clean yourself up, okay? I'll have someone bring up some clean clothes and some food for you." He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before looking over his shoulder at her. "Go on, I don't want the sheets stained."

Renata's whole body was shaking as she got up from the bed and saw the red on the sheets. Tears blurred her vision as she limped to the bathroom and she leaned against the closed door for a moment, finally blurting out the sob she had been suppressing. She'd never been told about what sex was supposed to feel like, not from an adult. Kids at school spoke of it like it was the greatest thing ever, but here she was, bleeding and distraught. She moaned quietly, sucking at her lower lip as she reached out to turn on the shower. The water felt pleasant on her skin, and she kept her head slumped down as she let it wash over her and wash the red away. She had been so hopeful that maybe things wouldn't be as bad as she had thought they would. But good things never lasted, did they?

The bed was remade when she finally got out of the shower, and she clutched the towel tighter around herself when Seneca looked over his shoulder at her. He looked cleaned up, with fresh clothes and combed hair. Innocent. She shuffled over to where the clean clothes had been laid out for her and dropped her towel, knowing that his eyes were on her as she dressed. What was the point in hiding anymore? As she finished dressing, there was a knock at the door, and Seneca yelled for them to come in.

The same team of Peacekeepers that had brought Renata to Seneca appeared, and the Gamemaker rose from his chair.

"I promise that next time, I won't have all this junk keeping me from you," he murmured, going to Renata and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She flinched as he touched her and she nodded, avoiding his eyes.

He tilted up her chin and he gave her lips a deep kiss, sighing when he broke the kiss. "I'll be thinking of you often. Come back to me soon." He kissed her forehead and looked at the Peacekeepers, nodding for them to take her away.

* * *

"Whatcha doin'?"

Finnick looked towards the bottom of the stairs leading up to the concrete platform, smiling when he saw Aria standing there. "Waiting," he answered.

She hesitated a moment before walking up the stairs and sitting beside him on the floor, leaning her back against the barrier. She studied his posture for a moment and then mimicked how he was holding his hands, which made him laugh. "Waiting for Rini?"

He nodded and sighed, looking towards the direction from which Capitol transports came from. "She's been gone for three days, and I'm worried."

"Me too," Aria nodded, pouting her lower lip out. "Where did she go?"

Finnick pursed his lips and didn't reply for a moment. This felt all too familiar, but he didn't want to admit to himself that Renata was suffering the same fate he had. "She got invited to go back to the Capitol; they must have really liked her." He let out a long sigh, something he had been doing frequently as of late, and he opened his hands to look at the small vial of seawater he was holding.

"She really likes you," the little girl stated matter-of-factly. She smiled up at Finnick when he looked at her and she nodded. "She told me so."

"Did she?" he asked, smiling handsomely and chuckling to himself. "Did she tell you to keep that a secret, Aria?"

The little girl smiled sheepishly and she giggled, "Maybe…You can't tell her I told you!"

He grinned wider and shook his head. "No, I want you to keep a secret for me too, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Her eyes widened with excitement and she nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear and cupping her ears around it so Finnick could whisper into it.

"I really like Rini," he whispered, feeling his heart flutter. Admitting that out loud, even if it was a whisper, felt so invigorating! He smiled when she sat back and kept her hand over her ears for a moment, as if she were keeping the secret inside her head so it couldn't escape.

"Your secret is safe with me," Aria beamed, a pair of sweet dimples in her cheeks.

Finnick chuckled and he ruffled her hair, making her giggle and bat his hand away. "It's getting dark; do you think we should go home?" Who knew when Renata was coming back? If she would come back… The thought made him feel sick and he quickly dismissed it, looking at the little girl.

She nodded after a moment, her little lips pursed together. "And if we hear the train whistle, we can run out and see if she's back!" She stood up and held her hands out for Finnick, squealing with excitement when he grabbed her and set her on his shoulders and headed towards the Victors' Village.

"There you are!" Leona gasped as she opened the front door to find her daughter and Finnick there.

"Me an' Finnick were waiting for Rini, mama!" Aria exclaimed, pouting when Finnick set her back down on her feet.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" she asked Finnick, chewing on her lower lip as Aria ran past her. "Cecil and I are really worried. She just vanished out of thin air…"

"She's in the Capitol," he feigned a reassuring smile, not wanting to worry her any further. "She should be back soon, it's normal for victors to be called back every so often… No need to worry."

Leona smiled and she nodded, lingering in the doorway. "Thank you, Finnick." She watched him turn and start to walk away before she called out to him. "Do you want to stay here for tonight? Renata told us that you lived alone, and well…we have plenty of room if you'd like to stay."

Finnick wasn't sure how to respond to her kindness. He was always offered company at his home, but never invited in like this before. He slowly crossed over to her and smiled, nodding. "Thank you," he said quietly, following her inside.

The house was relatively quiet, and instead of going into the kitchen where everyone else was, he climbed the stairs. The floor creaked quietly as he crossed the threshold into Renata's room, going over and lowering himself onto the bed. It was unmade and the sheets were rumpled, looking like they had just been slept in. His heart ached so badly for his redheaded friend, and each day that she didn't return felt like an eternity.

When his head touched the pillow, he was nearly overwhelmed with the pleasant smell that was lingering on the bed sheets. Finnick closed his eyes and he inhaled deeply, smiling at how comforting it was to be able to smell her familiar scent. Lilac and the sea air. It was almost like she was lying right beside him, but when he opened his eyes, he was alone.

He felt like he was going crazy, like there was a scream inside him just waiting to burst out, and every day it became harder to hold in. He wanted Renata back with him, where she was safe. Where they could survive together.

**I am so sorry i'm taking forever to update, but my teachers thought it would be fun to give me tests three days in a row! GAH! But yes, here it is, hope you like it or hate it, whatever you feel! Also, for communication purposes and to share my ideas for this story, I've created a tumblr! If you'd like to ask questions about the story, or anything at all, see my ideas, then please, check it out****! The url is finnata . tumblr . com Enjoy!**

**-Kelsey :3  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Finnick's head snapped up when he heard the train's whistle in the distance. He ran to the back of the boat and squinted towards shore, his eyes widening at the sight of a train headed to the station. Could it be Rini? Would this train finally bring his Renata back?

He hurried to pull up anchor and he turned the boat about, his hands shaking as he moved back towards shore. His heart pounded in his chest, and he could feel his body trembling. He needed to see her, he needed to see that she was okay and that she was still herself.

"Rini?" Finnick asked, stepping into her bedroom. The redhead was faced away from him, and she didn't show any sign that she had heard him. He swallowed and stepped closer to her, reaching his hand out and setting it on her shoulder. His eyes widened when she cried out and jumped away from him, like he had hurt her. His stomach dropped as he saw the tears on her paled cheek, and he closed his eyes. "What happened to you?" He asked quietly, straining to keep his voice even. He opened his eyes after a moment of silence, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"He held m-me down, and he…" Renata whimpered, closing her eyes and holding her arms to her chest. "It hurt, Finnick. It…it still hurts." She cried out in surprise when he put his arms around her, and she slowly stopped her struggling and instead held still, crying against his chest. Her cries quieted after a moment and she sniffled, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Finnick whispered, holding her close. His heart was beating so hard against his chest that it hurt, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I didn't know, I hoped that-"

"That what? There would've b-been some warning for you? How do you think I feel?" She asked, pulling away from him and wiping her cheek. "I didn't have any warning, they came and took me away like some kind of prisoner! You don't know-"

"Actually, I do," He interrupted her, looking her in the eye. "Are you angry at me for this? What did I do to you, Renata?"

Renata swallowed and she shook her head after a moment. "No. I'm sorry," she went to the window and looked out of it, the feeling of Finnick's presence behind her making the hairs on her neck stand on end. "Can you…leave me alone?"

Finnick furrowed his brow, her words making him feel strange. "You want me to leave?" He asked in a soft voice. This isn't how he wanted things to go at all. He wanted to reach out and touch her, stroke her cheek, but she wouldn't turn to look at him.

"Please," she whispered, closing her eyes.

He stood there for another moment longer before turning and leaving without another word. He had to remind himself of what she had been through, that she needed time to recover…and maybe she did need time to do that alone. Still, it angered him and hurt him to be shrugged off so quickly. She didn't give him a chance to help.

The wind blew around his copper hair as he crossed the back of the house, and he glanced up at Rini's window, finding her standing there like a statue. He raised a hand to give her a feeble wave, and his arm withered down to his side when she didn't return it.

* * *

"Rini's home, Rini's home!" Aria sang as she skipped through the house. She went over and put her hands on knees. She frowned when Renata jumped with surprise. "Did you miss me?"

"Who'd miss a stinker like you?" Polom murmured from the doorway, grinning when his younger sister whined. "Dinner is ready."

The girls went into the kitchen after washing up, and they sat around the table as Leona brought the food over.

"Finnick has been bringing us some of his catch every day," The older woman remarked as she set the table, smiling at Renata and pursing her lips when she didn't acknowledge that she had even spoken. She smoothed Polom's hair as she went to bring the last bowl of food to the table and set it right in front of Renata. "Something special, since Renata is back."

Renata blinked and her eyes widened as she saw the bowl of bright red strawberries in front of her. Her stomach churned and she jumped up from the table, running to the bathroom and vomiting what had been in her stomach into the toilet.

Leona bit her lip as the rest of the family sat in the kitchen, listening to Rini get sick. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked her husband, who shook his head.

Cecil stood up from the table and went to the bathroom, going over and holding Renata's hair back as she finished getting sick. "Are you okay?" He asked in a soft voice. "Are you sick?"

Renata whimpered quietly and coughed, standing up and going to wash her mouth out. "N-no," she stammered, looking at him through the mirror over the sink. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and cleared her throat, looking away from Cecil when he gave her a questioning look. "I just want to go to bed, please…"

He nodded and moved out of her way, watching her climb the stairs and disappear into her bedroom. "She's tired," He murmured when he went back to the kitchen, sitting down and beginning to eat his food.

Leona hesitated while the others dug in, and she gave Cecil a look when she caught his eye. Something was wrong, and if what had just happened wasn't evidence enough, she didn't know what was.

Cecil nodded in understanding and went back to eating, sighing when a sad moaning started from above them.

"Daddy?" Aria asked, frowning.

"Keep eating, sweetpea," He murmured, setting down his fork. He stood up and went upstairs, pausing outside the closed door. "Renata?" he asked, knocking. "Can I come in?"

"N-no," She replied, muffled. "G-go away, please."

He shook his head, sighing and knocking again. "Something is the matter, Rini, let me in."

"Go away! Leave me alone!" She cried, surprising him. She watched the door and slowly laid back down when she heard him shuffle off, pulling the covers back over her head. She couldn't help it, she felt so weak. This was something she had to deal with on her own. If she could come to terms with her fate, then maybe it would become less painful.

* * *

As the days dragged on, Cecil could find no change in Renata. She kept to herself, practically barricaded herself into her room. And when she did eat, she picked at the food before abandoning it at the table. She was being so peculiar, and it worried him greatly, but he tried to talk to her about what was going on, each time resulting in her shutting up even more.

He sighed quietly as he left the house and went towards Finnick's house at the end of the street, not bothering to go to the door. As he suspected, the young man was at the dock, tying his vessel down. "Good evening," He murmured, peering into the boat and finding a meager catch of fish.

"I don't really want to talk right now, Cecil," Finnick muttered back, looking at him a moment with dark circles under his eyes.

"It's about Rini. Have you seen her since she came back? She isn't herself, and I'm worried."

Finnick grunted as he jumped back on the boat and began to pick up the bucket. "Yeah, I saw her, but she sure didn't want to see me," He sighed. "She wanted to be left alone, so I gave her what she wanted."

Cecil pursed his lips, stepping back so Finnick could step onto the dock. "Watch out-"

Finnick gasped as his foot got caught and he fell forward off of the boat, banging his knee against the dock and spilling the fish, most of which dropped back into the water. He let out a roar of anger and jumped up, grabbing the bucket and launching it towards the sand and narrowly missing Cecil's head. A string of curses exploded from his mouth as he kicked at the side of the bobbing vessel, yelling louder when a couple of his toes made a sickening crack.

The older man watched with wide eyes as Finnick threw a small tantrum, and he jumped with fright as he chucked a rock at a window, shattering it and glass shards littering the deck of the boat. "Finnick…"

"Would you just leave me alone, please?" He sputtered, his sea green eyes wide and looking slightly crazy.

Cecil swallowed and he nodded, slowly backing away from Finnick and heading back towards his home. What on earth was going on?

As soon as the old man was gone, Finnick blurted out a small, pained cry and he dropped down to the ground, looking at his quickly bruising toes. Those were broken, alright… He sighed when he looked at the damage he had done to his boat and closed his eyes, trying to stop the pounding in his head.

_"Do you want something to drink?"_

_ Finnick lingered by the front door, his hands balled into sweaty fists in his pockets. He'd never had a drink before, but why not? "Sure," He replied with a handsome but albeit nervous smile, taking a few steps over to meet the older woman standing in the kitchen, pouring a couple glasses of wine. What was her name again? Elora? Eleida?_

_ "Should we make a toast? To new beginnings?" she asked, handing him a glass and smiling. Her hand wound around his arm and he nodded. "You're so shy now, it's cute. Have you ever done this before?"_

_ "Of course I have," Finnick said quickly, then took a big slurp of the wine. It took all he had in him to not spit it out and to instead choke it down, giving her a strained smile. "Mmmm. Love that stuff." He tried not to jump backwards as she leaned up and kissed him, her lips foreign against his. Why was she making those noises, he was only kissing her! He broke the kiss and gasped as she slid her hand in his pants, grabbing his length._

_ "Mmm, big boy," she purred, and he stared at her with wide, fearful eyes. The feeling of her hand made him shudder, and he breathed a sigh of relief as she took her hand away and instead led him back towards the bedroom._

Finnick opened his eyes and he stood up, hobbling back towards his house. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw someone sitting in the bare living room. "Goddamnit, Johanna, do you have to do that?"

"What's that?" She grinned, picking at the fabric on his couch. "I didn't sneak up on you, you snuck up on me." Her eyes followed him as he went and sat down, bending down to nurse his toes. "I saw your little episode out there, I think you gave the old man a heart attack…" Her eyebrows furrowed when he merely grunted in response. "What's the matter, Finnick? What's eating you?"

"Nothing," he snapped, glaring at her. "Do you have to be in my business?"

"I tell you everything, Finn. Come on…I've never seen you this surly before, are you going back soon? Don't tell me it's her. Christ, are you gonna fall for everyone you mentor?"

"Do you remember the first time?" He asked her, hissing in pain as he reset his toes.

Johanna gave him a look before a smirk tugged up her lips. "Of course I do. You never forget your first. Why?"

"They've got her in it too."

"Did you think they wouldn't? Man, you really are soft. It's always the same cycle, crippling depression, shame, anger, tolerance. She's going to be fine, so stop your crying," she muttered, shaking her head.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Cecil asked, finding Renata sitting in the sand.

"Nothing," she replied quietly, smushing the warm sand between her toes. She looked up at him when he didn't say anything, and she furrowed her brows when he gave a heavy sigh.

"When are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked, sitting down beside her and noting the change on her face. "I wasn't born yesterday, Rini, I know that you didn't choose to go back." He stared at her face as she looked at the sand, her fingers tracing a random pattern. "You aren't sleeping well, you barely eat… I haven't seen Finnick around you either…" He reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and he pursed his lips when she flinched. "Renata, you're going to have to open up."

The redhead hesitated and she swallowed, slowly drawing her knees up to his chest. "It's embarrassing," She whispered, shaking her head. "I'm so ashamed." She took a breath and blew it out, trying to keep her voice from quavering. "Seneca Crane, he paid money to bring me back. He paid money to have sex with me," she added in a tiny voice.

Cecil's eyes widened and his nostrils flared with anger. He knew that there were crazy things that happened in the Capitol, but prostitution?! No wonder Renata had been so jumpy, so withdrawn, and so apprehensive to being touched. He swallowed; the thought of the young girl he'd raised being taken advantage of made him sick. "Rini," He whispered, completely shaken by her words. "They can't be allowed to do that…They can't…"

"They can," Renata murmured back, closing her eyes. "If I don't listen to them, then bad things will happen."

"What could they possibly do that could be worse than selling your body?" He asked, his face red.

"They'll kill you."

Cecil froze and the color drained from his face. "Those are just…just threats, Rini, they can't-"

"They killed Finnick's mother. I don't want anything to happen to you Cecil," Renata whispered, finally looking at him with tears in her eyes. "You, or Leona, or any of the kids, I can't…I can't refuse anything they want me to do." Her lower lip quivered and she scooted closer to Cecil, hugging him around his middle.

Cecil swallowed and he held Renata close to him, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "They've got Finnick doing that too?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes," She whispered, sniffling and wiping her nose. "They do it to a bunch of victors, to…to make money and to keep them in line."

He stayed quiet, mulling her words over. They were worried of the victors rebelling? Snow must be paranoid of another uprising. He wasn't deaf, Cecil heard some whisperings at work. But that was dangerous talk, and it didn't go any further than whispers. But they were afraid of Renata rebelling? The thought was almost enough to make him laugh.

* * *

Renata swallowed and gasped for air as she awoke from her nightmare, feeling her body damp with sweat. She sat up and covered her face, trying to calm herself down. It was only a dream, she was home… Why was it so hot?! She got out of bed and threw open her window, the cool air rushing in the stuffy room.

The rain had passed over and all that was left was quiet thunder. She rested her elbows on the edge of the window, staring out at the beautifully clear ocean. The dark clouds had cleared way for the moon, which was enough light to see the young man out in the shallow water.

Rini's heart caught in her throat as she watched the figure walk along the beach, seeming to pace back and forth on the same stretch of sand. She didn't question that it was anyone else than Finnick and she sank down a bit, not wanting him to see her. What was he doing?

He walked into the water and dipped down to touch it with his hands, the light from the moon illuminating the muscles of his tanned back. She put her hand to her aching chest and swallowed, seeing him there after a long period of not seeing him bringing up so many emotions inside her. She slowly rose up and walked out of her room, being careful not to make any noise as she descended the stairs and walk to the back of the house.

Finnick was still standing in the surf, and she swallowed as she crossed over to meet him, pausing behind his turned back. "Hi," she said quietly, giving him a small smile when he turned around. Her heart skipped a beat when he smiled back, and she hugged her arms against herself.

"How are you?" He asked, refraining from reaching out and touching her. Her skin looked beautiful in the moonlight, so pale and smooth.

"I'm okay," Renata shrugged, gasping when the water touched her toes. "That's chilly."

He chuckled and shrugged, wiggling his good toes. "Only when you're out. Come in further." He held out his hand towards her and his heart fluttered when she took it, slowly walking deeper into the water so it was up to her knees. "See, it isn't so bad now," he kept her eyes on her and slowly began to release her hand when she held it tighter. "I'm sorry, Rini."

She shook her head and looked up at him, "It's not your fault. I didn't mean to make you feel that way, I just…"

"I get it," he chewed on his lip.

"But I think I'm done with being alone. I feel so silly for hiding away from everyone, but I couldn't-"

"It what you needed," He finished for her, smiling weakly. "Everyone understood."

She nodded and blew out a slow breath, her body swaying back and forth with the gentle waves. Thunder rumbled from somewhere in the distance, but it didn't spoil how peaceful things felt.

"Have you figured out what it is you need now?" Finnick asked after a long moment of silence.

"Yes." Renata smiled and she slowly looked up at him, their fingers weaving together.

**Well about time! Aghhh stupid school not giving me any time to write! I'm sorry agh here it is and I hope you like it, I'm going to tryyyy and update soon, okay? Please don't hurt me if I don't! You guys are awesome!**

**-Kelsey :3  
**


	8. Chapter 8

There was a knock at the front door and Renata looked up, her heart beginning to race faster.

"I'll get it!" Polom exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

"No, me!" Aria whined, chasing him.

Cecil raised an eyebrow, standing as well. "Why don't I get it?"

Renata watched in horror as they went to answer the door, and she breathed a sigh of relief as Leona stopped them all and ordered them to move to another room.

"Have fun," she smiled at Rini, motioning for her to go answer the door without being watched.

She nodded and smiled in thanks, rising from the couch and walking to the front door. She had never felt so nervous before, this made the arena seem like a walk in the park. Well, maybe that wasn't the best comparison. Another knock snapped her out of her thoughts and she opened the door, her eyes widening at the man standing on her front step.

"I was worried you'd changed your mind," Finnick laughed quietly, holding a small bouquet of flowers. His cheeks were slightly flushed, but that was the only boyish feature that one could see. He was wearing a shirt for once, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and it tucked into a neatly pressed pair of trousers. His feet, however, were bare, which made her smile. "You look beautiful," he smiled, his eyes slowly taking her in as he handed her the flowers and held out his hand for her to take.

"Thank you, so do you," Renata smiled and then laughed quietly. "Where are we going?" She let him lead her towards his house, and she wasn't surprised when he led her around towards the back.

"Excuse me for having limited ideas," he chuckled quietly, his heart hammering away nervously. "I promise I'm taking you somewhere that you haven't been." He smiled down at her and stopped at the dock, letting go of her hand and hopping onboard. "Now you have to close your eyes for a minute," He instructed, raising an eyebrow. "No peeking."

She nodded and smiled, shutting her eyes and putting her free hand over them for good measure. "You aren't going to put a bucket of dead fish under my nose and make me guess the smell, are you?"

Finnick merely chuckled in reply, and after a moment he returned to Renata, taking hold of her wrist. "Alright, go ahead and open…" He watched her eyes open and then widen with surprise, her mouth gaping a little as she drew in a breath. "What do you think?"

The multitude of candles in various jars that were placed around the deck casted such a warm and fairy tale like glow in the evening light. "Finnick," She breathed, letting him help him onto the deck and then going to look at the sand filled jars. "It's incredible…I love it," she looked back at him and smiled, having such a loving feeling in her chest.

Finnick smiled back and he untied them from the dock, getting to work on moving the boat to his special destination. He could see Renata at the front of the boat through the broken window as he steered at the back, taking a moment to try and calm his racing heart. He was so uncharacteristically nervous!

"Am I allowed to know where we're going, or is it a surprise?" Renata asked as she came back to him, watching him maneuver the vessel like it was second nature.

"Surprise," He replied with a grin, watching the wind rustle her hair and her dress. "Nice try, though."

She shrugged and went to the edge of the boat, watching the boat glide through the clear water as they sailed alongside the shore. The fishermen who had still been out were turning in for the evening, and people in the market were packing up their goods and heading home. As the sun went down the lamps turned on, but the light of the moon was so bright that they were almost not needed. Renata pursed her lips as she leaned against the railing. Had she noticed the moon when she was at the Capitol? Out of the times she had been there, the lights from the city were so intense that she hadn't seen it. With so many things going on, it was easy to overlook something as commonplace as the moon. She sighed, not wanting to think about when she would inevitably have to go back.

"Do you know how to dance?" Finnick interrupted her thoughts, abandoning his post and wiping his hands on his pants.

Renata listened to his footsteps as he crossed over to her, and she looked up at him when he held out his hand for her. She took it and gasped as he yanked her to him, falling against his chest. Her cheeks flushed and she set her hand on his shoulder, shivering at his hand on her waist. "I was never taught, but I…no," she admitted, blushing deeper when he chuckled.

"Me either," he grinned, beginning to lead her in a slow swaying. "You'd never guess you didn't." He looked down into her eyes, and they both fell silent as they gently swayed back and forth. Finnick's heart skipped a beat when she laid her head down on his shoulder and he could feel her soft breath against his neck. His hand moved to her lower back and he pulled her closer, their dance slowly morphing into an embrace. His lips lingered at their ear and he very softly began humming his mother's lullaby, giving her earlobe a gentle kiss. Johanna had been right; he couldn't spend his time feeling remorse for what had happened to her. It had been beyond his control, and Renata didn't blame him for it.

"What if we took off and never came back?" Renata finally broke the silence.

Finnick bit his lip and he rested his cheek on top of her head. "We can't do that," He murmured, shaking his head. "They'd find us in a second. Plus, they'd punish the ones you love instead of you, and keep using you…"

She swallowed and pulled back to see him and he mentally kicked himself at the hurt look on her face. "You're right," she said quietly, looking at his chest rather than his face.

He let go of her waist and moved his hands to hold her face, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "I've seen too much, Rini. We both have, they wouldn't let us." He gave her a sad smile before continuing, "Maybe one day, we could. But right now, we're…" This wasn't exactly how he'd wanted the evening to go, talking about their servitude. "We're where we need to be." He swallowed and gently tilted her face up and leaned down to plant a tender kiss to her parted lips.

Renata murmured quietly in surprise, but her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him in return, her hands grabbing weakly at the front of his shirt. "If you were trying to change the subject," she breathed when he broke the kiss, "you could've just said so." She couldn't help but grin when he shrugged.

"So, how about this weather?" Finnick asked with a laugh, looking up at the sky and taking a deep breath. "Pretty amazing…" He laughed when Renata threw her arms around his neck and he pulled her to him, kissing her again. He felt so wonderful being like this with her. He was happy, and he knew she was too. A slight scraping sound made him pull away and gasp quietly, and he hurried to the rudder. "Sorry," He said sheepishly.

She smiled and shook her head, her cheeks flushed as she caught her breath. "Are we almost there?"

"Go to the front," he nodded, going and tossing the anchor overboard. He followed her and stood beside her as they looked at the secluded area they'd gone to, the pool of water so clear, and with the light of the moon they could see straight to the bottom.

"Wow," Renata whispered, her eyes wide as she looked at the beautiful night scene. "How did you find this place?" When she looked over at Finnick she nearly jumped backwards at the sight of him stripping off his clothes, and as he pulled down his pants, she turned away, her heart pounding. A splash from the water below brought her out of her embarrassment, and she looked over the railing of the boat to see Finnick in the water.

"Oh, did I mention that this is a great place to swim?" He called from below, smiling at her pink cheeks. "Come in, the water is fine." He bit his lip when he saw her hesitation, and he slowly turned away from the boat. "I won't look."

She sighed and then realized how ridiculous she was being. People walked around naked, it was nothing to be embarrassed about. She slowly slipped out of her clothes, abandoning them on the deck with Finnick's before she stepped off the edge of the boat and dropped down into the water. When she resurfaced, Finnick had turned back around and he had a sweet, dimply smile on his face.

"Your hair deflated," He laughed quietly, moving a wet strand of hair off her forehead. His eyes were soft as she laughed shyly, and he let his fingers graze her neck before he pulled back. He swam backwards, keeping his eyes on her as he retreated further towards the shore until his feet could touch the sandy bottom.

Renata smiled and she swam after him, stopping when their chests bumped together and they both laughed. "The water's so warm," She remarked, snorting when Finnick grinned evilly. "I'm getting back on the boat."

He laughed and shook his head, taking hold of her wrist and pulling her back to him. "Nooo, please? Stay with me?"

"Fine," she sighed, but the smile she tried to repress made its way onto her face. She gasped in surprise as Finnick dove underwater and she spun around to find him. He glided through the water with ease, and she watched him for a moment, realizing that he wasn't going to come up until she joined him. She drew in a breath before diving under the water and swimming to meet him. Her eyes stung a bit, but it wasn't terrible as she glided right above the sand floor. It looked like another world entirely under the water, and as she admired a blanket of white water lilies on the sea floor, she felt something caress her back. Renata spun around quickly and found Finnick there, a lily in his hand and a grin on his face. He raised his eyebrows and offered it to her, his smile widening when she took it and pushed off to go to the surface.

Renata gulped in a breath of air, wiping her eyes and smiling at Finnick when he resurfaced a moment later. "Thanks," she smiled.

Finnick swam up to her and he took the flower from her, weaving it into her hair and nodding in approval. "Very lovely. You're the prettiest mermaid I've ever seen."

"How many mermaids have you seen?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He smiled warmly, tilting her chin up and letting his thumb brush her lower lip. "Just the one."

Renata blushed and she swallowed nervously. Her skin was tingling from where Finnick's skin had touched hers, and she slowly put her hand to his chest, marveling at how perfectly sculpted his body was. He was literally the most beautiful human that she had ever seen, not one flaw on him. She put her other hand to his shoulder and gently let her hands follow the lines of muscles, as if she were memorizing every pattern in his skin. When she looked up at his face, her cheeks burned at the way he was looking at her. His wet hair hung in his eyes and there was a look in his eyes that frightened her, but at the same time…it excited her. "Sorry," She whispered, starting to pull her hands away.

Finnick took hold of her wrist and brought it up to his lips, pressing several soft kisses to it and he slowly moved it up the inside of her arm, each brush of his lips sending shocks through her body. He murmured quietly when he grazed his lips against her jaw and she breathed his name, and he finally couldn't take it anymore and his lips captured hers.

Renata's heart race shot up as Finnick pulled her to him, their bodies pressed right up together, warm and soft and very much naked. His kisses ignited a fire inside her, and with each passionate kiss they shared, she felt more alive. Free. A flash of light made her pulled away and look for the source, but there was none.

Finnick furrowed his brow, but shrugged and he tilted Renata's chin up for another kiss when the light happened upon them again. "It's a lighthouse," he murmured, not concerned in the least.

Rini, however, felt her blood run cold. What if it hadn't been a lighthouse? What if they were being watched? Finnick himself had said that there were spies, that it was very hard to keep secrets from the Capitol. She pushed away from Finnick, sucking on her lower lip as the paranoia grew inside her.

"Rini?" Finnick asked, his face concerned. "What's the matter?"

"Could we go back on the boat?" She asked, her eyes darting around as if she would find someone standing on the shore watching them.

He furrowed his brow but nodded, swimming back to the side of the boat. What had changed? He hoisted himself back up onto deck and then reached down to pull the young woman from the water, both of them sopping wet. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "Did I do something?"

"No!" She gasped, looking at him and shaking her head furiously. "I was…I'm just paranoid that something bad will happen if we're seen together…like that." She drew her legs up to her chest in an effort to hide her naked body. "I've never had anything like this before."

Finnick smiled and he leaned over to kiss her cheek softly. "We can be careful," He said, slowly wrapping his arm around her as they sat on the deck. "They can't hurt us if we're following orders, and it's not like all of Panem can see us." He brushed her cheek with his finger as he continued, smiling when she looked up at him. "Who ever heard of a kiss causing harm?"

"Haven't you heard people talk getting a kiss from a mermaid?"

"No…"

"Exactly," She said with a smile, and her eyes closed as his lips touched hers.

**Yay a whole chapter for Finnata love! :3 man i don't know how rini could handle being so close to a naked Finnick, I for one...nevermind, let's not go there! I hope you enjoy the read, and I'll have the next update soon!**

**-Kelsey :3  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Renata sucked in a breath as the doors to the train opened to reveal a heavily wooded area. Light from the afternoon sun was coming through the branches of the trees overhead and she felt like she had entered another world. Having never seen any other district before, she had never imagined what they might have looked like; this had completely blown her away.

"Isn't it amazing?" Finnick asked, following her out onto the platform and surveying the sight for himself. "This is my favorite time of year to come here. All the leaves changing and the smell of bonfires…" He trailed off and smiled as Rini looked around in bewilderment, those blue eyes of hers unable to look at everything at once. He stepped over to her and slipped his hand with hers, leading her down the stairs of the platform and into the forest.

She kept close to Finnick as he led her towards where she assumed the actual town to be, for every so often they would pass a small cabin or two. People who were outside recognized the young man and would wave or greet him by name before going along their business. "I've never seen anything like this," she finally spoke, an excited grin on her face. "Look, there!" She pointed at a tree with bright orange leaves and tugged on Finnick's arm, making him laugh.

"I see it, don't tear my arm off!" He grinned when she pouted and he imitated her, jutting his lower lip out and looking ridiculous.

"Quit it, you look like a…a monkey!" she exclaimed, letting go of his hand and wrinkling her nose when he started grunting and making monkey-esque noises. "Quit!" She broke out into a run and laughed as he chased after her, grabbing her from behind and pulling her close.

"No escaping allowed," he laughed in her ear, his arms wrapped around her waist. "What do you have against monkeys, Miss Kelde?" He chuckled again and lightly pressed a kiss to her throat, nuzzling his face against her skin when she murmured quietly.

"Oh, yuck," a voice came from in front of them.

Renata blinked and looked up, her cheeks turning red as she saw a scowling young woman standing at the edge of what she assumed to be the town. She quickly untangled herself from Finnick's arms and gave her a sheepish smile, glaring up at Finnick when he laughed.

"What's the matter, Johanna?" Finnick asked, running a hand through his hair. "I thought you were expecting us."

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd find you two taking each other's clothes off," she retorted, making Renata's cheeks turn even darker. Her hard lips turned up in a smirk as she walked closer to them and when she got closer, Renata realized that she did recognize her as a victor from a previous Hunger Games.

Finnick rolled his eyes and grinned, shaking his head and reaching towards Johanna's belt to grab the axe. "Were you planning on axing us too?" He twirled it in his hand and laughed when she reached for it and missed.

"I'm thinking about it now," She mumbled, then snatched it back from him. That smirk tugged at her lips and she gripped the handle tighter, "Want to see if I can knock something off your head?" She glanced at Renata and grinned bigger at the scared expression on her face. "I'm a pretty good shot…usually," she added with a sharp laugh.

"I hate this game," the young man sighed as he followed Johanna, motioning for Rini to come along him. He winked at her, letting her know that it was okay, and he caught a pinecone that Johanna tossed him. "Kind of a small target, don't you think?"

"Shut up and find the flattest part on your head," she smirked, taking her position in front of a tree. "Any day now…"

"Hey, it's my neck at stake here. I think I'm allowed to take my time," he muttered as he adjusted the pinecone on top of his head and then smiled. "How many times have you done this again?"

"Counting now…two," Johanna grinned and released the axe before Renata could react, and it made a thud against the tree behind Finnick. "Well, what do you know?"

Renata swallowed and tried to force her hands to stop their shaking as she stepped over and picked up one of the halves of the cone, looking at how cleanly it had been sliced through. She looked up at Finnick and smiled nervously when he held up the other half. "That was scary," she murmured, shaking her head. If Johanna had slipped up, then…

"Have a bit of faith in me, will you? It's not like I would've done that if I wasn't positive I'd hit it," Johanna muttered and picked up an acorn, wrinkling her nose at the two.

"My head's still attached, see?" Finnick said softly, lifting his chin and exposing his neck to her. He chuckled when she leaned up to kiss his skin and he pulled her into his arms. "Hey…are you alright?"

Renata opened her mouth to reply but a hard knock on top of her head made her jump and look towards Johanna. She grinned when the young woman whistled innocently and disappeared behind a tree before emerging on the other side and flinging an acorn at Finnick. The redhead quickly darted behind a tree and looked around for things to throw, scooping up a couple acorns and peeking out to find a target.

Finnick exclaimed in surprise when he was hit on the back of his head and when he whirled around he caught just a small flash of red disappear behind a trunk. "Traitor!" he called, then growled when Johanna pelted him with various ammunition and he ducked behind a tree for cover as the small war broke out.

"I'm out!" Johanna finally called, coming out with her hands up. "Plus, we're going to run out of daylight for what you came here to see!"

Finnick's head slowly emerged from behind the tree and once he determined that it was safe, he bounded out and over to Johanna. "Have you already been up to see it?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Renata when she joined them. "I've got my eye on you, double crosser."

She smiled and bit her lip, bringing her hand out from behind her back and tossing the last acorn she had to the ground. "What are we going to see, exactly?"

"If you hurry, you'll find out," Johanna raised an eyebrow at her and led them up a steep incline deeper into the forest and then stopped in front of a tree with a massive trunk. "Gimme a boost, Finn." She put her hands on the bark and stepped into Finnick's hand, able to reach a branch when he lifted her and she began climbing further up the tree with ease.

Renata watched as Finnick leaped up and grabbed onto the same branch, easily pulling himself up. She blushed when he looked down at her and laughed, reaching her arms up towards him. "Should a get a running start?"

"Maybe," He grinned, letting his arm dangle down towards her, and when she jumped he grabbed her and pulled her up like she weighed nothing. "Not so hard, see? Now you can go first in case you fall," he winked and dodged her swat. He let her start climbing up a ways before he followed, reaching up and grabbing for a branch, but getting her rear end instead.

"Hey!" Renata squealed, looking down at him as he tried to hide the grin on his face.

"Sorry…thought I was grabbing a branch," he offered, biting his lip hard. Grabbing it was unavoidable when it was right there in his face!

"Would you two quit it?" Johanna called from above, interrupting them. She sighed and sat with her feet dangling, smirking at Finnick when they both finally got up to her height. "Are we all situated?"

Renata nodded and smiled sheepishly, watching Johanna pull back a branch and reveal such a perfect vantage point of what looked to be the entire district and beyond. She could see every chimney, the river that wound through the forest, and miles upon miles of colorful leaves. In the glow of the evening, the forest looked so beautiful that Rini's chest ached. "Wow," she whispered, her eyes unable to find where to start looking. The three sat in silence as they drank in the sight, and when Renata managed to finally tear her eyes away to look at Finnick, she found him looking for her reaction. "It's amazing," she whispered, afraid to speak too loud.

"It's nice," Johanna nodded, scratching at her neck. "The view doesn't make up for the fact that the district itself is shit, but yeah…it's pretty."

Renata pursed her lips and glanced at Johanna for a moment before she looked back out at the expanse of land. The trees at home never looked this beautiful…

"You know what time of year it is, Finnick?"

"Hm?" he murmured, looking at her and sighing quietly when she raised her brows at him. "Yeah, I'd almost forgotten. It's only the most important event in the Capitol...aside from the Games."

"What?" Rini asked, furrowing her brow and looking at him.

"Our dear President's birthday celebration," Johanna answered before he could. "Every year, all the victors, amongst other elite Capitol people, are invited to his mansion for an evening of merriment and festivities." She snorted and shook her head, picking at a piece of bark. "No doubt there will be many people we know there, as well as your friend Seneca Crane." She watched Renata without blinking, looking for some sort of reaction. "I've been his toy before, and he's not so bad."

Renata looked up at her with anger, swallowing a lump in her throat. "You don't-"

"Don't you say that I have no idea what it is like," she interrupted her with a snarl. "I don't pity you. You've had your innocence or whatever stolen, but so have I. We all have. You don't know the things I've seen and what has been done to me."

"Johanna," Finnick shook his head.

"Stay out of this, Finnick. You've had it worse than her, too. You should be grateful that he's spending so much money to keep you to himself. There is only him, and no others. Don't you ever come to me for pity."

Renata held Johanna's gaze before she nodded and looked away, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I'm sorry for both of you. I don't really have room to complain…" She hadn't exactly thought about how different her situation was from Finnick and Johanna's. Maybe she should be grateful to Seneca… But when she thought about his hands on her, her stomach lurched. She felt Finnick's body slide next to hers and she looked up to his concerned face. She shrugged and gave him a small smile, not wanting to say anything to further anger anyone.

* * *

Once the sun had gone down, the three went back towards town and to where Johanna lived. There was still a bit of tension from the conflict earlier, and Renata kept quiet for the rest of the evening. She sat in front of a campfire pitched in the clearing behind Johanna's house and waited for Finnick to come join her.

"Hungry?" Finnick asked, sitting beside Rini and handing her a bowl of food. "You okay?"

She nodded and began eating slowly, staring into the fire. "Just thinking about what Johanna said earlier."

He pursed his lips and finished swallowing, setting his food down. "You didn't have to apologize; she flew off the handle-"

"No, she was right," she shook her head, looking at him. "It's my life now, right? I need to try and make the best of it…" she looked back into the fire, furrowing her eyebrows. "It's only my body…"

Finnick furrowed his brow, "Rini…"

"It's okay."

"I don't want to talk about this," he mumbled, looking down at his food and not feeling much like eating anymore. "That's great that you're okay with it, but I'm not."

She sighed and looked over at him, trying to get him to look at her. "Finnick…" She reached out and set her hand on his arm, smiling when he looked at her. "We'll be in the Capitol together this time. That's good, right?"

He looked into her eyes for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't think so. I won't be myself; I won't be able to be like this around you." He blinked as she moved his bowl of food away and crawled into his lap, and his eyes fluttered closed as she pressed a kiss to his lips. How could only a kiss render him nearly thoughtless? He murmured quietly and tilted her chin up to deepen the kiss, letting his hand fold through her hair. "And I don't want to see you with him."

She gently shushed him and rested her head on his chest, listening to the crackling of the fire and Finnick's heartbeat. "It won't be so bad. Soon enough we'll be back home, far away from them." The more she thought about it, she didn't want to see Finnick there either. Her arms slipped around his waist and she held him tightly.

Finnick swallowed back a reply and held Rini closer, as if she'd slip away if he didn't. He had only just gotten her back from the Capitol, he wasn't going to let them take her away again.

**Well hello there, strangers! I'm so sorry for the delay, I was struggling to do this chapter, but I am pleased with it. Its some more lighthearted ness with a little stab of not so much towards the end...or something lol. Finnick thinks Rini has a soft butt o0o0oo0oh. So looks like Rini and Finnick are going to have to endure an outing in the Capitol together! With no kisses! Wahhh! Lol but that aside, I have a better feeling about the next chapter and will be working on it diligently! Thanks for reading and please please please pleeeeease let me know what your thoughts are on everything that has happened and what you think will happen in the future! :3**

**-Kelsey :3  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow," Seneca murmured, raising an eyebrow as he stepped up to the young woman in the stylist's chair. "You look wonderful, Renata." He watched as she was spun around to face the mirror and he chuckled softly when her mouth dropped open. "It is a bit different."

Her hair was as straight as a pin and it looked like silk. It was very different; she looked older. She reached up and gently ran a hand through her hair, looking up at Fascal when he made a noise.

"So, what do you think, Rini?" he asked eagerly. "Your hair is actually quite long when it isn't so…full," he chuckled, stepping behind her and smiling sweetly.

"I like it," she finally said, smiling at him and nodding. "I feel like a real lady." She grinned bigger when he clapped his hands together and leaned around to give her cheek a little kiss.

"I'll get your dress and then you'll be ready for your shining moment, Miss Kelde." He gave her a sweet wink and flitted off to retrieve his latest creation. He returned a second later with a garment bag, and after he was sure both she and Seneca were watching, he unzipped it and revealed the dress. "I thought you could go for simple and elegant goddess tonight, since the guest of honor is dear old Snow."

Seneca chuckled and he checked his reflection to be sure that his freshly crafted beard was in pristine condition before looking at the other two. It was going to be a good night, he could feel it, and he was looking forward to taking her back to his penthouse after the party.

"How does it look?" Renata asked after she was zipped up, giving a spin. She caught Seneca's eye and her cheeks turned pink at the look on his face.

"Good enough to eat," the man replied, smiling.

"Well, almost," Fascal murmured, his hawk eye scrutinizing every detail of her ensemble. "You have to take off your underwear, sweets. You've got lines and I don't want everyone staring at your bum for that reason." He grinned when she gave him a look and he raised his hands in defense. "If they're staring at your back end, it needs to be because of how good it looks, not panty lines!"

"He's got a point, you know," Seneca interjected, smirking a little. "She has got a nice little butt. That's just between us, though."

Renata blushed and sighed, shimmying her underwear off and stepping out of them. "There, is that better?" She stuck her butt out towards the stylist and wrinkled her nose. She giggled as he swatted her and she stood back up, looking at Seneca and straightening a little.

"I have something for you," he murmured, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box. "I hope it doesn't ruin your artistic vision, Fascal, but I saw it and had to get it for Renata…" He handed the box to the redhead and watched as she opened it and gasped.

Inside the box was a beautiful silver hair comb encrusted with pearls. She gently ran her finger against it and looked back up at Seneca. "What's it for?" she asked, blushing when he furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's a token of my affection."

"It's simply stunning! You have an eye for lovely things, Mr. Crane," Fascal smiled and took the comb from the box and he slid it into Renata's hair. "There, perfect."

"A perfect pearl," Seneca nodded in approval, meeting Renata's eyes.

* * *

"Why are there so many people outside?" Renata asked as she rode in the car. It looked like strobe lights were going off in front of the massive mansion, and as they got closer she saw that it was a handful of cameras going off.

"They are the reporters. They'll want to take your picture and ask you about President Snow, and other invasive things like that," Seneca explained, smiling. "Do you remember your designer's name? Because there is an extremely high possibility that they'll ask you his name."

"Fascal…" she began, furrowing her eyebrows. "Fascal Redlin, I think." She blushed when he raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll stick with the first name, just to be safe?"

He laughed and nodded as their car pulled up to the entrance and he put his hand on the handle. "Are you ready?"

She bit her lip and looked at the hordes of people outside, their attention now focused on their car. "Don't let go of me," she finally sighed, nodding. The flashes were immediate as Seneca opened the door and got out. She took his hand and let him help her out and to her feet, her heart pounding and her eyes wide.

"Relax," she heard him chuckle in her ear. "Take a breath, smile…I've got you."

"Seneca! Look over here, Seneca!" someone shouted as they slowly made their way towards the doors. "Who is your date?"

"Don't you recognize this year's victor?" he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice, making the gaggle of reporters about them gasp and flock around them.

Renata's cheeks were hurting from the constant smiling, and as the photographers closed in around them, she pressed closer to Seneca's side. They all started talking to her at once, she could barely answer one question before another was flung at her and she found herself stammering over her words.

"Who is that designer you're wearing!"

"What is your opinion on the new colors this season!"

"Are you and Seneca dating!"

Seneca chuckled and he started to lead Renata towards the door, giving the reporters a wave. "Sorry, don't want to be too late. Have a good night!" He smiled when he heard Rini sigh in relief and he raised his eyebrows. "I think they liked you."

Renata laughed and shook her head, the redness slowly leaving her cheeks. "Well thank God. I was worried I was going to be kicked out," she laughed along with him as they entered the mansion. "Wow…This place is huge."

"A bit too regal for my taste," Seneca remarked, having a confident air about him that was very attractive, Rini didn't like to admit. He seemed entirely different from the person he had been at the end of her last visit. Kind, courteous…he wasn't shy about introducing Renata as his date, for which they were looked at with approval. It seemed that a Gamemaker and a victor were an unlikely match, what with he being the designer of her personal hell…but everyone they spoke to seemed to be quite intrigued with them. "I've got to go talk with Snow for a minute; will you be alright here by yourself?" He smiled at the look of apprehension on her face. "Don't worry, you'll be just fine. Don't go far, I'll be back for you." He gave her cheek a soft kiss before heading for an elegant looking staircase.

Seneca left Renata at one of the tables that was piled with food, and instead of attempting to chat up another party guest, she examined the many plates of food. Music from the string quartet gave the atmosphere a laid-back, pleasant feeling and never drowned out the chatter that was going on throughout the expansive mansion's ballrooms.

"Afraid that someone might take all the good stuff?" a familiar voice asked, and when Renata looked at the person that had stepped up beside her, her eyes widened. She could never remember a time when Finnick had looked so different, his usual mess of copper hair combed and a tailored, expensive looking suit hanging on his perfect frame. When she didn't answer, one of his eyebrows tugged up and he grinned. "Hello? Have I come at a bad time, Miss Kelde?"

"What are you doing?" she finally hissed, looking around for Seneca or anyone else that would report to him. "What if someone-"

His grin stopped her in the middle of her sentence. "Rini, darling, have you forgotten that I mentored you? And as your mentor, I can find you in a Capitol party and ask you for a completely innocent dance?"

She blinked and bit her lip, looking at his hand as he held it out to her. She slowly took his hand and smiled when he led her over to where other people were dancing. "I thought you said you couldn't dance," she teased, her heart fluttering as he slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him. She could feel nearly every set of eyes on the two of them as Finnick waltzed with her, but she couldn't have torn her own eyes away from him even if she had wanted to.

"Something on my face?" he asked with a laugh. "Better close your mouth before a bug flies in…"

Renata wrinkled her nose at him, but she was smiling a mile wide. "I guess the sun was always blinding me from your face," she winked, holding onto his shoulder as they swayed together. "You look very handsome, Mr. Odair."

"You are looking quite scrumptious yourself, Miss Kelde," he said with a posh Capitol accent. "I must find Fascal and complement his work…You look stunning."

"He'd like that. He was throwing a fit over my butt earlier…insisting that I don't wear underwear," she sighed and rolled her eyes, seeing Finnick stiffen a little. "Is something wrong?"

He pursed his lips together for a moment before he smiled, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Say that again," he murmured, leaning down so his lips brushed against her ear. "Slower…"

She giggled along with him, shaking her head. "Whoa, watch how low your hand is." She beamed up at him, her blue eyes twinkling with happiness. The song ended and they broke apart, applauding the orchestra before they started another number. Seneca was still nowhere to be seen, which Renata was fine with. "Did you come with a date?" she asked him as they wandered over to one of the doors leading to a balcony.

"No, I'm free tonight," Finnick smiled, leading her outside into the cool night air. He went and sat on a stone bench, sighing as he crossed his legs. "I saw you make your grand entrance. Any idea where he went?"

Renata shook her head and paused a moment before going and sitting beside him on the bench. "I'll take whatever free time I can," she murmured, shivering. They were quiet for a few moments, broken finally when Finnick sighed. "What is it?"

"I wish I could kiss you," he laughed softly, shaking his head. He turned to look at her, a small, sad smile on his face. "Is that silly? I feel like someone is force-feeding me hot coals. You're right here, but I can't…" He trailed off as Renata put her hand to his cheek and he closed his eyes. "Rini…"

She quickly leaned in and gave his lips a brief, gentle kiss and then stood up, trying to keep a calm exterior. "Feel better now?"

Finnick didn't attempt to keep a cool front on. "Like I'm on top of the world," he said with a grin, standing up and brushing off his pants. "Should we go back inside? Before you are missed?"

"I guess so," she sighed heavily, giggling when he gave her butt a pat. "You'd better stop that," she warned, but her smile betrayed her. It quickly faded when they came face to face with President Snow as they neared the door back inside.

"Why, Miss Kelde, here you are," he murmured, looking at the two of him. "Seneca was wondering where you had disappeared to. With Finnick, no surprise."

She swallowed and forced herself to keep her eyes on him, despite how uneasy it made her feel. "I needed a bit of fresh air. And Finnick was the only face I recognized, I'm afraid," she gave a feeble laugh, clearing her throat when he kept his stoic expression. Her stomach dropped as Snow dismissed Finnick, and she felt like she was a little kid caught doing something bad.

Finnick passed by Seneca and they exchanged a rather nasty look. "Nice party," he hissed, clenching his fists together to keep from attacking the Gamemaker.

"You throw a lovely party, Mr. President. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my-"

"Oh, wait just a moment," he stopped her, his eyes narrowing a bit. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he smiled at the slightly panicked look on her face and chuckled. "Don't you want to wish me a happy birthday?"

"Oh! Oh, yes, of course…Happy birthday," she laughed nervously, wringing her hands together. She gave him a polite nod and brushed past him, stopping when he called her name.

"It seems a waste, all the money he's spending on you."

Renata swallowed, not turning back to look at him and hurrying back inside. "Hi," she said meekly to Seneca, not looking up at his face.

"Do you want to dance?" Seneca asked, finishing off a glass of champagne and reaching for her hand. He led her out to the floor and pulled her close, looking down into her eyes. "You look upset. Is it because of me?"

She slowly shook her head, stumbling over his feet. "I'm sorry, I don't really know how to dance," she whispered, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"It's alright, love. Are you not feeling well? We could leave. I wouldn't mind so much," he smiled, a tenderness in his eyes. "I'd rather have you to myself, anyhow."

Renata looked past Seneca's shoulder and saw Finnick standing across the room, his eyes staring right at them. "Let's leave, please," she whispered, nodding. Her eyes fluttered as he leaned in and put his lips against hers. There came a shattering noise and Renata knew that it was from the crystal glass Finnick had been holding being broken.

* * *

"What-" Images of the ocean were projected on the windows of Seneca's apartment, and Renata couldn't help but look at them longingly. "Did you do that for me?" she asked softly, walking closer to them and letting Seneca take her coat. "It's so beautiful, like I'm there."

"I want you to be comfortable here with me," he murmured, setting his hands on her hips and kissing the soft skin of her neck. "I know that what I did to you was unforgivable. You have to understand…"

Renata gritted her teeth; she was supposed to understand what, exactly?

"I was under a bit of stress, and I'm not trying to justify what happened. I've got to get it right this year, the games. Snow has made it clear that the past two years have not been very pleasing to him. This year has got to be the best; I need to focus more than ever. If not, I'll lose everything. That's including you," he sighed, his lips resting at the back of her neck. "I need you to help me… Can I make it up to you? I promise that it will never be like that again. Please, Renata…"

"I'll give you whatever you need," she whispered after a moment, closing her eyes. What else could she say? She hated that she felt sorry for him. Her breath hitched as she felt him undo the zipper at her back, his fingertips on her bare skin raising goosebumps. "Seneca…"

He replied with a soft groan, slipping his hands inside her open dress and wrapping them around her front. His hands were soft and gentle, caressing the skin of her breasts and cupping them, making her press back against his body.

_Don't think_, she reminded herself as her dress fell in a pool at her feet and she was left completely naked. In the blink of an eye, she was scooped up into his arms and being carried towards his bed, her heart rate ever increasing with anticipation. "Seneca," she whispered again when he sat her down on the edge of the bed, her eyes wide. The look in his eyes didn't scare her this time; it reminded her of a look she had seen before. She pressed her thighs tightly together in an attempt to quell the odd sensation she was feeling as he undressed himself down to his underwear.

"I like how my name sounds on your lips," He whispered when he kneeled on the ground in front of her. He reached up and brushed back some of her hair, cupping her face in his big hand. "I'm not going to hurt you again. I promise."

Renata whimpered and nodded, taking a shaky breath. "I believe you," she whispered back before he leaned up to kiss her lips. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe when he broke the kiss, and she bit her lip when he gently opened her legs at the knees, the lustful look on his face enough to make her squirm.

"Scoot your hips forward, please," Seneca said in a hushed voice, his bright blue eyes meeting hers. "I want to taste you."

She blinked before obeying, letting out a quiet cry as his fingers petted the soft red curls that lay there. It felt like every sensation was heightened, and every time he touched her he was sending electricity through her body.

Seneca's breaths were quiet pants for air and he leaned in, grazing his lips over the pale, smooth skin of her inner thighs and over her mound. He opened his eyes and looked at her face as he moved his lips to her small folds, unable to help the grunt that escaped him. She was slick with arousal when he parted her, her fragrance so sweet to his senses, and he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

With the first touch of his tongue against her, Renata nearly jumped off the bed. "O-oh," she moaned, her face flushed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, rubbing her thigh reassuringly. "I can stop…"

She swallowed and bit down hard on her lip. "Don't stop," she whispered, shaking her head. "Please…"

He raised his eyebrows and smiled like he had won some great victory before returning to her pink haven. A shiver of pleasure went down his spine as his tongue explored her; she tasted better than strawberries with cream. His hands held her hips firmly, but not hard enough to hurt her, and he managed to keep control of her sporadic movements. He could not, however, control what came out of her mouth.

Renata was thankful that Seneca had a firm hold on her, for she felt like she was going to fall right off the bed. The pleasure he was giving her was making her head spin, and she grabbed handfuls of his dark hair, forcing him closer to her. She wanted more, so much more, and she didn't care that she was practically sobbing in delight.

Seneca was panting hard now, his urgency to claim her again almost overwhelming. He pulled away from her core and laughed breathlessly at the dejected look on her face. "Just a second, darling," he whispered, his legs wobbling as he stood up to strip off his underwear. "Lie back."

She did so and propped herself up on her elbows as he crawled into bed, situating himself between her parted legs. Her breath hitched when he pushed against her entrance and his tip slid up to tease the little bundle of nerves there. "Oh god, Seneca," she whispered, swallowing and struggling to catch her breath. Her mind felt all fuzzy, and those were the only words she could seem to muster.

He replied with a tender kiss and as he moved his tongue against hers, he shivered, knowing that she would be able to taste herself. "Ready?" he breathed when he pulled away, holding himself firmly. When she gave him the okay, he eased himself inside her, a gasp of ecstasy exploding from him.

It was such a different feeling than before. This felt nothing less than perfect. The dull aching inside her seemed to be assuaged as long as he kept moving inside her. The heat inside her was growing to be unbearable, and her cries for release only grew louder. She finally let the fire consume her and such an inexplicable sensation took over her being that she didn't notice Seneca's release not soon after hers. Her eyes were closed as she slowly came down from the high, both of their breaths eventually going back to normal.

"Wow," Seneca laughed softly, an endearing smile on his face when she opened her eyes. He carefully withdrew from her and lay down beside her, sighing happily. "Are you alright, Rini?"

"I'm…wonderful," she said after a moment, turning her head to look at him. Her body did feel as such: weightless almost. She yawned and closed her eyes when he brushed his fingers against her cheek, murmuring quietly. "I feel tired…"

"I don't blame you," he chuckled quietly, getting up and putting a blanket over her naked body. "I'm going to look at work for a bit before I lie down."

Renata nodded and she smiled when he gave her a soft kiss before going to his desk. Her eyes went from his figure to the still projected images of the ocean on the windows, and she sighed, her eyes drooping.

* * *

"Hey, you," Seneca smiled as they reached the train station. He took Rini's hand and pulled her to him, giving her a soft kiss. "I don't want you to go."

"You've got to get work done," she answered with a smile, shaking her head. "I'll be back to reward you soon, remember?"

He frowned and sighed, holding her by her hips. The people in the station were eyeing them, and some who had cameras even snapped pictures. Now that they were officially a couple for all of Panem to see, it seemed like she had become as famous as any other favorite victor. "I want to buy you an apartment here. So you can be here always."

"She's got to get home, Seneca," Finnick's voice came from behind Renata. He stood in the open doorway of the train car, his arms folded across his chest. "She has a family. Remember, Rini?"

She swallowed and couldn't bring herself to look at Finnick. "He's right," she said softly, looking up at him. "I'll be back, I promise."

"Isn't there any room in your heart for me?" Seneca asked, slowly releasing her. He watched her board the train and stayed until it pulled away and out of sight, taking her back to her home district.

**Whoa...this website looks familiar... Heheh hi there! About time Kelsey god what have you been doing you dildo its been a long time! Well sorry guys, I...am a dildo. The birthday party though! Yes, it wasn't so bad, was it? Huh? Huh? Ooops, Rini didn't even get Snow a birthday present! Wahh! Seneca gave her a present instead ooh baby~**

**But anyway, myself aside, i hope you enjoy this chapter, and i'll try try try my little heart out to have the next chapter up soon! Leave me a review or message me, I am very happy to hear from everyone! :D  
**

**Thank yew!  
**

**-Kelsey :3  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Cecil pursed his lips as a knock came from the front door. He rose from the table to answer it, raising his eyebrows at the rather large box in the Peacekeepers hands. "Another one?" he asked, shaking his head. "Rini!"

She appeared at his side after a moment, and he saw a flicker of embarrassment cross her face before she grinned widely. "More gifts from Seneca?" she asked the Peacekeeper, who nodded. "Thank you very much, I'll take that…" She took the box up the stairs and Cecil let the man out before going upstairs.

"What is it this time?" he murmured, leaning in her doorway. Boxes upon boxes were stacked against one wall, all marked from the Capitol, and all nearly bursting from the contents inside.

"It looks like…dresses," she replied, opening the top of the box and peering inside. The fabric was very soft, and it turned a different color when she looked at it from another angle. "At least I'll look as good as him when I go to the Capitol, right?" she laughed and looked over her shoulder at Cecil.

The lines in his forehead looked deeper as he studied the young woman. For the past month, Rini had been home so little that he had a better chance of finding her on the television than actually sitting next to her at the kitchen table. She felt like a stranger to him, which was almost worse than when she had been screaming from the nightmares. At least then she was still herself, not this…puppet. The stress that the Capitol and her alleged boyfriend were putting on the seventeen-year-old were getting the best of her, and every day he could see the façade she took on tearing at the seams. She had gone through things he had never imagined, and he could never understand how she was feeling.

* * *

"How is Rini, Cecil?"

The older man looked up from the machine he was operating and blinked at the man who questioned him. "Huh? Oh, Rini…she's okay," he murmured, pulling a lever. He didn't bother watching the cans slide down the conveyor belt, having been working at the cannery for so long that he could do it in his sleep.

"How do you feel about her dating that Crane fellow? Kind of strange, don't you think?"

"What do you want, Frank?" Cecil sighed, surprising himself at his snippiness. "Sorry, I…haven't been sleeping well as of late."

Frank cocked an eyebrow and he wiped his hands on his pants. "Pretty strange," he continued, sorting the finished cans into boxes. "She looks real happy on that big screen, but she can't seem to give any kind of smile like that when she's home." His eyes stayed on Cecil before going to the other 5 men that were at their workstation. "Something's fishy here, old man, and it ain't the fish."

"The Capitol is always fishy, you boys know that," Cecil murmured, able to feel everyone's eyes on him. He slowly looked up and met their gaze before giving a great sigh. "I don't know exactly what's going on. Only what Rini has told me, and what I gathered from her recent changes." He paused for a moment, looking up at the metal walkways on which the usual team of Peacekeepers stood.

"Well, get on with it, we don't have all day," Quinn muttered and the others murmured in agreement.

"President Snow likes to use our victors. He's turned Renata into a slave, and there isn't anything I can do to stop it." Cecil's voice was quavering as he struggled to keep it steady. "She's only seventeen, for God's sake. They can get away with the slaughter that they call the Hunger Games, but this? How can we let them take our children and force them into the beds of those pigs for their own gain?!"

The factory was silent after Cecil's voice thundered, and everyone's eyes were on him.

"Why would he do such a thing? To control their so-called power? To be sure that there isn't an uprising? Hell, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea to me! Who's to say they won't stop at victors? Soon he'll be stealing our wives away, our younger children! That's all we are to them, more slaves! Disposable slaves. But they need us. They need us so they can keep comfortable in their pretty Capitol, where everything is rosy and nice. Where would they be without us? Casting their nets themselves? God forbid!"

The workers reply nearly shook the walls, and the Peacekeepers fidgeted nervously with their weapons.

"Why should we continue to work towards something that benefits only our oppressors?" Cecil offered, surprised at how powerful his words seemed to be. "I say we refuse! I refuse to let the President hurt my family; my district, any longer!" He took a can from the conveyor belt and lobbed it at one of the windows overhead, shattering it into a million pieces. "I refuse to be a lap dog any longer!"

* * *

"Wow," Finnick murmured as he surveyed the impressive mountain of gifts in Rini's room. "Good thing you have more rooms to choose from. It looks like you won't be able to walk in here soon."

Renata smiled and shrugged, scribbling away in her journal. "I guess that's his way of paying me," she offered quietly, watching him poke through some of the boxes. Her cheeks flushed when he pulled out a naughty-looking piece of lingerie and her eyes dropped back down to the paper. "I have no use for it."

He gave a snort. "I could name off a few uses for you." He looked back at her and softened, smiling apologetically. "What are you writing?"

"Nothing interesting," she smiled back and closed the cover before setting it aside. She had been writing about how Finnick had been acting jealous over the past weeks when in reality…they were almost strangers. She didn't mind the affection they shared, which had virtually disappeared as of late, but it bothered her a little that there wasn't something more there.

"Do you get gifts like this?" Renata asked, breaking the silence. She had never seen anything that looked like a gift when she visited his house. "How do they pay you?" She expected some sort of rise out of him at her questioning; anger, sadness, so when he smiled at her, she nearly toppled off the bed.

"Secrets," Finnick said simply, running a hand through his hair. "Everyone has secrets they are dying to tell."

Renata pursed her lips and looked at him in confusion. "Why secrets? Why don't you get money, or-"

"Naughty lingerie?" he interjected, cocking an eyebrow. "Secrets, love, are much more valuable." He scooted over to the foot of the bed and looked up into her wide-set blue eyes and turned serious. "Did you know that there are whispers of another rebellion in the other districts?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. A rebellion? She had never thought that there would be another uprising, not after what had become of District Thirteen. "How do you-"

"Everyone has secrets, Renata," he murmured, reaching up and twirling one of her corkscrew curls around his finger. "It doesn't take long for the whispers to carry on to other places…then the whispers get louder, and who knows what'll happen? Something big is coming, Renata, and it's coming soon. I can feel it."

"You'll fight?" she asked, surprising him.

"Of course I will. I'll fight and I'll die if it means that Panem is restored to peace. Real peace, not that garbage that Snow spurts about on the films…" He searched her face for some sign of agreement and he let his hand drop to his lap. "Will you not fight?"

She pursed her lips together and she looked at her hands for a moment, able to feel his piercing gaze. "I…I don't know," she finally answered, wincing when Finnick gave an exasperated hiss.

"You don't know? How can you not know? You don't mean to say that you like this way of living, do you?" It was a semi-loaded question. He didn't know what he'd do if she said that she liked that bearded bastard.

"That's not it," she said quietly, shaking her head. "I want to fight."

He swallowed and willed the throbbing vein in his temple to go away. "What is it, Rini?"

"I'm not strong enough," Renata whispered, shrugging. "I'm not of any use to a rebellion, if one happens soon. I'll get in the way is all."

"You survived the arena."

"Barely. And I had help. And a big dose of luck."

Finnick shook his head, "Renata…"

She met his gaze and opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a scream. She jumped out of bed and found her way to Aria's room, a shiver going down her spine at how eerie the screams sounded. "Aria? What's the matter?" She went to the bed and put her hand on the little girl's shoulder, frowning when she opened her eyes. "What's the matter, sweets?"

She whimpered and sat up quickly, wrapping her arms around Renata's neck. "I had a nightmare," she finally said between sniffles, nuzzling her face into the older girl's neck. She clutched Renata tighter and swallowed back more tears. "I got picked…"

There was no need for further explanation; Rini immediately understood. She pulled the little girl closer and rubbed her back soothingly. "It was only a dream," she said softly, feeling Aria's tears on her skin. "You're okay, see? You're right here with me, and nothing bad can happen to you." She heard the floor creak behind her and she looked back to see both Leona and Finnick standing there.

"Is everything okay?" Leona asked quietly. She sighed when Vic started to wail from his bed and she went off to take care of him.

"It happened to you," Aria whimpered, holding the redhead tighter as if she would get away.

"But I came back, remember?" Renata gave a quiet laugh, petting her soft hair. "You don't have to worry about that for a long time, Aria. You and your brothers, and your mom and dad…even me. We're all safe."

The little girl slowly released Renata's neck and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Promise?"

She swallowed, hesitating to make such a promise. She didn't know what could happen in the blink of an eye. If what Finnick had said about rebellion being on the rise, then she knew things would get terribly dangerous for everyone. "I promise that we'll all do our best to keep you safe. And if things get scary, then remember that there are people who love you and will protect you from anything bad."

Aria swallowed and she looked up at Rini with those same eyes that Cecil had, tears still present in them. "Okay," she whispered and nodded. "Don't go away again, Rini…please?"

She pursed her lips and looked back at the doorway to Finnick, whose expression was vacant. "I can't promise you that, baby," she whispered, stroking her cheek lovingly. "Hold on a second, okay? I'm going to bring you something…" She got up and brushed past the man in the doorway, going back to her room. She paused when she crossed the threshold, feeling odd. The window to her room was open, and it just felt like someone had been in there. Nothing looked like it had been touched, or moved, but the hairs on the back of her neck would not lie down. Dismissing the feeling when Aria whimpered from down the hall, she opened her beside drawer and pulled out her token from the Games. "Here," Renata smiled when she came back, sitting on the mattress and putting the rope around the little one's neck.

Aria held the vial in her fingers and she examined it, turning it so the sand swirled around the water before settling back at the bottom. "For me?" she asked in a soft voice, looking up at the redhead.

Renata nodded and she smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair from Aria's face and tucking it behind her ear. "Your dad gave me that before I had to leave, and it made me feel safe to have it. If it makes you feel safe, then I want you to hold on to it for me, okay?" Her heart fluttered when the young girl smiled and clutched the vial in her small hands. "Now close your eyes, and don't think about any of that scary stuff…Think about…" She thought for a moment before smiling. "Think about your mama's fresh baked bread…about picnics on the beach."

"Can you sing to me?" Aria asked, opening her eyes and sniffling. "Mama sings to me."

Renata swallowed and she stared back at the little girl, her heart aching for her. She was so scared, and she had every right to be. It was so hard to try and put on a brave face for her, for everyone. "Let the waves hold you close, let the moon guide your way…" She sang very softly, surprised that it was Finnick's lullaby that had come to her. She ran her fingers through Aria's hair, smiling when she closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. "Let the stars shine above and never fade…And when you come home, crawl into my arms…I'll keep you safe from each and every harm…" She sang and comforted the girl until her breaths turned slow and heavy, and she pressed a kiss to her temple before going to the door.

Finnick silently followed Renata back towards her room, watching her with curious sea-green eyes.

"What?" she asked, feeling his eyes on her.

He shook his head, stopping when she did so and crossed her arms. "You sounded like her," he finally mumbled, shrugging. "It was nice."

Renata blinked, realizing after a moment that he had meant she had sounded like his mother. She furrowed her brow, hearing a noise from inside her room. "I think a bird flew inside," she murmured, going in to investigate. There was no sign of anything in her room: no bird, no person, nothing.

"What's the matter?" Finnick asked, seeing her body turn rigid all of a sudden.

"I think someone has been in here," she whispered, swallowing back the awful feeling growing in her stomach. Her eyes fell upon an envelope resting on the windowpane, and it was being held down by a crystal vase, the single white rose inside giving off a strong odor. Her hand shook as she picked up the envelope and opened it, taking out the contents. "What-"

Cecil's picture stared up at her from the center of center of the paper, the words 'In Memoriam' scrawled across the top in some fancy print.

A sudden explosion from the center of town shook the house's entire foundation, and within seconds the sky was alit with the flames of the cannery.

**Hi guys, I'm alive. Oooh...too soon? Guess what school is practically over for winter break so ya'll know what that means? Reviews ahoy for a speedy update ;)**

**-Kelsey :3  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Numb. Every bit of her felt numb.

She could barely manage a nod when Leona shoved Vic into her arms and left to join the others to look for their loved ones. Polom and Aria clung to her clothes, whimpering in fear. Was daddy coming home? What had happened? Vic was screaming at the top of his lungs, the poor boy having not the slightest clue what was going on. Renata shushed him quietly and patted his back. She looked down at the two pairs of eyes looking up at her and she swallowed, having absolutely no clue what to do. How was she supposed to be brave for them when her own foundation had been shaken?

"Polom, Aria," Finnick said softly, putting his hands on their shoulders. "Why don't you stay with me while Rini calms your brother down?" His voice was so calm, so soothing, and he smiled when both the kids nodded. "Go on, Renata," he told her, nodding to let her know that he could handle the kids.

She stared back at him blankly before carrying the baby down the hall, her constant movement seeming to soothe his shrieks immediately. She just needed to keep it together, for the kids…don't think, Rini, don't think…

"Help me, Polom," Finnick said, pulling the sheet off of his bed and draping it over a chair, making a small fort. The distraction was working for the kids; they soon forgot their fear from the loud explosion and were throwing pillows into the fort.

"Finnick, where did mama go?" Polom asked after he had crawled inside with his sister. "Is daddy okay?"

He covered their bodies with a blanket and he gave them a little smile. "Your mama went to go find him."

Aria whimpered and her lower lip quivered. She buried her face in a pillow and sniffled quietly.

"Aria, shhh…it's alright," Finnick said softly, reaching out to her and patting her back. "Your older brother is here, and he's going to take care of you." He looked at the young boy and smiled when he gave him a confused look. "You both have to be strong and be brave for one another. You won't let anything happen to your sister, will you?"

Polom looked at Finnick with wide eyes, and he looked so mature all of the sudden. He nodded firmly and looked down at Aria. "It's okay," he whispered.

Aria peeked out from the pillow and she blinked a couple of stray tears out.

"Your brother is gonna keep you safe, love," Finnick said, watching the little girl sit up and suck on her lower lip, something that Rini did when she was nervous. "Now are you going to be strong for your brother, too?"

Her eyes went from Finnick to Polom, and she swallowed back more tears before nodding. "Yes."

Finnick stayed quiet as he watched the two siblings comfort one another, and they soon drifted back to sleep, tangled in the blankets and in each other's arms.

Renata laid Vic down in his crib and she stepped away from him for a moment, slowly letting the current situation sink in. The memoriam, the explosion, Leona leaving…her hands were shaky and clammy.

Cecil.

Could it be that the person she had wanted to protect most was gone? She made a strange noise, something between a low moan and a choke and she spun around, crying out in surprise when she ran into Finnick's chest. His arms wrapped around her and she couldn't take it anymore; she crumpled against him and started crying. Her hands grabbed at the fabric of his shirt and she twisted it in her fists, trying to breathe. She felt sick, mentally and physically. "I-I'm so scared," she whispered, her whole body trembling. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against Finnick's chest, able to hear the uproar taking place in town. Why did this happen? She thought that she had been doing a pretty convincing job; she was doing it to protect her family, after all. So what had she done?

The waiting was making Renata crazy. She paced back and forth in the kitchen downstairs, jumping at every noise and running to look out the front window. Finnick sat in a chair and watched her restlessness, doing a better job of keeping his emotions hidden.

"Rini, you're making me dizzy going back and forth like that," he murmured, cracking his neck and sighing. "Come sit down with me."

"I can't," she shook her head, her expression slightly crazed. "I just…I hate waiting. Either he made it or h-he…" she bit her lip hard and when she made a whimper, Finnick was right by her side. "I feel like I'm going to be sick," she whispered, looking up at him. His brows furrowed and he had a look of pity on his face. "What am I going to do, Finnick?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the front door opening and Leona running in, her bedclothes damp with sweat. She panted a moment, standing in the doorway of the kitchen and trying to catch her breath. "C-Cecil's on the lawn. F-Finn, help…"

Both Finnick and Renata shot out towards the front lawn and Renata made a small cry of relief when she saw Cecil there. He looked broken and exhausted, but he was moving. They hoisted him up underneath his armpits and slowly brought him inside and onto one of the couches in the living room.

Cecil groaned in pain and he panted heavily, his eyes searching around the room like he couldn't focus. Finally, his eyes did adjust and he saw the young girl standing at his side, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Rini," he breathed.

"I'm so sorry," she blurted, holding his hand and sinking down to her knees. She pressed her cheek against the back of his hand and just wept, feeling relief flood her body. He was alive! "This is a-all my fault…"

Leona returned with a first aid kit, looking slightly less hysterical than Renata. "Are the kids alright?" she said softly to Finnick, who nodded. She went to work on sponging off her husband's dirty face.

"It was my fault this happened," Cecil grit his teeth, letting go of Rini's hand and clutching his shoulder. "I think I dislocated my shoulder…" He groaned in pain and looked up at Finnick as he stepped forward. "I guess you can fix that?"

He nodded solemnly and grabbed hold of his hand, keeping his eyes locked with Cecil's. "Are you ready?"

He took a few breaths and nodded, clenching his teeth. He yelled in pain when Finnick twisted his shoulder back into its socket with a sickening pop, and then he sighed. "Thank you…"

Renata swallowed, still kneeling at Cecil's side. "What happened?" she asked, unable to peel her eyes away from him.

"I started a riot," he murmured, closing his eyes as Leona washed his face. "I just…I started thinking about you, and what has happened since you went to the Capitol…I went crazy, and the other workers and I, we started destroying the machines…" He swallowed like it hurt to speak, and Renata reached for his hand when she saw a few tears streak down his cheeks. "I was leading them outside to go mess with some of the other buildings when they dropped the bomb…the blast threw me forward and knocked me out." He opened his eyes and looked at his wife, looking so haunted. "Everyone is gone."

Renata's lip quivered and she closed her eyes, her heart pounding. Had it just been luck that Cecil had survived, or had Snow let him live?

"I'm sorry that I put everyone in danger," Cecil whispered, shaking his head. "I didn't think…if they had come here instead of the factory, I-" He couldn't finish as another onslaught of tears found him. "I'm so sorry."

Leona shushed him and held him for a moment as he cried, and Renata stood up, backing away so they could have their privacy. She could feel Finnick behind her as she went to her room, and she sighed heavily when she sat on her bed.

"What is it?" he said quietly, watching her hold her head in her hands.

"I thought I was keeping everyone safe, but I'm a danger to them as long as I'm here. He was right. What if they had come to the house?" Her eyebrows were furrowed and Finnick could see the distress in her eyes. "Polom, Aria, Vic…Leona…" She shook her head and stood up. "I have to leave." She brushed past him and headed back downstairs.

"Leave? And go where?" Finnick asked, following her close.

Renata stopped in front of Leona and Cecil, biting her lip when they looked at her. "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't involved you in what was going on, and I'm sorry that I nearly…nearly got you killed, Cecil."

"Rini-"

She held up her hand to stop him and took a breath. "I think that it's best if I leave the house. I don't want anything else to happen, so to be safe…I'm going to go…" She gave a small smile and a shrug. "You are my family, and if anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do."

Cecil was quiet as he looked at Renata, slowly trying to see things her way. It made sense, but he didn't want her to go!

"Where will you go?" Leona finally broke the silence.

Renata opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"With me, of course," Finnick replied. The room was silent and the two on the couch looked at the redhead when she nodded.

"It's for the best," she said, nodding again.

* * *

The days following the cannery explosion were too normal. Everyone went about their everyday business, and it didn't seem to faze anyone as the cannery was beginning to be built up again. It was as if the explosion had not been a real thing, and the fact that several of the citizens of the district had perished in the flames was not even whispered in public.

In private, however, there were whispers. Behind closed doors, in the assumed safety of their houses, anger was festering in the people of District Four, and it couldn't be stopped.

Renata stared out the window without blinking, looking over her shoulder when she heard Finnick clear his throat.

"Are you alright?"

"I wish you'd stop asking me that," she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I'm fine, Finnick." She gave him a small shrug. "I'm just thinking about them." She had stayed away from Cecil and his family since that night, and it was making her hurt inside. She kept reminding herself that they were safer off this way, and what was a little heartache, anyway? She could handle anything if she could endure the arena.

"You don't need to alienate yourself from them, Renata," Finnick said, suddenly appearing right behind her. "You can't protect everyone."

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool glass pane. "I can try, can't I?"

"Not without driving yourself mad," he remarked, staying his ground. "Renata-"

"What if I went to Seneca, and I told him I'd live at the Capitol in exchange for their guaranteed safety?" she offered, looking back at him. "He could do that, couldn't he?"

"You don't belong there," Finnick said simply, his jaw set.

Renata sighed quietly and she looked back out the window, her brain trying to find some way to ensure that they'd be safe. "Why should I ever care for anyone? All it does is hurt when they leave," she whispered, shaking her head. "The pain is still there, especially after they're gone. Is it worth it? I could just go away and spare myself the pain, and never have to worry if they're okay or if they're thinking the same about me…" She blinked a tear out of her eye and swallowed a lump in her throat. Her heart fluttered and she gave a quiet whimper as she felt Finnick's arms wrap around her middle and pull her back against him. She closed her eyes and trembled in his embrace. "It hurts, Finnick," she whispered.

"I tried to do what you're doing, Rini," He murmured, holding her tightly. "I left home and I stayed in the Capitol, kept away from the people that I had left to care about so they'd be safe from whatever could happen. I went crazy there, trying to live like that. I needed those people to keep me sane; I needed their love- their true love, not just physical affection. And you know what I eventually realized?"

Renata sniffled in response, his words echoing in her ears.

"That bad things happen," Finnick said. "People will use you, and cast you out and hurt you, and hurt the ones you love, but it isn't your fault. Bad things happen…and it isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for everything. So please…I don't want you to go through the same things I did, Rini. You already are, and I never wanted that for you, but…please don't shut the ones that love you out." He slowly let go of her and watched as she turned to face him and dried the tears on her face. "Did I ever tell you about my father?"

She shook her head, hugging her arms to her chest.

"He left me and my mom when I was four. He up and left us one day because he didn't feel like being my dad anymore. He just left. I can still remember my mom telling me that he was going away for a little while, and that he would be back eventually. He did, to both of our surprise. After I came home a victor, he showed up like he had never left. Like he hadn't hurt us both to the point of me hating him for what he'd done to my mother. He didn't come back because he loved us; he did it because he felt that he had a stake in everything that I had from that point on. I didn't think that I could be hurt more by him, but it turns out that sometimes even the ones that you love will hurt you."

"What if I'm just using you?" she asked in a quiet voice, clearing her throat. "You said that people use you, what if that's what I'm doing? You make me happy, you make things hurt less…I'm no better than your father. You could have left me alone after we came home, you know. There wasn't any point in us continuing this," What exactly was it that they had? "…this friendship."  
"You think so?" Finnick asked, the tone of anger in his voice surprising her. "If you don't think there is any point in this, then I won't stop you from going back to the Capitol and playing pet to Crane." He softened at the upset look on her face and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I wanted to know you better than just being your mentor, Rini. I saw a lot of myself in you when I first met you, and I know now that there's a lot more to you than meets the eye. You're strong when you want to be, and you care about the people around you…" He reached out and gently brushed his hand against her cheek. "You and I are both connected by the Games. Not everyone can know what we've been through, and that's why I wanted to keep close to you. We're both survivors, Renata; we're one and the same."

Renata nodded and she looked up into his eyes, feeling her heart beat faster. When had he gotten so close to her? "What about this?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Finnick whispered back, swallowing when she rested her hands on his chest. "You and me?" He smiled and gently lifted her chin up, looking at her beautiful face. He leaned down and put his lips to hers, pulling away after a few seconds. "I will never stop wanting you, Rini."

Their lips collided in a passionate kiss.

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thiiink! I hope you all have a merry christmas or what have you and i shall be working on the next chapter soon! Ho ho ho!**

**-Kelsey :3  
**


	13. Chapter 13

"What am I supposed to say? 'Thank you for having me in your district'? One of their two tributes could be alive instead of me. At least one family hates me in every single district!" Renata was pacing back and forth in the train car, her nerves comical to watch.

The victory tour was at last upon them, and she couldn't have been more ready for it to be over with. They were nearly to their first stop- District Twelve- and every so often Salvatore would comment on how pretty the freshly fallen snow looked out the window.

Finnick smiled and he lounged comfortably in one of the armchairs, his eyes following the girl as she paced around the room. "Yes, you're supposed to thank them for their support, and their hospitality…Why are you so worried about this? It's one little speech and then we'll get to eat with everyone and have a rousing good time," he chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Technically I'm going to have to give thirteen speeches," she grumbled, stopping in front of him and crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't help it, worrying is in my nature." She sighed and shook her head, wandering over to the window. The white landscape whizzed by so quickly that she had to turn away after a few moments.

"Just be yourself, Rini," Finnick smiled from his seat. "That's all you can be, isn't it?

* * *

Renata could feel her palms sweating as she stepped out of the front doors of the Justice Building and to the microphone waiting there for her. The sea of people waiting to hear her speak were silent as she stepped up to the microphone, and they were some of the most pathetic-looking sort she'd ever seen. Even in their dress clothes (could they even be argued to be deemed "dress clothes"? Renata wondered), they looked thin and weary, and covered with soot. The snow that lay over the poor district was black on top, and Renata shivered at the chilling wind that kept ruffling the skirt of her dress.

This was the first time that she had seen snow outside of the arena, and it was making her feel on edge. Her eyes searched the crowd, as if she were on the lookout for predators. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening them again and putting a small smile on.

"Hello," she said into the microphone, wrinkling her nose a bit at how odd her voice sounded when it was amplified. "I've never been particularly good at public speaking, so you'll have to forgive me if I trip over myself up here."

There were a few grumbles of laughing throughout the square before they fell silent again, waiting for her to go on.

"Thank you all that rooted for me, I couldn't have really done any of that on my own," Renata continued, shivering. The fine material of her dress did little to keep her warm, and her shuddering breath resonated throughout the square. She didn't like the cold, not since she had come to associate it with such deep trauma. The wind bit at her pale skin, turning it red. Only when she felt someone nudge her in her back did she come out of her daze. "I hope that you will enjoy the feast with me, and to the families of your two tributes…I'm sorry." Her voice was only a whisper now. She heard a small whimper from a spot in the crowd and her eyes came upon a woman weeping. Renata swallowed back the lump in her throat as she saw a man, presumably the woman's husband, put his arm around her, his expression full of sorrow.

There were no more words that she could come up with to say after seeing their despair. She stood motionless at the microphone before she felt someone tug her offstage.

"Rini? Are you alright?" Finnick said a few times, furrowing his brows when she finally gave a flicker of response. He put his hands on her shoulders and had a look of concern on his handsome face. "You froze up there at the end."

"I'm sorry, I just saw their faces and I couldn't do it, I couldn't say anymore." She swallowed, putting her fingers to her temple. "Maybe I should have someone write my speeches…and I'll go up there blindfolded."

He smiled and shook his head, sighing. "You'll do better next time. We'd better get to that feast now, yeah?"

She nodded and smiled at him, walking in time with him as they went to where the festivities were being held.

For being such a poor community, the people of District Twelve knew how to have a party. There was music that started during the meal, the seemingly endless amount of food, and didn't end until well into the night. Renata realized very quickly that the citizens hadn't seen this amount of food since the year before, and she made it a point not to consume very much.

"Excuse me," a young girl's voice came from behind Renata.

She turned and came face to face with a pair of wide blue eyes. "Hello there," she smiled, her eyes going to the older girl beside her, who she assumed to be the blonde's sister. "Are you having fun at the party?"

The little girl nodded and she smiled sweetly, holding onto her sister's hand.

"She wanted to come and thank you," the older girl murmured.

"Thank me?" Renata asked with a confused laugh. "What did I do?"

"You brought us food," the young girl spoke again, smiling bigger.

"I tried to tell her that it wasn't you who did it, it was the Capitol, but she insisted on thanking you in person."

The redhead blinked and she stared at the blonde for a moment. "What's your name?"

"Primrose," she answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Primrose. You remind me of my little sister. Do you think that one day we could see one another again? Next time I'll bring you food myself, straight from District Four," Renata smiled, playing with one of her braids.

"I think so," Prim nodded, that sweet smile never fading from her face.

* * *

With every district they visited, Renata became more and more comfortable addressing a crowd. Most people were kind to her and they spoke to her during the feast, praising her for her victory. However, she was left with an empty feeling on the train ride that they took afterwards. She could only take so much, and she hated to see the amount of grief that festered in the citizens' lives. The tour was nearly over; tomorrow they would be in District Two, and Renata knew she would see Averie's family there. There was a feeling of uncertainty as to what would happen after the tour; would she simply go back to Four and carry on living as she had been doing? Trips to the Capitol every other week or so, then home with Finnick?

Renata sighed and turned over in bed, trying to let sleep find her. When she decided that it was no use, she sat up in bed and tossed the covers off of her. Everyone else on the train had to be asleep by now, so she assumed it would be safe to be out of bed without getting reprimanded by Salvatore.

Finnick's door was unlocked and she was happy to find him lying awake in bed.

"Go ahead and invite yourself in," he chuckled and gave a playful wink. He sat up and scratched his head, his copper hair looking wonderfully disheveled. "Can't sleep?"

"Too excited to sleep," Renata laughed quietly as she sat down on the bed and laid her head on a pillow.

Finnick smiled at her and he covered her lower body with some of the covers. "I told you that the tour wouldn't be so bad. Are you still worrying about the speeches?"

"Not really," she shrugged, staring at the ceiling for a moment before looking at him. "I feel so badly for the families of the tributes. I didn't even know their names…" Renata's eyebrows knit together like they tended to do when she was upset. "Every time they look at me, they're reminded of their child's death. I didn't kill them myself, but anyone could've come home in my place, one of them…"

"You're right," Finnick murmured, his hair hanging in his eyes as he looked down at her. "Anyone had a chance of coming home, but you're the one who survived. It was a game of survival, Rini. Luck, too. It isn't your fault that they died."

Renata closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at him, the burning in her eyes plain to see. "I feel so guilty. Not just that…At the feast, they were so grateful, so relieved that there was food. I didn't know it was like that. Not all the Districts are as bad as Twelve was. I wish I could do something. I feel as bad as the Capitol, with how I'm living."

"I know how you feel," Finnick sighed as he lay down beside her, resting his arms behind his head. "I think it's interesting that the poorest Districts are the ones that are the ones that provide the Capitol with its barest necessities. Can you imagine what would happen if they just all stopped doing their jobs one day?"

She turned her head to look at him. "You mean if they rebelled?"

"Mm-hmm," he nodded. "Most of the districts want to take action; it's just a matter of waiting. We're waiting for the right time to make the first strike, and we need to be ready for their retaliation." He gave her a sideways glance and then turned his head to look at her.

"The idea of a war scares me. Especially one that I can't escape," Renata whispered, pursing her lips. "And with what happened with District Thirteen…I don't want to imagine a place without Four."

"We can always rebuild," Finnick said after a moment, his eyes still fixed on her. We can create a new world, with our own hands…a new Four. A new Panem."

She swallowed and shivered a little at the passion in his voice. "You're scaring me."

"I'm only saying what's inevitable, Rini. Sooner or later, the people will rise up again. And they should. I'll be right there with them when it happens."

"I can't afford to," she whispered back, biting her lower lip. "You know that…Cecil-"

"He's already made it pretty clear where he stands. Hell, if the bombing was an attempt to crush his spirit, it didn't work. If anything, it made him angrier. And don't think he won't spread the word of what happened. The resistance is growing followers as we speak…you'd be a valuable asset to the force, sweetheart."

"Me?" Renata laughed, shaking her head. "You'd call me valuable, that's a laugh…All this talk of rebellion makes me nervous, it makes me sick to be scared all the time. I don't want to be weak."

"I don't want to keep what's happening in the world away from you," Finnick said after a moment, turning onto his side. "If it makes you feel better, I won't tell you what's going on, but…when the time comes, will you join with me? After everything they've done to you, will you stand against them?"

She swallowed and looked up into his eyes, waiting a moment before she gave him a nod. She couldn't help but smile when he did and she hid her flushed cheeks with the covers. "I'll hand out pamphlets or something," she laughed softly.

He chuckled and pulled the covers away from her face and put his lips to her forehead. "You aren't weak, Rini. You're one of the strongest people I know…don't sell yourself short, okay?" He smiled when she nodded and he kissed her nose. "I believe in you."

**Man finally! So yes, the victory tour exciting exciting stuff! I'm not gonna say much about this chapter, but...just be prepared for the next couple of chapters. You're gonna hate me probably. But then maybe some love. We'll see =^.^= Let me know your thoughts!**

**-Kelsey :3**


	14. Chapter 14

"Stay away from anyone who offers you a pill," Finnick murmured as he escorted Renata into President Snow's mansion, where the feast would be held.

She nodded and held onto his arm, keeping a pleasant smile on her face. "I don't think I'm going to want to eat ever again, after all these feasts." Nonetheless, they stopped at a table with a whole roast pig and Renata's mouth watered as the aroma entered her senses. "Maybe I could just have a bite, though." She wrinkled her nose when Finnick laughed at her and picked up a small piece, nodding in approval when she tasted it. "Really good. I'll be back," she told the Avox at the table, who bowed in response. "I'm ready to give my speech now."

"Oh, so now you're eager to speak? You aren't going to turn into an attention addict, are you?" Finnick teased, looking very debonair his dark grey suit.

"No, I'm just ready to go home," Renata replied. "I'm ready to feel the sun again, and see everyone I know. I'm sick of all this travelling…" She trailed off as someone walked up to her, smiling at them. "Oh, it's time? Thank you." She let go of Finnick's arm and followed the person towards the grand staircase, ascending it to the landing where a microphone was waiting for her.

The Capitol guests shuffled into the foyer until they were practically standing on top of one another. The scene was certainly different than any of her speeches at the Districts. No one looked very upset at the passing of a relative, of a child, and there was an explosion of different colors.

"Welcome, welcome," she spoke into the microphone, laughing along with the audience. "Sorry, I feel like I needed to do that at least once. I should be saying thank you for welcoming me so graciously into your home. Well, President Snow's home, anyway." More giggles from the audience made her smile and she caught a glimpse of Finnick nodding in encouragement. "It's because of you all that I'm standing right here today. In this beautiful dress that Fascal so skillfully created, eating this food with you fine folks." She paused a moment, feeling relatively at ease. It only took twelve other times to get her here. "I was very lucky to receive so many gifts in the arena, unlike some of the other tributes. Maybe it was my charm," she joked. "No, I know that it was out of the generosity of your hearts that saved me. So here I am, before all of you, and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for sponsoring me…"

* * *

"She isn't like the others, Mr. President," Seneca murmured, standing in the indoor garden while the old man surveyed the roses. "I knew that from the start, that's why I didn't want her going around. She's innocent, not dangerous. She won on a fluke, on luck!"

"What are you saying, Seneca?" Snow murmured, stroking the petals of a blood-red rose. He finally decided on one and carefully pulled it to the side and exposed the stem, leading his clippers to it and snipping it.

"I don't want her to be a prostitute anymore. She isn't a threat, so she needn't be apprehended like one." Seneca's bright blue eyes didn't blink as Snow turned to look at him.

"You think so highly of her. And yet I feel the affections are one-sided. Do you not see that?"

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Just please, allow this. I promise that it won't affect my performance, it won't change anything. Just say that you'll let her go. Please." He sighed when he heard Snow's footsteps near him and he slowly opened his eyes, meeting the old man's slanted gaze.

"What will you do in return for me, Seneca?" he asked. "What you're asking for…it won't come without payment."

"I'll do anything," Seneca answered right away.

Snow's thin lips tugged up and he nodded, "Very well, then. I offer my congratulations." He held out the freshly cut rose to him before turning away, dismissing him.

A pain in his thumb made Seneca gasp and he looked at his hand, seeing a trail of blood going down his thumb. The rose had pricked him, and he swallowed, feeling an odd mixture of elation and of fear of what was to come. His footsteps echoed on the tiled floor as he wandered back towards the party, hearing Renata's sweet voice as she stepped up to the microphone. He felt like he was going a bit mad. His senses were heightened as he followed the sound of her voice across the mansion, drawn to her. His palms were sweating, his heart rate was increasing, and he could hear his breathing grow louder as he neared her. She was what he strived to attain, she was worth everything he could risk, she was the prize to be won.

He pulled open the double doors that led to the top of the grand staircase where Renata was delivering her speech to the hundreds of partygoers and, via the cameras, the rest of the Capitol. When she turned to face him, he was completely taken aback at how beautiful she looked. Fascal had dressed her to his specifications; the floor-length beaded white dress made her look like an angel. She was a young woman, no real threat to anyone. He smiled when she gave him a concerned look and he shook his head, finding his voice finally.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," he announced, going to her side and taking hold of her hand. "I'm sure that her recount of her victory was riveting, but I have something to say that, in my opinion, might be a bit more enjoyable for you all to witness." He turned to Renata and he smiled at her confused expression, reaching to hold her other hand as well. "Hello, darling," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

Renata smiled shyly, a bit of pink in her cheeks. What was he getting at? Her heart fluttered in her chest as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black satin box.

The people below them watching them gasped as he opened it to the redheaded beauty, revealing the silver ring inside.

"Will you marry me, Renata Kelde?"

Renata felt her mouth turn dry and she looked from the ring, to Seneca, and to the numerous people watching them before looking back at him. Just behind his shoulder stood Finnick, and they locked eyes for a brief moment before he looked away from her. "Yes," she finally whispered, nodding and putting on a perfected blissful smile. "Yes, of…of course!"

The room burst into cheers and applause as Seneca slipped the ring onto her finger and then pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

* * *

"Rini! You're engaged!" Fascal squealed as she boarded the train. He, Salvatore, and the rest of her prep team swarmed around her, practically atwitter with excitement.

She was nearly knocked over by their barrage of kisses, hugs, and comments. Fascal was going on about how he was very excited to come up with a wedding dress. "The most coveted and beautiful dress of the century!" he squeaked in all his enthusiasm. Salvatore went on and on about how she and Seneca were going to be the most adored couple in the Capitol for a long time and that she would be accepted into their way of life as if she were born into it. She tried to show the same enthusiasm as they all did, but she couldn't help noticing that Finnick was nowhere to be seen.

"Let's see the ring!" Sal smiled, reaching for her hand. As he raised her hand, she took a good look at the band for the first time. It was a beautiful silver band, with an engraving of rope on the outside. The jewel set in the middle was a nicely sized sapphire, the deep blue of it matching the color of her eyes.

"Take it off, love, I want to take a closer look," Fascal implored her.

"Alright," she murmured, letting go of Sal's hand and going to tug off the ring. She furrowed her brow as it didn't budge and she gave it another try, sighing. "It won't come off," she swallowed. She gritted her teeth and gave it another go, feeling her chest tighten. No matter how hard she tried to remove the ring, it wouldn't come off her finger. She blurted out a cry of frustration and felt her knees tremble. Fascal's arms caught her when she fell forward in tears, quickly becoming inconsolable.

The realization of the situation seemed to be hitting her finally. She was tied to Seneca now. Four wouldn't be her home anymore; this would be the last time she would see her district for a long time. The Capitol would her residence now, with Seneca her husband. No sun, no surf, no sand, no Cecil, no Four.

No Finnick.

**Hi guys...so...hm. Please barrage me with reviews, I'm very curious as to your responses. Renata Crane...interesting. Stick around, I promise I'll keep throwing you curveballs ;)**

**-Kelsey :3  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Finnick hadn't made an appearance on the train ride home at all. Once they arrived home, Renata caught a quick glimpse of him darting off the platform and then he disappeared. It was apparent that he was going to skip out on the whole event and during all the hubbub and rushing in her preparations, her suspicions were confirmed as she saw the form of his boat out on the ocean while she was being whisked to the Justice Building. The nervousness she had felt at the beginning of the tour had returned, and she couldn't stop pacing back and forth as she waited to take her post in front of the community. Kain's family would be out there, for one, and with the buzz of her engagement still fresh in the air, she wasn't sure if she could go out without fainting.

Renata blinked and she was at the microphone, staring at the entire population of District Four. She let out a shaky breath and fished for the right words. Damn that Finnick, did he have to blow her off? She needed him; he helped her when she got like this… When she met the concerned eyes of Cecil, who stood near the stairs, she swallowed. She needed to be strong. She was on her own now.

"It's nice to be home," she finally spoke. "I was getting tired of going somewhere new every day." Her eyes searched the crowd of people gathered in the square, some faces familiar, some not. Only when she realized that she was looking for Finnick did she stop and blink herself back to reality. "When I was waiting to leave for the Capitol on Reaping Day, I was given a token from my father," she began, meeting Cecil's eyes again and giving him a smile. "I think that's what helped me survive the arena. Knowing that I had people I loved waiting for me at home gave me the strength to endure whatever happened there…and it's that same love that will keep me going as I move onto new things in my life." She ran her thumb against the cool band of metal around her finger and felt her heart skip a few beats when people in the crowd began to murmur. "And even if I am leaving, I don't think that it's for good. One day, maybe soon, maybe not…our paths will cross again." She nodded, giving them one more smile before beginning to step back from the microphone. "Bad things happen," she blurted suddenly, surprising herself. "Bad things do happen, and it may feel like it's the end of everything, but…you can still live."

Slowly, she stepped back and leaned her head down, having nothing else to say.

* * *

"Please tell me this isn't true," Cecil said as he pulled Rini inside the front door of his house. He swallowed and looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to laugh and say that she got him. "Renata…"

"It's the way that things have to be," she answered in a quiet voice, shrugging. "I can't change it; I don't have any choice in this…" She swallowed and fought back tears as Cecil pulled her into his arms. She could be strong. She didn't want to be a weak little girl anymore. _Don't cry_, she willed herself, biting her lip and holding her breath until she felt the sensation pass. "Plus, who knows? Maybe I'll learn to love it. I'm just scared right now."

He furrowed his brow and pulled back to look at her, studying her oddly vacant expression. "Will we see you again?" he asked, dreading the answer. Leona was keeping the children busy downstairs while he spoke with Renata, not wanting to upset them.

"I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen. All I know is that I'm going to do whatever I need to make sure all of you are safe. My hands are tied, Cecil."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think of some situation that would save Renata from this new development. "You have done too much at my expense. I never wanted you to-"

"I owe you everything, Cecil," Renata whispered, swallowing. "It's because of you that I'm still alive. If I can keep you safe by doing this, then I'd do it a hundred times over." She stared at him, neither of them moving for a few moments. There was nothing he could do except try and accept the new circumstances.

"So now what?" he asked, scratching his head. "What happens, what…what can I do, Rini?"

"I'm going to get my things from Finnick's house, and then I'll be back. I'm staying with you until they send for me, if that's okay. I figure that have a couple days left here, and then…"

"I can't believe this," Cecil shook his head as Rini walked past him.

* * *

Renata had started gathering up her possessions that she had brought to Finnick's home, every so often looking over her shoulder to see if Finnick would magically appear there. He was obviously angry with her; there was no question of it. She huffed quietly as she emptied a drawer of her clothes and dumped them on her bed. It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter! He knew how she felt, didn't he? How many times had they kissed, had they talked about how they were the same person? She put her hands to her face, feeling the burning of tears in her eyes and she held her breath until they went away.

He could be angry at her; maybe that would be easier. In fact, she was glad that he wasn't here! Then she would probably be a blubbering baby! This way, she could take all her things and stay with Cecil until she was ready to leave. Renata nodded as if convincing herself and picked up a box, starting to head towards the front door with it.

"Are you trying to sneak away?" Finnick's voice came from the room beside the door, surprising Rini and making her drop the box.

Her blue eyes were wide and her cheeks turned red. "I wasn't sneaking," she swallowed, looking down at the spilled contents of the box. "You were the one who disappeared." She gave him a look before going back towards her room to retrieve more things, the angry look on his face making her uneasy.

"Why did you say yes, Renata?"

She stopped outside her doorway, feeling the hairs on her neck stand on end. Slowly, she turned to face him and saw that he was standing at the end of the hall, his tall frame intimidating. Her throat felt like it was closing up and she couldn't speak, so she shook her head.

Finnick furrowed his brow and he set his jaw, taking a few steps and closing the distance between them. "Answer me."

"Finnick," she whispered, backing away from him. "Stop it, you're scaring me." She gasped as he grabbed her shoulders tightly, but not hard enough to hurt her.

"Tell me why!" he demanded, a crazed look in his eyes. "You don't have to lie to me, just tell me!" He released her shoulders when she wriggled in his grasp and he backed her further down the hallway into the doorway of his bedroom. "Goddammit, why did you say yes to him?! You looked me in the eye and then you told himyes!" He let out a severe laugh and shook his head. "Is this just a game to you? What is wrong with you?!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Renata cried, tears pooling in her eyes. "It's not like I had any say in this! I didn't choose for any of this to happen! If you want to blame me and say that this is all my fault, then fine, do that! Believe what you want, you arrogant-" She was cut off as he grabbed her shoulders roughly and pushed her back. She landed on her back on the mattress and Finnick was lying on top of her, his copper hair hanging in his eyes. Immediately she gasped and cried out in fright, reminded very much of that traumatic experience in Seneca's bedroom. "Stop!" she whimpered, her lower lip quivering. "D-don't hurt me!"

Finnick froze and his eyes grew wide upon hearing her words. What was he doing? She looked like a frail young girl underneath him and he swallowed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered, shaking his head again. "Oh god, Rini…I'm so sorry, I was just…" He didn't move from on top of her, he just held himself above her and looked into her fearful eyes. His mind was going off in a million directions and there was a stabbing pain in his temple as he tried to focus on any one thing. He sat up and put his hands to his face, sighing heavily. "I don't want you to marry him," he whispered at last, removing his hands from his face and looking at her. A few tears clung to his eyelashes and he swallowed, feeling a little better once he saw that the fear was gone from her face.

"I don't either," she whispered back, swallowing. "I don't want to leave home, I don't want…I feel like I'm being tested on how far I can be bent before I break." She whimpered quietly, closing her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry, Finnick." She sat up and rested her cheek against his arm, sniffling. When he moved his arm to hold her shoulders, she sank against his side and she nestled her face against him.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Rini," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I'm not angry at you."

Renata nodded and sat back, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm going to take a shower," she said, scooting towards the edge of the bed and walking to the bathroom, her head hung in defeat.

Finnick watched her go, feeling his heart start to race faster. He couldn't let her go. Not without a fight. Not without letting her know that things weren't truly over.

As soon as Renata closed the door, Finnick burst through it, making her gasp with surprise. "Finn-" she breathed before he grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her hard on the mouth, his lips desperate and urgent.

"I'm keeping you here, with me," he murmured when he pulled away, looking into her beautiful eyes. He let go of her face and reached down to take her hand in his, easily removing the silver ring from her third finger and setting it on the sink.

Seneca couldn't keep Renata tied to him, no matter how hard he tried.

Renata whimpered and she wrapped her arms around Finnick's neck, feeling butterflies in her stomach as he lifted her by her hips and carried her back out towards the bed. This time when he fell on top of her, there was no fear. Any shred of nerves or uneasiness was nonexistent. Their lips connected over and over in soft, tender kisses that made the young woman feel like she was floating. Her legs fell open to fit his hips between them and she couldn't help but arch her body up against his midsection.

His mind was reeling; rarely, if ever, did he feel such passion. He had perfected every aspect of physical intimacy in his servitude, able to conjure up believable emotion like it was second nature. But now, with Renata, he was being hit with feelings that he'd never encountered before. It was more than sex – it was lovemaking. His hands trembled as they removed her clothing, peeling off each piece until there was no barrier left between their skin.

Smiles grew on both their flushed faces as they stared in wonder at each other; hesitant hands moving across warm skin and raising goosebumps.

Renata kept her eyes on Finnick's face as he marveled at her like she was a piece of artwork, and a soft moan escaped her lips when his fingertips brushed over her chest. His responding smile turned her to a puddle and when she tilted her chin up, his lips found hers once more. She put one hand to his cheek while they kissed, letting her fingers tangle into his hair and keep him close to her.

Gentle. Every touch and every kiss was given with the utmost tender care. They kissed until their faces were flushed with red and their breaths were short.

Renata leaned up and pressed gentle kisses against the base of Finnick's neck, stopping when he made a low moan. "Is that okay?" she whispered, suddenly nervous. She didn't want to think of Finnick in this same situation with countless other people. She bit her lip and searched his face for some kind of clue.

"Wonderful," Finnick replied and he leaned down to graze his lips against the smooth skin of her neck. Her familiar scent was so soothing and he found himself breathing in her aroma deeply.

"Do you want-"

"Yes," Renata answered immediately, smiling when he laughed.

"You don't know what I was going to ask," he said with a raised eyebrow, holding himself up with one arm. His other hand had travel traveled down his own body to guide his length to her waiting core.

"We're already this far, I don't want to stop." She looked up into his eyes and beamed when the same gleeful smile played on his lips. She opened a little more to him and gasped when he found purchase, and then they were one. His lips silenced her kitten-like whimpers and quiet moans as he rested his chest against hers and began his slow, rhythmic movements.

"Are you okay?" Finnick whispered after a few moments, his eyes wide. The worrying had started to seep back in. Was he as good a lover as Seneca had been? "Tell me if-"

"Shhh." She leaned up and took his lower lip between her lips and gently sucked at it, coaxing him into returning the kiss. She reached up and caressed his tanned shoulders, pulling him closer to her. "I'm wonderful."

He swallowed and sank to holding himself up with his forearms, his doubts melting away. There was no reason to worry about where Renata's true affections stood. There was no one else, no high roller in the Capitol, only the two survivors. Their bodies were created for one another, their lips molded to fit the other's perfectly. His ears tingled as the sound of his name on her tongue reached them, filling him with a warm glow. He whispered her name back to her like it were some sacred prayer; he breathed it to the skin between her breasts, into her fiery hair that he adored so much, and even inaudibly to himself.

Renata cried out against his chest at one point, feeling pure bliss that was difficult to contain. Never in her life had she felt like this, so safe and loved and free. She looked up at him and felt like she was staring into the sun. In between kisses and murmurs of affection, they found themselves laughing and smiling at one another, so fixated on each other that Snow could have walked in and been unable to stop them. Her hands never left his skin, whether they were caressing or holding onto him, they were like the careful touch of a feather.

"Rini…"

* * *

"Are you still awake?" Finnick's lips were at Renata's ear. Their lovemaking had come to an eventual but blissful climax and neither of them had the desire to venture out from the bedroom. The sun had gone down and the moon had taken its place, and they were wrapped in the sheets and in one another. They rested, and nothing could hurt them.

"Barely," she murmured in reply, nestled against his naked chest quite comfortably. "I don't want to sleep."

He smiled and kissed her temple, running his hand up her bare back. "I'm not going anywhere, love. Nobody could pull me away right now," he chuckled. He sighed happily for the umpteenth time and stared out the window at the moon hanging over the ocean. For the first time in ages, he felt his soul at peace. It was like he had come up for air after nearly drowning, and to breathe again was the most intoxicating sensation. A light breeze blew through the open window, ruffling his hair and making him slip down into the sheets, Renata's warmth radiating onto him. There were never nights like this in the Capitol. He could listen to a recording of the rolling tide, sure, but it was never like coming home. Nothing could compare to the amount of love he had for his home district. All of his happy memories and the things he loved were from Four. And as he felt his former tribute move against his side, her breaths light and even, he thought of one more thing he loved about home. Her.

**So after way too long a waiting period...here it is :3. It only took so long because i wanted to make it as wonderful and ~emotional~ as possible. So hopefully it is! And if you are thinking, "But Kelsey, she's getting married! Is this the only time that they'll be doing the horizontal hula?" BERHEHE I assure you...its only the beginning! Spoilers? Nah. So while y'all are reviewing of course, I'll be skipping merrily through a field of flowers because of reasons teehee~**

**-Kelsey :3  
**


	16. Chapter 16

"Everything looks good, Rini," the doctor murmured as he went over his routine exam. He patted her knee which let her know she could close them and he scooted away from her, scrawling some things down on paper. "I haven't gotten to extend my congratulations to you and Seneca yet. I haven't had the chance, really." He glanced over his shoulder at her and offered a sympathetic smile. He had been the first stop of past victors returning to the Capitol for many years, but this was the first time he had witnessed something like this happening. "I just received my invitation to the wedding yesterday. I'm surprised that you have set a date so quickly."

Renata raised an eyebrow, having had no part in wedding details. Seneca must have arranged all this ahead of time. "We want to tie the knot before the next Hunger Games start and he's busy, I suppose."

"He is frequently a busy man, isn't it?" the doctor murmured, turning back to Renata.

She nodded and laid back down, turning onto her side so her bottom was exposed to him. The shot didn't bother her much anymore, but when he chuckled, she furrowed her brow and looked over her shoulder at him.

"You won't need that anymore, miss. Now if you get pregnant, it won't be an issue." He stood up and gave her a respectful nod. "We're all done here. Best of luck to you, Renata. If you need anything, you know where to find me." He smiled and then left her alone to redress.

When she emerged from the examination room, she furrowed her brow and made her way down the empty hallway to the front of the building. What did that mean, it wouldn't be an issue? The shot had been preventing her from getting pregnant? _Well duh, Rini,_ she thought, sighing as she exited the building and descended the steps to the car that was parked out front for her. So did that mean that Finnick and the others in his situation got the same shot every time they frequented the Capitol? It would be an issue, as the doctor said, if suddenly the women were unable to perform because of pregnancy or the men had several children running around, wouldn't it? But now that she was going to be a wife, she didn't have a need for the shot anymore. She huffed quietly and slipped into the back seat of the sleek black car, raising her eyebrow when the darkened window separating her part of the car from the driver rolled down and an unfamiliar face greeted her.

"Hello there, miss Renata," he said with a metallic smile, looking normal enough except for those unnaturally shiny teeth. "My name is Javier, and I'm Mr. Crane's personal escort, and well, now yours too!"

Renata barely held back a snort and instead smiled at him. Another escort? What was it with the Capitol people having to maintain a constant running schedule? "It's nice to meet you," she replied, wondering if he'd take it as an insult or a compliment if she were to shade her eyes from the gleam of his teeth. "Where are we driving to now? The penthouse?"

"Now I'm afraid I can't say much, ma'am, but no, we aren't going there. It's a bit of a surprise, and well, quite a drive." He chuckled quietly. "If I were you, I'd take advantage of the seat controls back there, because it'll take a while until we get to where we're headed."

"There isn't a self-destruct button back here, is there?" Renata joked, looking at the impressive panel on the dashboard in front of her. "I think I'll try and take a nap, not that I'm trying to get rid of you or anything."

Javier gave a big laugh at that, shaking his head. "No offense taken, ma'am. I shall leave you alone to sleep. Off we go!" With that, he rolled the window back up and disappeared behind the dark pane of glass.

The car started forward and Renata pursed her lips as she stared at the panel before her. She pushed one button and her seat started to vibrate. Interesting. She pushed another and the television turned on, and she flipped that off quickly. It would've been helpful if they were labeled, but she assumed that Seneca had simply memorized what every button did. Not wanting to venture into discovering all their functions, she laid down, rested her cheek against the warm seat and sighed. Her eyes felt heavy and she was grateful that she did have time to sleep, since she hadn't slept very much on the train ride…

_ "Good morning," Renata appeared behind Finnick, who was hunched over the sink shaving the stubble from his face._

_ He grinned at her reflection, rinsing off the excess shaving cream from his face and then drying it with a towel. "Morning," he said with a lazy smile, turning to her and folding his arms over his bare chest. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up."_

_ "You could have woken me, you know," she said with an arched eyebrow. "I wouldn't have minded having a shower with you."_

_ "Noted," He winked and dipped down to kiss her lips. His arms wound around her waist and suddenly he had her pinned up against the wall, lost in a passionate kiss. "Are you always so sprightly in the morning?" he breathed with a chuckle when he pulled away from her._

_ "No, not usually," she laughed and looked up into his eyes with flushed cheeks. Her stomach grumbled and she bit her lip. "I'm hungry…"_

_ "I wonder why. You didn't work up an appetite or anything." He winked again and let go of her, beginning to walk out. "I'll take care of that, unless you wanted me to take a second shower with you?" He laughed and dodged the swat she aimed at him._

_ When she finished her morning routine and entered the kitchen, Finnick smiled as he recognized his shirt on her frame. "Planning on stealing my clothes, Rini?"_

_ "Yes, I am," Renata replied as she sat down. "You discovered my evil plan. First get in your pants and then take the rest of your wardrobe."_

_ "Alright, missy. You better eat before you get any more sarcastic."_

Renata jolted awake, having suddenly gotten the sensation that she was falling, and she groaned, sitting up and looking out the window. She was puzzled as they were driving through a wooded area. Where the hell were they? The trees were different than the ones she had seen when she had gone to District Seven and she knew that they were still in the Capitol from the fact that they were driving on a paved road. She fiddled around with the buttons and then sighed, giving the window a soft tap with her knuckles.

"Yeeeees? Are you getting stir crazy?" Javier called back to her after he'd rolled down the window.

"How could you tell?" She smiled, resting her arms on the window and peering out the windshield. "Where are we? We're not-"

"Still in the Capitol? Actually, yes, we are. Not many people outside of those high ranking officials go out of the city." He swerved to miss a squirrel that had darted across the road and sighed.

"What's out here? Anything else besides squirrels?"

"Trees, mostly. But there are sections of land that certain wealthy individuals own…and that's all I'm saying. Quit trying to get me to give up the surprise," Javier chuckled, winking at her through the rearview mirror.

Renata pouted and she slumped back in her seat, staring out her window at the woods. It was a beautiful scene, even with the bit of snow still on the ground. Winter was almost over, for which she was very grateful, and she couldn't wait until spring came and brought back the warm sun with it. She closed her eyes and laid her head down, feeling sleep sneak up on her again.

_"So this is it, I guess?" Cecil asked as he stood on the platform with Renata, her belongings that she had packed up already put on the train. "Goodbye?"_

_ Renata looked at the wounded look on his face and she embraced him for the hundredth time that day. "Not for forever," she said softly, feeling squished in the hug. "I'll call when I can, when I figure out what's going on and when I'm settled in." She closed her eyes and nestled her head against his shoulder, feeling his arms tighten as if he were reluctant to let her go._

_ "Rini…"_

_ "It'll be okay, Cecil," she reassured him with a gentle voice, swallowing when she thought she heard him sniffle. "I'm sure that I'll see you real soon." Slowly he let her go and he wouldn't look at her, or wipe away the tears that had started to fall down his cheeks. She moved to Polom and Aria, who stood near their mother, and she kneeled down in front of them. "You squirts are gonna be good, aren't you?"_

_ "No," Polom smiled and he laughed, pouting when Renata patted his head and kissed his forehead._

_ Aria's lower lip stuck out when Renata kissed her forehead and she tugged at the rope that hung around her neck, offering it to the redhead. "Do you want this back? So you'll be safe?"_

_ She smiled and she shook her head, pressing the vial back into her palm and closing her fingers around it. "You keep it," she whispered. "Then when I see you again, I'll see that you're taking such good care of it." She gave the petite girl a hug and ruffled Polom's hair when she stood. Leona gave her a one armed hug and kissed her cheek, telling her to be safe._

_ Cecil took Renata's hand when she walked back to him and he walked her onto the train, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the dizzying décor inside. "I love you, Rini. And I'm sor-"_

_ "Don't do that," Rini murmured, stopping him before he could yet again apologize. "It isn't your fault." She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Cecil. I promise I'll do everything I can to see you soon."_

"Renata? Miss Renata," Javier's voice roused her and she blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"Are we there?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yes, we are! And for the purpose of keeping the surprise intact, I've darkened your windows, and Mr. Crane has asked if you would put on this blindfold." He smiled shyly, keeping those teeth hidden behind his lips. He must have caught on.

"Well…alright," Renata murmured, taking it from him and tying it around the back of her head. This was a very elaborate surprise.

"She's ready," Javier murmured from the front of the car, and after a few moments, the door beside her opened and she gasped as a gust of cold wind blew in. A pair of warm arms slipped around her and she resisted the urge to throw a punch.

"Easy there," a familiar voice chuckled in her ear. A bit of facial hair tickled her cheek and she relaxed a little as she was lifted out of the car. "I've got you."

"Seneca," she whispered, holding tight to him as he carried her to wherever they were going. "All this secrecy for me? I guess this is a bad time to tell you that I don't like surprises?"

His chest rumbled with laughter and she felt the temperature shift from cold to quite a comfortable one. "I hope you'll make an exception for this. Ready?" he asked after he had carefully set her down on her feet.

"Yes," Renata breathed and she felt him take off the blindfold. She slowly opened her eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. They were standing inside of a beautiful foyer, and further on she could see brand new furniture in the large great room, and finally the back of the house had an entire wall of windows that showed the snowy forest behind it, surrounding a small lake. "Wow," she whispered, feeling like her feet were glued to the floor. She looked over her shoulder at Seneca with her mouth open a little, unable to come up with an appropriate response. "What's it for?" she finally decided on.

"I didn't think that you'd like living in the penthouse. That is more for business purposes, for me to have a place close to work to stay if I need to. Plus, this is more romantic." He chuckled, taking her hand and leading her further into the house. "Can't have my wife living in a bachelor pad, can I?" He stopped showing her the expansive bathroom and gave her a warm smile. "No, I can't. So I bought this for us to start our lives together in. For you."

Renata felt her cheeks turn red from how sincere he sounded and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze, once again trying to get a read on him. "Thank you," she whispered, letting him continue the tour of their house. The single level structure was roomy but it still felt like a cozy home, with a couple extra bedrooms. For expansions, Rini figured, but wasn't too keen on the idea.

"And come here, love," Seneca led her towards the door they hadn't gone through. They were in what looked like another house, albeit smaller than theirs. He looked at her and smiled, "For Cecil and Leona to visit. Polom, Aria, and Vic have their own rooms, even."

Renata's eyes widened as he spoke of her family like they were all old friends and she swallowed, managing a nod. "This is so beautiful…all of it. I love it," she smiled, tilting her face up so he could kiss her. "Thank you, Seneca. Really, this is the loveliest house I've ever seen. And it's ours."

He nodded and kissed her pink lips, smoothing back her curly hair. "Just wait until spring comes, and everything is in bloom." He sighed at the thought and let his finger stroke the top of her cheek. "What say we get settled in? You have a fully stocked closet, and access to whatever you could need. I'll have dinner taken care of; you must be starving." He kissed the tip of her nose and let her go, chuckling when he saw her have to search for her room again.

He hadn't been joking when he said that her closet was stocked. It may have been more accurate to say that it was bursting at the seams. She looked at the endless rows of garment bags and swallowed, just wanting to find something casual. Finally she unearthed a pair of black lounge pants and a soft top. She stripped and then redressed, and as she was leaving, she saw a deep purple silk robe and grabbed it, slipping it on her arms.

* * *

"Did you cook this? It was really good," Rini remarked, setting aside her empty plate. They had elected to eat sitting on the couch rather than at the table, and a nice fire crackled in the fireplace.

"I know a few good recipes," Seneca chuckled, wiping his mouth and tossing his napkin onto the coffee table. "But I'm by no means a professional cook. If you would like, I'll have someone around to make our meals for us."

She shrugged. "I can cook a little, and I could learn…I better learn how to be a wife soon, huh? Doctor Kasnik told me he got the wedding invitation…I didn't know there was a date set already."

He smiled sheepishly and brushed his fingers against her cheek, tucking a few curls behind her ear. "I hope you aren't upset. I didn't want to wait around for the Games to come and go. I want to marry you now," he smiled bigger. "Do you want to see the invitation?" When she nodded, he disappeared for a moment and then returned with a beautiful piece of parchment, the words engraved in silver.

"This is the date for the wedding?" Renata asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, of course not…that's my birthday," She shrugged and then looked back at the invitation.

"Your eighteenth birthday," Seneca nodded, a knowing smile on his face. "I promise that you'll get birthday presents on top of wedding gifts. Your family will be here for the wedding, and I promise to make it as special a day as I can. You're giving me the best present I could ask for." He kissed her cheek softly and took back the paper from her.

Renata was quiet for a moment. Her brain hadn't stopped buzzing since this morning and she was beginning to get a headache from all her thinking. "Seneca?"

"Yes, dear?"

"How…do you know so much about me?" She pursed her lips and looked up at him. "You know so much, and it throws me off when you start talking about something I have no idea you knew about…"

He studied her face for a moment then gave a very slight smile. "I'm afraid I can't say much about that, darling."

Renata blinked, trying not to stare at him open-mouthed. Was he serious? She cleared her throat and turned her body towards him, setting one hand on top of his. "Well, I think…that since I'm your wife to be, I'm entitled to some answers." She swallowed, looking directly into his eyes.

Seneca arched a well-manicured brow and he laughed out loud, pulling her to his chest by one arm and kissing the top of her head. "I suppose I can't argue with that, can I?" He sighed and let her sit back, crossing his long legs. "We can see more than what people in the Districts know of. A lot more."

"What do you mean?"

He pursed his lips and she could tell he was trying to choose his words carefully. "We have eyes in each District. You know that, after what happened to Cecil. And what you've been told by others, I'm sure."

"You were spying on me?" she asked, a shiver going down her spine.

"I wouldn't say that, I never looked into your home. I just observed. Spoke with the Mayor about your childhood, and whatever he could tell me. I'm sure this is a bit strange to you…"

"I don't like that one bit." Renata shook her head, pulling her knees up to her chest. "That gives me the creeps."

"Rini-"

"That's not how you build a relationship!" she interrupted him. "You have to talk to someone and…be with someone to get to know them. Not by…observing."

Seneca smiled apologetically. "It was the only way I could know you since you weren't stationed here permanently. I'm sorry, love."

"You know loads more about me, and I barely know you. How can I marry a stranger?" She put a hand to her forehead, as if she couldn't fathom the idea.

"Can I make it up to you?" Seneca asked, biting his lip. The distress on her face upset him greatly. He reached for her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb, trying to sooth her. "Before we wed, I promise that you'll know me. I won't be a stranger. You can ask me anything and everything you can think of, and I'll tell you. Okay?"

She nodded after a pause, a small smile lifting her lips. "Okay," she whispered. "Tomorrow?"

"First thing." He nodded and he stood up, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her towards their bedroom.

**Seneca you horrible bastard! How could you do...wait..what? Interesting...and kind of creepy too? Hm. I really liked writing this chapter for some reason, I don't know, I feel like my writing was better than normal, not that i'm saying that I'm a good writer or anything or...oi. More and more interesting developments coming up, so y'all better stick around if you know what's good for you! Teehee, jk? Thank you so much for all of you that have left reviews and continue to do so and read what I have to share, each and everyone of you are awesome! Peace n blessing~**

**-Kelsey :3**


	17. Chapter 17

Sunlight poured in through the windows, stabbing at Finnick's closed eyelids in a ruthless attempt to wake him. He groaned and finally gave in, sitting up and untangling himself from the sheet. The room was warm, and familiar, but he felt like something was out of place. He yawned and he ran a hand through his wild hair, feeling like he hadn't slept at all. The house was too quiet, it felt too vacant. He looked at the empty spot in bed beside him and he sighed, deciding to drag himself out of bed.

His trudging footsteps echoed on the hardwood floor as he went to the bathroom, catching his reflection in the mirror. Yikes. He slowly removed his clothes and pulled open the door to the shower, half expecting to see someone else in there already.

_"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?"_ She would say with a smile, suddenly turning bashful. She'd make room for him and pretend that she didn't want her body to be pressed up against his with the water keeping them warm.

Finnick pursed his lips and he blinked, realizing he had been frozen in place for a few moments. He reached in and turned on the shower and got in, letting the water rush over his skin and hopefully wash everything away. When he emerged from the bathroom, he went to the kitchen, not caring to redress himself. His eyes glanced at a pile of mail on the counter and he overlooked it for the moment, opening the refrigerator and looking for anything he could eat. He snatched out an apple and bit a chunk out of it, crossing back over to the pile of the mail and absentmindedly flipping through it. He opened an envelope and felt his stomach drop as he pulled out a fancy piece of stationary.

_The pleasure of your company is requested_

_at the marriage of_

_Miss Renata Kelde_

_To_

_Mr. Seneca Crane—_

Finnick grit his teeth and he crumpled the invitation in his hands, feeling his hand shake as he clenched it. He wanted to tear it into pieces, as if doing so would cancel the plans entirely. Seneca had sent the invitation purely out of spite, a childish branding of the fact that he had Rini to himself now. The man had probably assumed that Finnick would not attend, that he would stay home and wallow in self-pity. He should know better.

A smirk crossed his face as he slowly uncurled the paper in his hands and peered at it again. There was a chance that he could jeopardize lots of things, but he knew that he had to show up. If only for the satisfaction he would get from Seneca's expression.

* * *

"Do you have parents?"

"Of course I have parents, everyone has parents." Seneca murmured as he rifled through a stack of papers he had in his study. As promised, he let his fiancé play interviewer. From the moment she had waked, she fired off question after question, hardly stopping to take her breath. "A mother, Sylvie, and a dad, Raphael. No siblings."

"Well, where are they?" She asked, curled up in his chair with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

"They live on the outskirts of the Capitol, though not as far out as we are. When I was going through school, I kind of lost touch with them so I could get to where I am now," He said, turning and sitting on his desk. He seemed like he was hesitating to add more, and only when Renata prodded him further with a raise of her brow. "I'm good at what I do, you know. Since I was a kid, I was…obsessed with manipulating things. I never really had a pet for a long time, because I would…" He shook his head, but there was a strange look of elation on his face. "Whatever I could manipulate, I did. Their food, their environment…I wanted to force them to adapt to survive. And usually they were so dumb, or I was too…let's call it 'extreme', for them to do it," He chuckled quietly.

A shiver of fear went down Rini's spine as she listened to him. "When did you start doing that to people?" She asked quietly, a little tremor in her voice. She noted his eyes brighten at her question and she felt a little sick to her stomach that he seemed to enjoy this so much. It was sick…

"I was involved with the process of constructing the arena before I became Head Gamemaker. I liked to take on big assignments. Set the bar as high as possible. The year that caused my shift to Head Gamemaker was two years before your Games. So the 71st. I don't think anyone will ever forget that finale," He had an excited and nearly smug look on his face. He took a deep breath and looked his young fiancé in her wide eyes. "They were starving, every single miserable tribute that was left. The cavern had little sustenance for all of them, and all that darkness can get to a person's brain. We herded them all down to center of the arena, and when they saw one another, something inside them snapped. It's amazing what people will do when they are starving." The curl of his lips was terrifying and Renata knew she didn't want to know any more, but he was going to tell her. "I didn't anticipate little Pietro from District Six being the one to come out of it. Covered head to toe in blood and the meat of the others in his stomach."

"Oh my god," Renata breathed and her empty mug slipped out of her hands and onto the floor, breaking into a couple of pieces. She covered her face in horror and shook her head.

Seneca pursed his lips and the sadistic smile vanished from his face. "What?" he asked with that tone of concern back in his voice. He reached for Renata's arm and frowned when she jerked it away from him. "Rini-"

"You're crazy!" She cried, shaking her head. She jumped to her feet and put a hand to her forehead. "How do I know that one morning I'll wake up and you've suddenly put me through one of your experiments?" She was shouting at him, unable to help it. He was partly responsible for the demise of innocent people. "And have you ever gotten your hands on a baby before? I would hate to think of what sick things you could think of to put one through. How can I marry you, or give you children when I'm afraid of you?" She swallowed as he just stood there and took her accusations, his eyes focused on the floor in front of her.

He slowly took a few steps towards her, his head tilting up so he was looking into her eyes. "Renata," He murmured, taking hold of her neck with his hand. "I will never ever hurt you." His grip was firm on her neck and he was stroking her skin with his thumb. "You're safe with me." His smile was surely meant to be reassuring, but that and the look in his eyes frightened the young girl. He leaned in and brushed his lips over hers, and when he turned away from her she had a few tears on her cheeks.

* * *

"How many dresses did you make?" Renata gasped as she watched the team of several men carry in garment bags. Ever since Fascal had arrived, he had been ordering them around, telling them where to put what and not to track mud inside the house. The living room was already bursting from all the dresses that had already been set down, and Renata breathed a sigh of relief when the last one came through the door.

"I just had so many visions of you in all of them, I couldn't stop!" Fascal exclaimed, showing her his weathered hands. "I'm thinking you could wear at least three of them throughout the big day."

"Three?" She gasped, wrinkling her nose. "Why on earth would-"

"Shhh shush shush!" He grinned, covering her mouth. "If you want to finish going through them before it gets dark, I would suggest keeping your complaints to a minimum." He laughed when she rolled her eyes and he took his hand away, motioning for her to approach the sea of dresses.

There was a large mirror placed in the middle of the living room and Renata looked at herself in it as Fascal fastened the first dress on her. The skirt was so large that she couldn't help but giggle a little at herself.

"You look delicious, I don't know what you're going on about," Fascal wrinkled his nose at her. "Like a cupcake." He grinned when she shook her head and then helped her out of it, immediately putting her into another. "Are you excited to get married, sweets?" He asked after a while, having found one dress that she liked so far. "Where is your dear husband to be, anyway?"

"He left this morning to work," Renata answered, running her hands over the delicate lace of the dress. "Early this morning."

"I can see why, you're not exactly right off the beaten path," Her stylist murmured, unzipping her. "It is beautiful out here; I can see why he saw the appeal."

She nodded and pulled up the sleeves of the next dress, not really seeing herself in the mirror. She wondered why Seneca did choose a place so secluded from the Capitol. Perhaps he truly did choose it for generous reasons, but when she thought more about it…she had no idea where she was. If she needed to get back to town, she would have no idea where to go. It was completely disorienting and she swallowed, gasping quietly when Fascal pricked her with a pin and tears burned the back of her throat.

"I'm sorry!" He gasped and quickly got her out of the dress before she could bleed on it. "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" He sighed when she gave him an unconvincing smile and he shook his head. "Where have you gone to, Rini?" he murmured, not sounding entirely kidding.

"I'm still here," She said, not meeting his eyes in the mirror. "Same old Rini."

Fascal pursed his lips and he put a bandage over the spot he had nicked her, "More or less." He got her to meet his eyes and he stared at her for a moment, a knowing look in his eye. "You can tell me anything, lovey. I'm here for you. You're my muse, remember?" He smiled and turned her to face him, shushing her gently when he saw the tears clinging to her lashes. "Things will look up, my mermaid. Don't fret…" He held her close by her shoulders and he kissed her forehead.

Renata sniffled and she rested her forehead against his, taking a few shaky breaths. "I've just got…wedding jitters, I suppose."

"If you need anything, and I mean anything…I'll do it for you."

"I need you to take me to Doctor Kasnik."

* * *

"Welcome!" Seneca beamed as he opened the front door to the little family standing there. "Please, come in."

"Thanks," Cecil grunted as he led his wife and children inside, his eyes wary of his surroundings. The interior was warm and inviting, which surprised him. It was too normal for what he had been expecting.

"I'm hungry," Aria said to her father, looking to Seneca when he chuckled. She shrunk against her father's side, watching the strange man with wide eyes.

"There is quite a dinner to be had, I assure you. Rini was listing off as much food as she could think of for our celebration. We are very happy to have you here with us, and for such a joyous occasion."

"Cecil!" A voice came from the hall. Renata emerged in a white ensemble that made her look a few years older, and her hair was twisted into an elegant updo. She smiled widely and walked over to them, giving the man a hug.

"I…" Cecil managed, at a loss for words. She didn't look like she was suffering any. If anything, she looked like she had been faring better since she had left Four. "It's so good to see you," he finally whispered, smiling and stroking her cheek.

"I'm so happy that you all are here," The redhead smiled, kissing his cheek before stepping back and smoothing out her clothes. She was carrying herself differently, and the amount of times her eyes flitted towards Seneca made him purse his lips. He didn't buy into her being so in love that she couldn't help looking at him.

"Rini," Seneca said.

"A-are you hungry? I'm sure you are after such a long day," The redhead said, looking a little flustered.

"I'm sure they would like to relax first, darling."

"Oh, yes! Of course, let me show you to your room. Well, it's more like your own little house," She laughed, twisting her fingers nervously. "Here, let me show you-"

"I'll show them, love, why don't you set the table?" Seneca suggested, setting a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a nod and a stern look before leaving her in the kitchen.

Renata swallowed as she went to the table, holding a bunch of plates in her arms. Her hands were shaking as she set one in front of every seat, trying to remember everything that Seneca had told her. She wanted to please him and follow what he had told her to do, but she knew that Cecil would be picking up on her strange behavior. She blinked and gasped when Seneca was suddenly in front of her, taking a plate from her hands. "I'm sorry, I was-"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You're doing fine," He said, setting silverware by each plate. "Remember what I told you, Renata. You're happy here."

After they had rested for a while, everyone sat down at the table for the bounty of food. The kids were especially excited for the sweets that awaited on the counter.

"This is where you live now, Rini?" Aria asked, swinging her legs and not realizing that she was kicking Seneca's leg.

She smiled and nodded, "Isn't it pretty? I can't wait until spring. I'm going to have picnics down by the lake every day, I think." She watched Aria and Polom eat with the expensive silverware, finding it a bit funny. "I can't believe how much you all have grown. I don't think I've noticed it since now. Vic is feeding himself now? Oh, my…" She sighed and smiled, sitting with her back straight.

"It's cause you don't see us every day no more," Polom said matter-of-factly. He had eaten so much that Renata was certain it would start spewing out of his ears.

"Well, I guess you'll have to come see us more often then, hm?" Seneca murmured, shooting Aria a look when she kicked him again. "Be careful, there."

"Do we have the privilege of using the train whenever we please now?" Leona asked, sipping at her wine.

"Whenever you want to visit, just call us here and I'll make arrangements. There aren't any times when you aren't welcome here, except for during the honeymoon," He slipped his hand with Renata's and winked, making her blush. "Right, darling?"

She smiled and nodded, avoiding Cecil's throughout the whole dinner. "Right."

"Perhaps you and Rini could stay with us sometime as well," Cecil murmured, looking out of his element. "We would be happy to have you in our home. Treat you to some real District Four living."

Renata looked at him and she smiled wide, nodding. "I think that would be fun! Have you ever seen the ocean, Seneca? It's beautiful! You'd love it, oh, please? Please, could we?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and then smiled, chuckling quietly. "Yes, I believe we could. I'll hold you to that invitation, Cecil."

By the time they had gotten through dinner, and had dessert, the kids had fallen asleep and Leona had taken them to their rooms. Renata lingered in the kitchen, washing up the plates. She jumped, not having heard Cecil come up beside her.

"You nearly scared me to death," she laughed softly, drying her hands on a towel. "Did you enjoy dinner? I'm so glad you're h-"

"You have already said that quite a few times, Renata," He interrupted her, his weathered face stoic. "Do you mind if you go off the script for a minute?"

She swallowed and stared at him with wide eyes, knowing that she couldn't say anything to convince him otherwise.

"I don't like this. I don't like it one bit. Trust me when I say that I will be trying everything I can to come up with a way to get you out of this. Whatever he's said to you, whatever he's going to do to you, he can't get away with it. It's not fair, it…it's against the rules," he swallowed, putting his hand to her cheek and stroking it with his thumb. Her freckled skin looked like porcelain, and she like a ghost.

"There are no rules, Cecil," She whispered back, putting her hand to his. She slowly began to pull it away from her face, dropping her gaze to the floor. "And besides…I'm happy here."

**Well this was interesting. Many questions that will need answering. What is Finnick going to do when he shows up at the wedding? Why does Renata want Fascal to take her to the doctor? Hay fever? Highly unlikely. But yes, all will be revealed in the next chapter...hopefully! Review review review!**

**ALSO! An important announcement. So listen closely. In addition to Undertow, I will be working on a new Hunger Games story! Dun dun dun! In collaboration with the always amazing Cosette Everdeen (srsly she's great), I will partly be writing a story! It will hopefully be up within the week or so, and it will be posted under her account since she's the more adept writer asigrjlkja it's true just look at her. I could probably give you more details about it, like its closely related to the Hunger Games book, but with a few minor changes teehehehe but I guess you'll just have to read it damn. So check her profile for it every so often, maybe take a peek at For Everything a Reason (that story is my baby, folks, give it luvins I promise i'm not leading you astray. Ashtray?), and as always stick around for Undertow and beyond! Next stop, the wedding!**

**-Kelsey :3**


	18. Chapter 18

Light slowly began to fade into the skylight in Renata's master bedroom. She murmured quietly and opened her eyes, feeling a terrible heaviness in them. Despite how tired she had been, sleep hadn't found her the night before. She rolled over and blinked a few times, remembering that she had gone to bed alone.

_"It breaks tradition for a man to see his bride before the ceremony," Seneca explained as he stood in the doorway, a bag in his hand. "I'll see you again before you know it, and then we'll be married…" His lips were reassuring as he kissed her goodbye, before he left her alone in their giant house._

Renata sat up and she tried to rub the aching in her eyes away, giving a great yawn. Trying to sleep again was useless, so she climbed out of bed and shuffled across the carpeted floor to her closet. She closed the door behind her and swallowed, feeling paranoia wash over her as she went to retrieve a metal box she had hidden away at the bottom of a drawer.

_"Renata? I didn't expect to see you back so soon," Dr. Kasnik smiled as he entered the examination room. "What can I do for you?"_

_ A pleasant smile was on her face and she tucked a strand of hair behind her eyes like a shy girl. "Seneca and I, we…we want to wait a little while before we start having children. We want more time to…enjoy our marriage before any little ones come along." Her cheeks were red and she gave an embarrassed giggle to top it off. "So we were wondering if you could put me back on the birth control, just to take precautions. He's not exactly a fan of using his own contraceptives…"_

_ Dr. Kasnik smiled and he nodded in understanding. "We can certainly do that for you. We can do like before, and bring you in at the beginning of every month for an injection. There are, of course, other options, but I find that this one proves to be the most effective in cases of…well, newlyweds, or people like them." He put on a pair of gloves and went to one of the cabinets in the room._

_ "I was wondering if there was a way that I could give myself the injections rather than having to come to you every month," Renata stopped him. "Just so…I mean, I think that that would be easier for me. I don't leave home much as it is, and once we're married…" She trailed off and smiled, shrugging._

_ He pursed his lips, suddenly questioning her true motives for coming to see him. When he had first seen her, she did look different. More accepting of her new life, even happy. Now, he could see a little less of the new Capitol girl and more of the old Renata sitting on the table. "I see," he murmured and nodded, going back to her. "I can put together a kit for you to administer to yourself, and if you do decide to have children, or you run out, come see me again and I'll do what I can to help you." He looked into her eyes and Renata could feel that he understood why she was doing this. "I assume you're not telling Seneca of this?" he asked, motioning for her to turn on her side._

_ Renata shook her head, watching as he showed her how to give herself the shot. "I'm not ready," she whispered, her heart pounding as he let her pull her pants back up. She rubbed her sore bottom and sat up, watching him put little glass vials of clear liquid into a metal container for her, along with several syringes. "You won't tell him?"_

_ "Of course not, love," he murmured as he scribbled down the directions for her on a small piece of paper and put it into the box as well, lest she forget his instructions. He placed the box in her hands and gave her a serious look. "Keep this somewhere you're certain he won't find it. He's a powerful man, Renata. You don't know what he can do."_

A shiver went down her spine as she heard Dr. Kasnik's voice echo in her head. She pulled the top off of the box and prepped a syringe, holding it in her mouth while she pulled up her nightgown. Seneca had mentioned having kids a couple of times after she had blown up at him, but the thought still terrified her. Almost as much as what would happen if he found out about her secret meeting with Dr. Kasnik. She gritted her teeth and drove the needle into her flesh, her eyes fluttering closed as she pushed the hammer down.

* * *

"I can do this," Renata whispered as Fascal laced her up into her first dress. She tried to keep her breathing even as he dolled her up, his face in a fixed state of concentration as it had been the whole morning. "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Well I don't think you'll get anything up, since you haven't eaten a thing."

She swallowed and looked at her reflection, which seemed only a stranger looking back at her. A beautiful, grown up stranger. Fascal had really done a fantastic job; she just didn't have her heart in this whole thing. Obviously. "It's incredible," she whispered to her stylist when he rested his chin on her shoulder and gazed at her reflection. "There's no way any other stylist could have done better."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his thin frame. "I know disappointment when I see it, miss Rini. You don't have to lie to me."

"No, I'm not! I really-"

"But it's not what you wanted, I know." Fascal shrugged, kissing her flawless cheek softly. "I know how you thought you'd look on your wedding day. I looked into how weddings are done in District Four."

She bit her lip and stared at herself some more, not needing to tell him that he was right. "I'm trying. I'm trying to change, but it's hard. I'm trying to be what he wants..."

* * *

Renata's heart jumped to her throat as she walked out to where the ceremony was set up in the back yard of the house, the low murmur from the several guests stopping when she appeared. Her eyes shifted over the strangers staring at her, certain that she looked absolutely terrified. She blinked when someone stepped up to her and cleared his throat, looking up to find that it was Cecil. She relaxed slightly as she took his arm, happy to have him supporting her. Faint music was playing from somewhere as he led her down the carpeted path, which wound through trees. The guests lined the walk and she tried to smile and nod at them, but the most she could do was focus on putting one foot in front of the other. A flash of copper hair caught her eye and she swore for a moment that she saw Finnick. It was too late to see for sure; she was almost to Seneca.

He stood with an official-looking man, his expensive suit hanging nicely on his tall, lean frame. His blue eyes were bright as Cecil brought her to him and his usual smirk was replaced with an elated smile.

Rini stumbled a little when Cecil suddenly stopped and he turned her to face him, lifting her veil from her face and wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. How long had she been crying? She closed her eyes when Cecil leaned in and pressed a gentle, scratchy kiss to her cheek. She smiled at the familiar feeling and let out a small breath when she opened her eyes. "I love you," she whispered, squeezing his hands.

He swallowed and he nodded back, looking up to Seneca, who took a few steps forward to join them. "Take care of her, do you hear me?" he murmured only so the three could hear them. "If you don't, so help me."

Seneca didn't look fazed at all. He simply smiled and nodded. He held out his hand for Renata to take and led her to the man. This type of ceremony was completely foreign to Rini. Back at home, they would have a net draped around their shoulders; it was so much more intimate there. But that wasn't her way of life anymore. She blinked, realizing that she hadn't heard anything the man had just said. Her cheeks burned and she turned to face Seneca, holding his hands in hers.

"This ring is special, Rini," Seneca said softly, holding her hand and showing her the ring he was holding in the other. "I had picked one out for you myself, but this morning, your father took me aside and he gave me this. He told me that he was keeping it for you for the day that you got married, and well…here we are," he smiled, his eyes very tender. "It's your mother's ring."

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him in confusion. She looked at Cecil standing a little ways away and felt love wash over her and replace the nerves and her apprehension. How did he…

"I hope that you cherish it, like she cherished you, and how I will. Every day," he whispered, slipping it onto her finger. The ring didn't match the beautiful, fancy engagement ring, but it somehow fit together. Her old life and her new one, together on one finger.

Renata sniffled and then smiled, a couple of tears trailing down her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered, looking up into his eyes. She recited her vows to him with a small but strong voice, slipping the silver ring onto his finger. The woven band imitated her ring and she ran her thumb gently over it. Now she really was tied to him, for better or for worse. She was hoping for the better. Finally, the ceremony was over, and Seneca drew her close to him for a kiss. As all the guests applauded their union, she stayed close to her new husband. If he really, truly loved her, then maybe she could look past his faults and be happy with him too.

"Happy birthday, Renata Crane," he breathed when he broke the kiss, smiling down at her.

* * *

After the ceremony and a wardrobe change, Renata was faced with the task of accepting congratulations from dozens of strangers. She stood obediently at her new husband's side, a big smile on her face as he chattered on and on with everyone that approached them. Cecil and Leona had taken the kids not long after the vows had been said, much to her despair. He had reassured her that they would talk and see one another soon, though, and she trusted his word. She looked down at her ring and smiled at it, feeling such a comfort for having something that belonged to her mother. For not knowing her except for those months she had been inside her and the few first hours of her life, she felt such love for the woman.

"Hello? Are you in there? Can't bear to drag yourself out of your blissful thoughts to hear my congratulations, can you?"

Renata blinked and she cursed herself at how loudly she gasped. Finnick stood before her, as real as could be. "Y-you-"

"Yeah, it's me," he chuckled as if she had told some hilarious joke. "What, did you think that I'd miss your big day? No way. I live for these shindigs." He squeezed the arm of the young woman who stood at his side and she giggled quietly, a dreamy look on her face.

Renata felt her stomach turn with jealousy and she swallowed it back, pasting a smile on her face. Who was this?

"I was wondering if you had gotten the invitation, Odair," Seneca smirked, holding his hand out to shake.

"You know I never pass on these, Crane," Finnick answered, and only someone that knew him quite well could have detected the bit of acid in his tone. "I just had to find the right suit, and the right date." He winked at the white-haired vixen, who giggled some more. "Marielle's husband didn't mind letting her out for a bit of fun. For the wedding, too." His eyes flickered to Renata for a moment and he felt his heart drop a little at the look of strain on her face. "I just came to tell you both congrats and to enjoy the honeymoon, all that." He nodded and looked up to Seneca. "The Games are coming up in a couple months. You think you'll be letting her out of the bedroom to be a mentor this year?"

Renata's heart fluttered at the thought of being with Finnick again. Their blissful night together seemed like an eternity ago. She looked up at her husband expectantly, biting on her lip. "Could I?" she asked quietly, like a little girl asking permission from her father.

Seneca pursed his lips and he cleared his throat before speaking. "I haven't decided whether I'm in favor of that idea or not. She told me that she didn't want to do anything that involved the Games anymore. Remember, sweetpea? That's why you like it here at home so much."

She didn't, but she nodded anyway.

Finnick raised a brow, but didn't press the issue any further. "Right, then. Maybe I'll see you around the Capitol soon." He gave a firm nod and led Marielle away.

Renata felt hot tears prick her eyes and she stared straight ahead, not wanting to let them fall. She could feel Seneca staring at her and she turned away from him, trying to keep her breaths even. "I'm going to have Fascal put me in a different dress," she said quietly.

"My parents are here, and they want to meet you. Come back here once you've changed," he murmured, letting her go back to their room. He furrowed his brow, looking towards the direction that Finnick had gone. So he had shown up after all. Quite daring.

* * *

"Close your eyes. I made this one extra special," Facscal whispered as he helped Renata slip into her final gown for the evening.

Renata smiled faintly and she obeyed him, feeling him do up the several buttons up her back. Her thoughts, no matter how hard she tried to keep them from doing so, went to Finnick. Finnick and that Marielle. She hated the childish feeling of jealousy that was in her as she thought of him with her and she hissed out a quiet breath. Really, Rini? She supposed that she wouldn't automatically mature into an adult on her eighteenth birthday. "Can I look now?"

"Yes. Open your eyes."

Renata opened her eyes and she gasped. The dress he put her in was by far the simplest dress she had worn today, the soft lace going down to her wrists and up her neck. What had taken her breath away was the man who had appeared behind her.

"I thought you'd left," she whispered, turning around to face the bronze-haired young man.

"Mm. I'll keep an eye out for the husband," Fascal said with a small smile and moved towards the door.

Finnick and Renata collided into each other's arms and she cried out in relief before his lips silenced hers. She kissed him back with passion and desperation, winding her fingers in his hair and tasting his familiar mouth.

"I don't have long," Finnick whispered in between kisses, his own voice quivering. "Rini…"

She shook her head and pulled him down for another kiss, not willing to let go of him. "You came," she whispered back. Her cheeks were wet and she wasn't sure if they were her tears or his. "I didn't know when I would see you again-"

"I love you, Renata."

Her eyes grew wide and her chest ached at his words. "Finnick," she breathed, her eyes welling with more tears. She didn't know if she was happy to hear him say it, or devastated that it made her marriage that much harder. She buried her face in his neck and cried quietly, gripping the material of his jacket.

"It's okay, love. It's okay…"

"I love you too," she croaked against his skin, sniffling.

"There you are, Mr. Crane. I was wondering if you were coming to fetch your wife," Fascal announced loudly from the hallway.

A pang of fear went through Renata's body and they broke apart, wiping the tears from their cheeks. She smiled as Seneca entered and she gave a little turn, showing off the new dress. "What do you think, darling?"

"Still here, Odair?" was all he said. He watched Finnick like a bug as he ducked out of the room, leaving the newlyweds alone.

"Where are your mother and father?" Rini asked, turning to look at herself in the mirror. Her heart was pounding in fear as he stayed silent. She was in trouble. Very big trouble.

"They left. I sent them and the rest of the guests away. My wife was taking too long," he murmured, stepping towards her after he had closed the door. A shiver went down her spine as he stood right behind her, towering over her menacingly. "Have I not been good to you, Renata? I don't understand."

"What? Of course you have, love-"

"Then why do you insist on humiliating me? I save you from whoring yourself out to every taker and only ask for your love in return." He brushed her hair aside and tugged at the sash of her dress. "I don't see why you resist me. I can give you the world." His fingers tugged down the zipper, moving his hands inside and around to grab her breasts. "One minute you act like you love me and then I catch you with another man. How many times do I have to tell you that you are mine?"

She whimpered as he pulled her back against him, his gaze hard in the reflection. Her eyes were wide with fear and she squirmed in his grip, her heart pounding against her chest. "I-I know, Seneca…"

"Then why?!" he yelled, yanking his hands back and tearing the dress from her body. "I paid a fortune for you, you little bitch! And for what? You could at least say my name in bed instead of biting your tongue when you want to say his!" His eyes were wide and crazed and she backed up away from him, the coolness of the mirror touching her back.

"Seneca, please," she whispered. "I'm sorry-"

"No you aren't," he laughed harshly, shedding his jacket. "Not yet, you aren't." He let out a snarl when she tried to dart away from him and he caught her by her wrist, flinging her onto the bed.

Her eyes widened and she tried to lift herself up with her arms, her breathing having turned to frantic panting. It was crazy how fast things could change from good to bad. "Please!" she begged him as he crawled onto the bed behind her and pinned her down to the mattress. She blurted out a sob against the sheets, scared that he would try and suffocate her. His hands ripped her underwear from her body and held her down so that she couldn't even struggle against him. She could hear his voice in her head as he entered her from behind, rough and uncaring.

_I will never ever hurt you. You're safe with me._

**Gah. Rini Rini Rini, when are you going to catch a break? Poor girl. Good thing people wished their marriage well, right? Er...right? Finnick was even kind enough to give her a congratulatory kiss...and profession of his love for her! Like you said, Non, I really really really want to plop them onto their own island of happiness and flowers, but...agh, I've got a story line to follow. I think. Yes. Let me know what you think of this oh so happy union, dear readers :)**

**Aaaaand also: The first couple chapters of A Slow Hurt are posted on Cosette Everdeen's page! Yaaaaaay! If you haven't gone and given it a read, you definitely should and I would love you for a 1000 years :3**

**You stay classy, San Diego.**

**-Kelsey :3**


	19. Chapter 19

The couple of months that followed the union seemed to Seneca to fly by. Very soon he would be back in the Capitol, rarely seeing the outside of the control room. He had plans to keep Renata at the house, where she could wait for his return and stay out of the sights of certain Capitol frequenters. Despite his best efforts, Renata had not become pregnant within the early days of their marriage. He still felt wary of trusting her completely, though she had become quite obedient.

Renata had indeed learned exactly how to behave with Seneca. She didn't speak unless he addressed her first, and she remained by his side if he were ever to need anything from her. She was simply a shell of her old self, hollow and unfeeling. There wasn't any contact with anyone outside of the house, though he had promised her the use of the telephone to call Cecil. The house was a prison, and she was a slave to Seneca's bed. Every night, he would bed her. Some of the positions and the things he would have her do made her face burn red with embarrassment, but she obeyed him without protest, knowing that if she did he would hurt her.

She did feel a small shred of victory knowing that she controlled whether or she were to conceive, and with every test he made her take that came back negative, she inwardly applauded herself. Perhaps if she did get pregnant, he wouldn't constantly feel the need to mount her, but she also knew that if she got pregnant that there would be no chance of ever going back to her old life. She had discovered in the beginning of her marriage that Seneca was into very, for lack of a better word, kinky lifestyle, something that he had managed to keep hidden from her when she was only his call girl. Now that she was his wife, his property, there was no reason to. Whatever fantasy he desired, she was expected to fulfill. Sometimes, he would have her sit in his lap and take control of him.

"As if you could handle me," He said with a breathy chuckle, his hands at her hips. His fingertips pressed bruises into her pale skin, and later when the duty had been done, he would run his hands over them and proclaim that it marked her as his lover. Eventually he would drift off; rolling over on his other side and leaving her huddled on her side of the bed, naked and not satisfied. She could feel what he had left inside her and it took her every ounce of strength not to go and scrub her skin raw. Only when his breaths turned slow and heavy did she indulge herself in her thoughts. She would roll away from him, practically teetering on the edge of the bed and curling into herself.

_"I love you, Renata."_ Finnick whispered in her head over and over. She grazed her fingertips over her shoulders and closed her eyes, pretending that it was him touching her skin. Beautiful, safe Finnick, whom she missed very dearly. Eventually she would drift off into unconsciousness, where she would not even dare to dream lest she call out his name in her sleep.

One morning, Seneca emerged from the hall dressed in a suit that he would only wear if he were going to the Capitol. Renata bit her lip as he strode over to the table and stuffed a biscuit into his mouth, sighing as he sat in his chair. "What is that look for?" He asked when an eyebrow raised. He motioned for her to come over and he pulled her into his lap, fighting a smile.

"You don't dress this dapper for me," Renata shrugged, running her hand over the black panel of his jacket. She slowly raised her eyes up to meet his, her lower lip sticking out in a small pout. "So I assume that it means you're leaving me here." She rested her head on his shoulder so her face was buried against his neck. "And I don't want you to. I want to go with you, I don't like being alone, Seneca…"

He smiled and he kissed her forehead softly, his hand slowly massaging circles into her lower back. "Well, I'm due there in a couple hours. If you're coming with me…you'd better get ready quick." He grinned when she sat up quickly, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Really?" She breathed, searching his face for some indication of trickery.

"Go on, and be quick of it," Seneca whispered, kissing her lips and patting her back. He watched as she hurried back to their bedroom and the sound of her throwing clothes on made him chuckle.

* * *

"Are you finished yet?" Seneca called over his shoulder, smiling when Renata came hurrying over to him, drying her hair with a towel. "I could've offered help."

She smiled and kissed his cheek softly, sitting beside him. "We would've missed the entire reaping."

He grinned and shrugged, slinging an arm around her shoulders and turning the television on. "Let's see who we've got to play with this year," he murmured, letting his fingers caress her upper arm.

"You won't go falling in love with any of them, will you?" Renata asked with a raise of her eyebrow, pursing her lips when he laughed. "I'm serious! This means that you can't go around wooing every girl you find appealing." She waved her wedding ring in front of his face, which made him laugh harder.

"I assure you, my dear," Seneca smirked, pulling her into his lap and cradling her like a baby. "My affection lies with you." He leaned down and kissed her lips, slowly deepening them until she had her arms worked around his neck, her fingers messing up his coiffed hair. He chuckled and pushed her away after a moment, the look of disappointment on her face making him grin wider. "I have to do my job, you know." He motioned to the television as the footage of the reaping began.

Renata blinked and she rested her head against his shoulder, her heart pounding as Districts One and Two were shown, both the typical Career types. "Look at him," she murmured, nodding at the blonde boy from Two. "He's very self-assured, isn't he? I don't understand why people would volunteer for this…"

"For honor, to prove themselves that they can survive," Seneca murmured. "People do it for different reasons, I suppose. Winning the Games gives you eternal glory, don't you know that?" He teased, his lips grazing the top of her head.

"I won on a fluke," She murmured in reply. "Lots of people in my District went to the academy to train, but I never did. Cecil-"

"No, he doesn't seem like a very brutish man himself. Here, love, District Four."

Renata sat up a little when the screen changed to the Justice Building, and she felt her throat close when the tributes were shown.

"That's strange," Seneca said. "They're both so young, I was expecting a volunteer or too, since you were the victor last year."

"Maybe I wasn't inspiring enough," She mumbled, turning away from the screen and burying her face in his chest. If she weren't married, she would be mentoring those kids this year. She'd be alongside Finnick, and like him she would be selling herself to help keep them alive. She sighed quietly, making Seneca clutch her a little closer to his chest.

"Would you rather be home?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"No!" She said quickly, shaking her head. "I want to be here, I want to be with you! I'm just tired is all."

He pressed a kiss between her eyebrows, letting his lips linger there. "You've been acting strange the past few days. Maybe you should see Dr. Kasnik just to be sure your fatigue is from lack of sleep…" He trailed off and Rini swallowed at the hopeful little smile that tugged up the corners of his mouth.

A warm blush spread across her face and she bit her lip. "Of course." She knew of course that that would be impossible, but she would go just to humor him.

"Whoa," Seneca said, sitting forward suddenly. "That's unusual." It was the reaping from District Twelve.

Renata watched as an older boy took away the little girl that had gotten chosen and another girl took her place. She furrowed her eyebrows, looking at the girl's face for a moment. She looked very familiar, she was sure they had met before.

"Katniss Everdeen," He said, whistling. "She'll be the first volunteer from there. Very interesting."

"I saw her. She and her little sister, I met them when I was on the victory tour," Renata stood up, wiping her hands on her pants. She stared at Katniss for a moment before Seneca flipped off the screen and set the remote down.

"So, what do you think? Any observations?" His mouth was quirked like she was about to tell him a joke.

"Well…I can't really say. The Careers are obviously good and they have an advantage…but we know nothing about the other tributes. They could have skills of greater worth than strength, but we won't find out until we see them in the arena."

He raised his brows and grinned at her. "Very astute, Mrs. Crane." He stood up and planted a peck on her lips, then went to pour himself a glass of one of the colorful liquids sitting on the bar.

Rini watched him for a moment, her heart pounding as she gathered up the nerve to speak. "Seneca?" She ventured a little closer to him, wringing her fingers. "I was wondering if…when the tributes arrive, if I could be allowed to go see them."

He was quiet for a moment and then he set his glass down, turning around to face her. "Why would you want to do that?"

She couldn't help the blush that rose in her cheeks. "I wanted to mentor, but I won't ask you for that again. If I could just go and visit, see Salvatore, and Fascal too-"

"And sneak around behind my back? I know why you want to go, Renata, I'm not a fool. I trust you, my dear wife, but not nearly that much."

"They're my friends!" She exploded, making his eyes widen in surprise. "I want to see them; I want to talk to someone besides myself! You leave me alone for days on end and I go crazy! It's not fair, I just want to visit, I won't do anything wrong…I'm good, I'm a good girl," She whimpered, suddenly on her knees begging him. "Please, Seneca…please…" She ran her hands up and down the front of his thighs, swallowing. She sniffled and watched him stare down at her, his facial expression strained.

"Rini," He muttered, pressing his lips hard together. He closed his eyes as she kept rubbing his legs, her hands stirring him. A low moan escaped his lips as she undid the button of his pants and tugged down the zipper, letting them fall around his ankles. "Oh, f-fuck…" Her lips were soft and warm against his skin and he folded both his hands into her wet hair.

"You can go," He said when she had finished him and he pulled his pants back up. "But I'm sending someone with you." He looked down into her eyes and gave her cheek a gentle pat.

* * *

Renata tapped her foot nervously as she rode the elevator up to the fourth floor of the training complex. A Peacekeeper stood silently beside her, his presence looming over her like her own personal storm cloud. He couldn't be much more thrilled than her to have him as her babysitter, but if it was the only condition that Seneca had for her to go see everyone, then she would take it. She had been very eager to give him whatever he wanted the couple of days that it took for the tributes to arrive to the Capitol, just for this small favor.

There were voices from further inside the floor when the doors opened, and Renata took a breath before stepping out of the elevator. What would they say to her? What if she shouldn't have come?

"Rini?!" Salvatore exclaimed when she rounded the bend and appeared in the sitting area. He got up, nearly spilling his glass of wine. "It is you!" He set down his glass and scampered over to her, pulling her into his arms. "Well, would you look at you? Marriage becomes you, lovely." He smiled, putting his hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't make the wedding, would you forgive me if I told you I plan on getting you a big present?"

Renata laughed and she shook her head. "You're already forgiven, don't worry." She embraced him again, inhaling his familiar scent of lemongrass. She looked at the other people in the room that were staring at them; the two young tributes, Fascal and the other stylist Credence, and Finnick.

He sat forward on the couch, clutching his glass of wine tightly. His eyes flitted from her to the Peacekeeper standing in the background, making the connection on her conditional visit. He wondered how she was able to manage this one. "Mrs. Crane," He said with a nod, bringing the glass to his lips to conceal the growing smile on his face.

Renata bit her lip and smiled at him, nodding in acknowledgement before Fascal barraged her with kisses. She giggled and hugged him tightly, knowing that his blue lipstick covered her face.

"Alan, Ellone, I'd like you to meet my muse, Renata Kelde! I mean Crane! Oops," He giggled, covering his mouth. "It's because of me that she survived the arena, you know."

The two kids stared back at him blankly, but that didn't faze Fascal from laughing at his own joke.

It turned quiet after a moment and Rini cleared her throat. "Is there any more of that wine? I'd like a glass, if there's some to spare."

"I can pop open another bottle," Finnick said with a smile, standing and motioning for her to follow him to the adjacent room. The others resumed their talking of the schedule, and when Renata glanced over her shoulder, she saw that the Peacekeeper had followed them as well. "We've got a couple bottles, actually. Have a preference?"

She shook her head, her heart fluttering. She felt like her whole body was tingling as she watched him open a bottle of wine and pour the pinkish liquid into a glass for her. "Thank you," She whispered, reaching out to take it from him. Their fingers brushed and Renata's cheeks burned bright red. The wine was tart and she couldn't help but pucker her lips, making him laugh.

He started to reach out and touch her lips, but stopped himself, instead tracing a ring on the countertop.

The tension hanging in the air was so thick that Renata sipped at her wine frequently just so she was doing something other than trying not to stare at him. "How old are they?"

"What?"

"The tributes. They look like they're just children."

"Alan is thirteen. Ellone is sixteen," Finnick answered. "They are children. We all were." He stared at her for a moment, his copper curls dangling onto his forehead. "But thirteen year olds and sixteen year olds have won before."

"You think they have a chance?"

"Well," He said, a smile growing on his face. "You won, didn't you?"

Renata laughed and she set down her glass, clearing her throat. She could see the Peacekeeper standing watch out of the corner of her eye and she stood a little straighter. "I had help. I want to help them, but I-"

"There are other ways to help. I'm sure that your husband would let you donate some of his money to the cause. And if not, I'm pretty good at getting what I want," He said with a strained smile. He reached out to take her glass at the same time she did and it fell to the ground, shattering. "Rini, I'll get it."

She knelt down and gasped in pain as one of the pieces sliced open her knee and she started bleeding on the floor. "Um, h-help?"

Finnick hurried around to her side and he winced at the state of her knee. "Come here, it doesn't look so bad. You," He addressed the Peacekeeper, "on the ground floor there's a doctor. Bring him here; he'll need to stitch her knee. What are you waiting for?" He demanded when the man hesitated. "Go!" He slid his arm under Renata's knees and he lifted her into his arms, carrying her towards one of the bathrooms. "Let me see," He said, gently setting her down on the sink and taking hold of her leg. There were a few shards of glass stuck in her skin, and he removed them carefully, a look of utmost concentration on his face.

"It doesn't hurt much," She whispered as he wiped the blood from her leg with a wash rag.

"I don't think you'll even need stitches. That's the old way of things. He'll probably just put a bit of medicine on it and you'll be right as rain."

"Finnick."

He looked up at her and in the blink of an eye, he leaned up to put his lips to hers.

"I want you to come see me," Renata breathed in between their hurried kisses. She was speaking so quickly, she wasn't quite sure where the words were coming from. "When he's working, I want you to come to me. He's gone for so long, and I know he won't let me out. Please, Finnick. Promise me." She looked into his eyes and they shared the gentlest of kisses as they heard footsteps approaching.

He stepped away from her right before the doctor knocked on the doorway and the Peacekeeper appeared behind him. "I promise."

**Helloooo there lovelies! Ugh guess what the next chapter is gonna be good just so you know. It should be. I want it to be. So it will. Omg I'm about to break 100 reviews for the first time! I'm so honored eeee thank you thank you everyone :') i feel like i should do something special for the 100th reviewer...hmmm that would be interesting. Each time someone reviews, thats another smidgeon of happiness for Finnata, don't you know? Teehee! Thank ya'll soooo mucho :D**

**-Kelsey :3**


	20. Chapter 20

Renata paced around the large floor space in Seneca's apartment, her mind racing. She had made sure that the apartment was lacking in surveillance cameras but still couldn't shake the nervous feeling she had. The tributes had started their training, and Seneca had begun his long hours in the control room. Some nights he wouldn't come home at all, and other times he'd come home so late she wouldn't realize it until she woke up the next morning and he was leaving again.

_"Are you planning something big?" She asked him, watching him dress._

_ He smiled at her before popping a pill to wake him up. "I think this is going to be a very good year for us, love."_

A knock at the door made her stop pacing and she took a deep breath before going to answer it.

Finnick stood on the other side, leaning in the doorway with a seductive smile playing on his lips when she answered. "Hello. Renata, I presume?"

A smile lit up her face and she grabbed his wrist, pulling him inside and wrapping her arms tightly around him. "You're really here," She whispered, kissing his neck and squeezing him. She moaned softly as he tilted her face up and kissed her tenderly, his strong hands holding her close to his body.

"Renata, you have to listen to me," He said, putting his hands on her shoulders and holding her out so he could look at her. "This is dangerous. We probably shouldn't be doing this. I don't want anything to happen to you." His eyes were concerned and his lips pressed together in a line. "If anything were to, and it be because of me, I-"

She put her finger to his lips and stopped him, shaking her head. "It's okay," she whispered. She slowly pulled her hand away from his lips and she kissed his lips, closing her eyes when he kissed her back. A quiet gasp made her break the kiss and she laughed as Finnick lifted her off the ground by her bum and carried her towards the bed. "Wait," she stopped him before he set her down, looking at the bed as if it were made of spikes. "Not there." She swallowed when he gave her a curious look. "Please..." It was hard enough sleeping in the bed after that first traumatic experience.

Finnick kissed her forehead and he set her on her feet, pulling the blankets from the bed and throwing them on the floor. He went and tossed one of the pillows there, then looked at Renata to see if that was acceptable. "It's just me, Rini," he said quietly. He walked over to her and held her shoulders, smiling when she nodded. "I think I can say it again now that I don't have to run away." He tilted her chin up and gave her lips a deep kiss, winding his arm around her waist and holding her close. "I love you," he breathed, pressing kisses from her lips, across her cheeks, and down her slender neck.

Renata moaned against his head of curly hair, sliding her hands up his body and realizing just how much she missed his warmth. He had always been so warm, like the sun they had both grown up knowing so well. Whereas Seneca was cold and urgent, Finnick took his time making sure Renata was comfortable. And she was, she always was. She didn't hesitate to give herself over to him. "Finn," she whispered. Her wide blue eyes met his and the color in her freckled cheeks turned from a healthy pink to a deep rose.

Nothing like this came over her when she was with Seneca. Sure, she _thought_ she had come close a few times to truly enjoying herself and not being scared of what he could do, but then she would remember Finnick and how different he was. His touch, his eyes, his voice all reminded her: _You can always go home. When you're with me, you are home._

Amidst all their kisses they sunk down to the floor and Renata laid beneath Finnick, her breaths becoming short as she felt him work the fastens of her skirt. She moved her hands up his bare chest, feeling how solid and sculpted his body was. Perhaps it was silly to wonder why, out of everyone else, he had picked her. Everyone in Panem was in love with Finnick Odair. It was a bit intimidating to think about; how so many people knew his name and his face, and how many desired him. How many people had taken one more shred of his dignity away from him in exchange for a secret.

"Sit up, Rini," He whispered, interrupting her thoughts. She did so and raised her arms so he could remove her shirt. She kept a small little smile on her face as they finished undressing and he pushed her back down onto her back and crawled on top of her. "You okay?"

Renata smiled and she nodded, pressing her knees against his hips. She reached down between their bodies and grasped his length in her hand, making him gasp quietly.

"Well alright then," He murmured with an eyebrow raised, grinning.

* * *

Finnick smiled at Renata as they faced one another, the silk sheet pulled over their bodies. He held his hand up and laced his fingers with hers, his heart pounding in his ears. His lips traced the curve of her blissful smile and every time she made a sigh, his heart fluttered. This was how things were supposed to be.

She leaned up and gave his lips a soft kiss, then brushed her nose against his. "Now what?" she whispered, her cheeks red. They couldn't stay naked forever, however hard she may have wished.

"Tell me a secret," Finnick grinned, his voice a sexy purr. He laughed when she nibbled at his chin and he pulled her into his arms, sighing in contentment.

"A secret?" she repeated, tucking her head up under his chin. She closed her eyes and kissed his chest, her voice a murmur. "A secret about what?"

"You tell me, pumpkin."

She giggled and bit her lip, turning serious. "I've been giving myself birth control since before the wedding," she said, gently running her fingers against the bit of chest hair he had. They were both quiet for a minute and she looked up at him when he sighed.

"Smart girl," he whispered, cupping her face in his hand. "My brilliant, brilliant girl, you have to be careful. I worry about you, but it seems that you know how to handle yourself…" He kissed the tip of her nose and rested his forehead against hers. "Tell me another secret."

Renata pressed her lips together and she got a shy smile on her face. "I could tell you this, but…"

"But?" Finnick said with a cocked eyebrow. "Come on, out with it."

"When we were here for my Games," she began, her face bright red, "one of the first nights here, I had a dream about you." She sighed when he nodded for her to go on, "It was a very good dream, I mean…you came into my room, and you started…" She buried her face in the pillow, too mortified to say it out loud.

"Oh, I see," he grinned devilishly, moving so he was lying on top of her. He moved her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck. "No wonder you couldn't look me in the eye for the longest time." He smiled when she groaned and he covered her neck and shoulders with kisses.

Renata closed her eyes and she murmured at the touch of his lips. They laid there for a few quiet moments, listening to each other's breathing.

"What are you thinking about?" Finnick asked, rolling off of her and running his fingers down her spine. "Talk to me."

She turned her head to face him and she smiled, shrugging. "I wish it didn't have to be like this." Her face fell and she scooted closer to him, soaking up his warmth. "I am afraid," she admitted quietly.

Finnick pursed his lips, his fingers tangled in Renata's hair. "Was this a mistake?"

"No!" She gasped, sitting up and shaking her head fervently. "No, not at all, I…" She trailed off, chewing on her lower lip. "I don't want to force you into doing things that you're forced to do."

He sat up as well, gently tilting her chin up. "It's different when I'm forced, Rini. I make love to you of my own free will, and that's what is so beautiful about it. I choose to be with you, and you choose to be with me." He smiled and kissed both her cheeks, pulling back to look at her. "Do you want me to outright say it? I am a red-blooded male, Renata. I very much enjoy the two times we've been in the sheets together." He raised an eyebrow when she snickered, "What? Should I call it something else? Coitus? The horizontal hula?"

"Stop!" She laughed, shaking her head. "I just think it's interesting that you're counting already."

He opened his mouth to retort but then stopped, unable to come back with anything. He wrinkled his nose at her and sighed, raking a hand through his messy hair. "I don't want to look at the time," He mumbled, pouting.

Rini turned her head to squint at the clock on her nightstand, swallowing. "It's nearly 4:30." She swallowed and her heart sank when he stood up and went to put his clothes on.

"Oh, please don't look at me like that," Finnick sighed, seeing her downtrodden expression. "You're going to make me dodge out of my arrangement tonight and then Snow will have my head." He sighed again as she just sat there in the middle of the sheets, walking over to her and kneeling down beside her. "I'll come back for you. Soon." He stroked her cheek and smiled when she nodded.

"I love you," She whispered, leaning up a little to fit her mouth against his.

He smiled against her lips and didn't stop kissing her for a few long, blissful moments. "I love you, too," He breathed back, looking into her blue eyes before standing up. His footsteps were quiet on the carpet as he walked to the door, turning back to look at Rini before he opened it.

Her body was faced away from him, her head inclined towards the floor. He frowned, hating that he had to leave her. This reminded him too much of his disjointed "relationships" for comfort, and before he could go and overthink things; he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Training for the tributes came and went, as did the semi-frequent visits from Finnick. They were like giddy children together, sneaking behind Seneca's back. As far as she knew, her husband had no clue about their secret visits. Her husband happened to be home this particular evening, and he was enjoying himself a shower as Rini watched the interviews.

Renata furrowed her brow as she heard a quiet ping from behind her. She pushed the mute button on the television, cutting Caesar off in the middle of his question he was asking to the young woman from District Five. She stood up and listened for it over the quiet sound of water from Seneca's shower.

It was coming from Seneca's desk. She bit her lip and went towards it, pressing down on the surface of the glass.

Immediately responding to her touch, the whole top lit up and a video started playing. She tried to find how to make it stop, but upon hearing the words "rebels" and "District Four" did she stop. The film cut to what appeared to be the remains of a building burning. Her blue eyes were wide and her heart hammered against her chest as she watched, her stomach churning as she saw charred bodies being carried out of the wreckage.

Notes on the side of the screen read that there had been more and more vandals to Capitol train cars and talks of blowing up the train, which had been traced back to a small group of rebels. There were no names, only a body count.

"See something you like?" Seneca's voice came from behind her, making her cry out in surprise.

She whirled around and swallowed, "You scared me."

"Getting into things you aren't supposed to? I should have known a little sea rat like you would snoop around where you don't belong." He barely blinked as he stared down at her, an almost amused smile curling his lips.

"I wasn't snooping, I…something happened in Four, Seneca," She whispered, her voice trembling. "An attack, they killed-"

"They?" He inquired. "My dear, you speak as if we are the enemy, but you are with us, one and the same. This is your home."

Renata searched his icy colored eyes, shaking her head. "Something happened, and I need to know if Cecil is alright. If he's still…" She trailed off and brushed past him to the phone, stopping in front of it. She didn't even know the telephone number for their house. There was an operator! She picked up the receiver and put it to her ear, freezing when there wasn't a dial tone. "What?"

Seneca began to chuckle from behind her and a shiver of fear went down her spine. Something was terribly wrong.

"You have all the company you need, right here with me," He said, smiling brilliantly.

Renata dropped the receiver and she clenched her hands into fists to keep them from shaking noticeably. "I'm not one of your childhood pets," her voice quavered and she cleared her throat. "You can't control my life!"

"I can, dear. You see, I hold the good cards in this arrangement. I can order hundreds of attacks on District Four. You have absolutely no power."

"I hate you!" She screamed, rushing towards him with the intent to strike him. "I hate you so much! Let me go home! I want to go home!" She kicked and screamed when he pinned her wrists behind her back and shoved her towards the windows overlooking the Capitol. Was he going to shove her out to fall to her death? At the last second, he turned and yanked open the small coat closet and shoved her in, slamming the door behind her. She hit the back wall and crumbled to the tile floor, turning back to the strip of light coming in through the bottom of the door. Before she even tried the handle, she knew he had locked her in there. "Let me out!" She pounded on the door, shivering from the cold tile on her bare legs. "Seneca!"

There was silence on the other side.

"Please," She whimpered, scared tears welling in her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"If you can't be a good wife, I'm going to punish you like a disobedient child," Seneca finally murmured. "And I'm going to keep you in there until you calm down and come to your senses."

Renata gritted her teeth and her nostrils flared with anger. She wasn't a child. Not anymore, thanks to him. She raised her fist and pounded at the door. She screamed and screamed, because surely someone would hear, wouldn't they? A shadow passed back and forth in front of the door and she hoped that she would break Seneca. If he opened the door, she would pounce on him and tear his skin open, make him bleed. Eventually the shadow disappeared and she quieted down a little, her voice hoarse from the constant screaming.

The faint sound of bottles clinking reached her ears and she sat up, massaging her throat. "What are you doing?" She asked, not expecting a response.

"Getting your medicine ready."

Her blood ran cold and she got onto her feet, backing against the wall. What did he mean?

"I used to use this when I wanted to experiment with the women I brought back here. But now I suppose I'll have to use it on my wife." His footsteps approaching the door sounded like thunder against the pounding of her own heart in her ears, and she waited for him to open the door and do something to her. Instead, she watched as he plugged up the bottom crack of the door with some towels and then fed a small tube through.

"Seneca!" She pleaded, pounding on the door with her fists. "Don't! I'll be good!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, darling," He murmured before switching on some kind of device. "You'll come to your senses once you wake up from your little nap."

Renata took in as big of gulps of air as she could before the smoke started to fill up the closet. It stung her eyes and her lungs screamed for air, knowing she could only deny herself oxygen for so long. The effect of the smoke was instantaneous when she breathed it in. It choked her and made her dizzy. Her knees buckled and she fell against the door, hacking her poor head off. "Please," she croaked, weakly striking the door before she went unconscious.

**Wow, so...I don't think we've met before. Hi, I'm Kelsey and this...oh wait, I just haven't updated in like 10 years. I am SO SORRY I was battling this giant bit of writer's block and with school i had to speech publicly! Talk about stressful! But alas, that is no excuse, and so I give you my sincerest appy-polly-logies. So about this chapter! Yes, sweet babies! Boo, terrible Seneca! I feel so badly because I actually love Seneca, he's got it going on, but for the sake of the plot he needs to be a baddy. Wahh, perhaps I will give you another time to shine, my precious beard man. I will try to have the next chapter up sooner than later, since my school is almost over for the semester! Woohoo! Thank you all so so so much for sticking around and for new readers, welcome, hope you are enjoying!**

**-Kelsey xx**


	21. Chapter 21

"Here you go, Mrs. Crane," Javier said, holding open the door for Rini.

She stepped through it and found herself on a private viewing balcony, a fully stocked bar with a bartender standing in the back corner. "Thank you," she murmured to Javier, who still stood at the door.

"Will you be requiring any further assistance, Mrs. Crane?" He asked, flashing a smile.

"No, thank you. You may go." She sat down in one of the chairs that faced the large projection of the arena, sighing. "And you can go too," she called to the bartender over her shoulder. She was having enough difficulty trying to remember what had happened the night before without the help of alcohol. She sighed again when the door closed, leaving her alone on the platform. Her brain felt like it was submerged in a fog, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't recall what on earth had gone on the previous night. There had been the interviews, but then everything else had disappeared in to that awful fog.

Seneca had told her that she had drunk too much wine, but she couldn't for the life of her remember drinking anything at all. When she had awoken this morning, her entire body was sore. Particularly between her legs, and it throbbed with every step she took, causing her to limp. Other curious marks had appeared on her skin, and as she examined herself in the mirror, her husband came and kissed all her marks.

_"We'll try not to get so out of control next time, hm?" He murmured in her ear._

Despite her strange memory loss, she was happy to finally be out of the apartment. It had taken Fascal an hour and a half to make her over before she was escorted to the box.

She looked over her shoulder when the door opened, and she pursed her lips in puzzlement. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh. Sorry, I think I'm in the wrong box," the man murmured, starting to leave.

"Wait!" Renata jumped up and blushed when he raised an eyebrow at her. "It's just me here…if you aren't needed elsewhere, I would love the company." She swallowed as he stared at her and his eyes flitted to the bar. "You are of course welcome to the refreshments," she added.

The man grunted and he nodded, coming into the room and letting the door swing shut behind him. "You're Seneca Crane's wife, aren't you? Last year's victor?" He grabbed one of the bottles and poured a glass of some drink before returning it to its proper place. "This is my only one, okay? I've got kids to keep alive."

"You're a mentor?" Rini asked as they settled down into the seats. "What district?"

"Twelve. Haymitch Abernathy," He mumbled and held out his hand to her.

She shook it and stared at him a moment. "Renata Crane."

* * *

Finnick tapped his foot as he sat on his viewing platform, watching the games unfold on the large projection in front of him. The games were up and in action now, and Alan was already gone. That brutish boy from One had ended him at the Cornucopia.

_Stupid boy,_ he had thought, watching the blood spurt from his neck. He had stressed to them that they avoid going into the Cornucopia, but it obviously hadn't got through to Alan. Ellone wasn't doing much better, although she was alive. Given, it was only the first day. And she was moving, so that was good. Still, he lacked confidence in her.

"Why is Peeta joining the Careers?" Marielle asked Finnick, deterring his attention away from the projection. "They want to find Katniss, and he's leading them to her." There weren't a lot of clients this year jumping to sponsor his tribute. With the Girl on Fire, and her partner that desperately loved her, no one else had much of a chance of standing out. Marielle had been his client for a few years now, and she wasn't a bother to Finnick. She was good company.

Finnick made a quiet little huff of a laugh. That boy had no idea where Katniss was. He was lying through his pretty white teeth. "I'm not sure what he's playing at."

"He's putting himself in danger, isn't he? That Cato is ruthless," she shivered, pulling her shawl tighter around him. "He's an animal."

_An animal. _Why hadn't Finnick been referred to as such after his victory? He was no better than any other Career. No, he was only doing what he was doing to survive. Cato was no different, was he? He blinked and fixed his eyes on the boy, unable to help but grit his teeth. No. They were not the same. He did not enjoy killing. Cato was parallel to Kain.

The memory of Rini's district partner resurfaced and he clenched his fists.

"Are you alright?" Marielle's voice snapped him from his thoughts and he smiled, relaxing.

"They won't kill Peeta, not if they have a chance of finding Katniss. She's their biggest threat, and if he keep them from finding her, maybe he can keep her alive."

"He'd sacrifice himself to save her?" She sounded surprised.

"He loves her, don't you know?" Finnick smiled, looking at her and winking. "Wouldn't you do everything in your power to save the person you love?"

Marielle's cheeks flushed and she averted her eyes bashfully. "I suppose so…yes." She watched as the light in the arena started to fade and the tributes began to wind down from their first day. By now exhaustion and hunger would be setting in for the lesser tributes. "Should we retire for the night, Finn?"

"I am feeling a bit faint," He chuckled, standing up and listening to Caesar's summation of the first day. He watched as Katniss belted herself into a tree for the night rather than staying out in the open. Ellone was not far away from the girl from twelve, and he gasped aloud when he saw what she was doing. "What are you doing?!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

Ellone's hands were shaking as she struggled to start a fire. She was shivering all over from the decreasing temperature, and he could see tears rolling down her paled cheeks. He swallowed and looked at Marielle, his eyes a bit panicked. "Can you help?" He asked her.

Marielle bit her lip and she looked in her purse, pulling out the little bit of money she had left over from buying Finnick's time. "This is all I have left, but take it."

Finnick landed a swift kiss on her lips before taking the money and bolting from his box. There was barely enough money for a blanket, but he had to send something. "I need a parachute sent to Ellone from Four," He said quickly, throwing down the money.

"A gift has just been sent to Miss Ellone," the man replied, motioning to the screens behind him.

"What? What was the gift, who sent it?" He demanded breathlessly.

"It was a blanket, and the sponsor was…Renata Crane," he read from the panel.

Finnick's eyes grew wide. "She was here? Which way did she go?" He took off running in the direction that the man pointed, and his heart caught in his throat when he saw a flash of bright red hair. "Mrs. Crane!" He called, making her stop and turn. She looked alright…had she heard of the attacks in Four?

"Finnick," Renata smiled, glancing around her to see if anyone was watching. "What is it?"

He swallowed and slowly smiled, "I just wanted to thank you for helping my tribute. I wasn't aware you were attending the games."

"My husband is a kind man," She replied with a little shrug. "I had hoped that she would stop trying to light a fire if she had a blanket…poor Alan is gone?"

He nodded, "I'm afraid so." They stood in silence for a minute, and Rini looked over her shoulder.

"I have to go. See you around, love?"

Finnick stopped her when she started to leave, and he grabbed her elbow. "Cecil is alright," He whispered in her ear. He had contacted the man and his family immediately after catching wind of the bombing. He slowly released her arm and let her walk away, staring after her until she rounded the corner.

* * *

"Are you still awake?" Haymitch asked, his gruff voice having a softer tone to it.

"Yes," Renata murmured, curled up in her chair. The courtyard had gone quiet hours ago, but she and the older victor were still awake in their platform, watching the projection screen. Most the tributes were asleep, sans that damn pack of Careers.

"Are you going to stay here all night?"

"I'm thinking about it," She replied, sitting up and stretching her arms over her head. Anywhere was better than being holed up in the apartment. "Why, are you leaving?"

Haymitch studied the screen, grunting. "No way, sweetheart. Unlike other mentors, I'm not exactly desirable. I have to find a different way to find sponsors…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't sleep much, anyway."

Renata nodded slightly and went back to staring at the projection. What had Finnick meant, that Cecil was alright? Of course he was alright. She furrowed her brow and again tried to think back on the previous night. She had been sitting on the couch, and then had heard a ping from behind her… Rini closed her eyes and put her head in her hands, trying to get through the fog. The sound had been coming from Seneca's desk, and she had activated the message and then…nothing.

"Are you okay?" Haymitch asked, setting a hand on her back.

"I'm just…having trouble remembering things," She mumbled through her hands, biting her lip. What had the message said? And how could she have just completely blacked out for the remainder of last night? "Have you ever heard of such a thing? Having your whole night just…erased from your mind?"

"Besides alcohol?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Drugs, maybe. I don't know exactly what is going around the Capitol, but I remember a few instances of a certain high ranking man being in the news for sedating women and…" He stopped and shook his head. "But that was covered up very quickly, as you can imagine."

A chill of terror went down Renata's spine and she looked at her shaking hands. So this was Seneca's doing. She should have known. Her stomach turned and she wanted to vomit. "I-I see."

"Renata?" Haymitch furrowed his brow, about to prod her further about her inquiry, but a scream of terror rang through the arena.

Her head snapped up to see that the Careers had found Ellone. The poor girl sat frozen in terror, the group standing against her with weapons in hand.

"Oh god," Rini whispered, tears welling in her eyes as Ellone begged for her life. She closed her eyes and blurted out a little cry, turning her head away as her screams disappeared and the cannon sounded. Both tributes from Four were gone. She sniffled and blinked out a couple tears, clasping her hands together. She could have helped if she had persisted against Seneca. She could have helped, she was certain. But it was too late. Two innocent children from her home were dead.

"It's not your fault," Haymitch murmured after a few moments of her sniffling.

"But," She swallowed, looking up from her hands. "But I could have-"

"No, you couldn't have." He didn't say anything more, and Renata dried her face, trying to keep from blaming herself.

She sat up and took a few breaths, watching the screen. "Peeta is with them," she said, watching the blonde boy trail a bit behind the rest of the pack.

"Mmhmm," The man murmured, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why?" Renata asked, clearing her throat. "He's leading them to Katniss…"

Haymitch made another grunt and he gave the redhead a sideways look. "He's not actually leading them to Katniss. He couldn't find her even if he tried," He chuckled quietly, which turned into a sputtering cough. "He's trying to protect her."

If Renata thought correctly, she didn't exactly need protecting. But she didn't voice her doubt of Peeta. "Are they really in love?" She asked instead. They were the big buzz this year, but Rini was pretty sure that it was just an act to control the audience.

"Of course they are," He answered without any hesitation. "It is young love, but hell if that isn't the most powerful kind of love."

"Which do you think is going to-"

"Don't ask me that," He stopped her. After a moment of silence, he sighed. "Katniss is getting more sponsors. So if that's any indication…" He trailed off and shrugged. "She has a little sister to get back to."

Renata nodded and she stared at the girl in the tree, who was only a couple years younger than her. The footage of Twelve's reaping was still in her mind, and it gave her goose bumps. Young Prim didn't have as much of a chance of surviving as did Ellone or Alan. But Katniss was promising. If there was no help for anyone else, she could at least give the girl a chance to get back to her sister. "If I can be any help…money isn't of any concern," she murmured, turning her head to look at Haymitch and raising her eyebrow.

He raised an eyebrow as well and nodded, a small smile on his face. "Glad to have you aboard, Mrs. Crane."

**WOW HI**

**OKAY SO**

**AGH**

**I think i should probably just start off every author's note with an apology but srsly what the hell, me? I had ugh such terrible writers block PROBABLY BECAUSE I HAVE YET TO SEE A TRAILER WITH FINNICK IN IT FOR REAL WHAT THE EHCK. But caps lock aside, ugh. So sorry. Hope this chapter was worth the extremely long wait. I love you all dearly and ugh am so excited for the finale of this story and for the rest of Rini's story! I hope y'all are too because man its so great in my wonderful head of mine. ohohoho Rini gurl whatchu gonna do, spendin a buncha $$$?":PO{! #$ sorry asdfjadlsk just too excited missed this story so much ugh bless all you lovelies and hang around, I'm not giving up on these babies!**

**Bless~~~**

**-Kelsey**

**PS IM GOING TO POOP MY PANTS AND DIE WHEN FINNICK IN THE TRAILER UGH LIKE THEY HAVE NO EXCUSE IF HE AINT IN THIS ONE**

**PPS IF YOU ARE BORED AND EVEN IF NOT GO CHECK OUT A SLOW HURT YOU KNOW NEW STORY IM CO WRITING AND UGH FAB CHARACTERS SO YES IF YOU ARE BORED WAITING FOR MY LAZY ASS TO UPDATE THIS CHECK THAT OUT YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED PROMISE OKAY BYE FOR REAL XXXX**


End file.
